L'HISTOIRE DE DRACO MALFOY
by Falyla
Summary: TRADUCTION de Draco Malfoy, a Story de BlancheMalfoy, DracoXHarry, POV Draco. L'hisoire se déroule directement à la fin du tome 7. Chapitre 12 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : En cours

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour à toutes et à tous, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai pas remis les pieds sur ce site mais bon, ma déesse personnelle, j'ai nommé **BlancheMalfoy**, a repris du collier et s'est remise à ses fics. Vous savez à quel point je vénère ses écrits et je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel de cette histoire. Les chapitres sont courts pour l'instant, je les traduirai et les posterai au fur et à mesure.

Une dernière chose, BlancheMalfoy a aussi repris sa fic **Lessons in Love**, le lien de son profil est dans ma bio, donc pour celles et ceux qui lisent en anglais, courez-y vite !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos commentaires.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 1**

Le bruit de la foule autour de moi est suffocant mais je me suis préparé à rester distant et stoïque. C'est un moment important pour Scorpius. C'est sa première année à Poudlard. Là-bas, il commencera une nouvelle étape de sa vie et j'espère qu'elle sera plus heureuse que la mienne.

Ce n'est pas que je n'étais pas heureux à l'école. Seulement, en 6ème année, j'avais vraiment appris, avec exactitude, ce que signifiait être mort de peur. Ce n'est qu'ensuite que j'ai ressenti de la culpabilité et du désespoir.

Ma dernière année à Poudlard m'a changé en ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme rempli d'insécurités et de regrets. Un homme qui se bat constamment contre des accès de panique sans fondement. J'ai oublié depuis longtemps les petits plaisirs de la vie. Dix-neuf ans de plus et je suis toujours le même jeune homme effrayé qui a fait tant de choses stupides durant son adolescence.

Je prends des médicaments. Merde, j'en avale tous les jours. J'ai essayé de rejeter l'aide d'un professionnel pendant longtemps mais il n'y avait plus d'autre solution. Je suis en thérapie depuis presque dix ans et il n'y a eu que peu de progrès. Mais, au moins, je réussis à affronter Londres avec toute sa pollution, son tumulte et ces foutus engins de mort à quatre roues. Sans oublier tous ces Moldus.

Ne vous méprenez pas. Je ne déteste plus les Moldus comme avant. C'est juste que je pense qu'ils détruisent notre monde avec cette folle tentative de remplacer la magie avec ce qu'ils appellent de la technologie. Cette même technologie qui est maintenant partout. Je peux le voir en cet instant même. Plusieurs sorciers tiennent de minuscules téléphones cellulaires, écoutent de la musique, prennent des photos de tout et de tout le monde, filment le moindre instant de leur vie. Et la plupart d'entre eux possèdent également des voitures ensorcelées.

C'est vraiment une époque différente. Le monde magique adore le monde moldu. Mais je ne suis pas ici pour analyser la vie qui se déroule autour de moi. Je suis là pour apporter mon soutien total à Scorpius, que je tiens fermement par la main. À côté de moi, Astoria, ma femme, semble aussi nerveuse que moi.

Sa crainte est justifiée. La famille Malfoy n'a plus le même prestige qu'avant. Bien au contraire. Depuis la guerre, malgré notre désertion de dernière minute, nous avons été estampillés Mangemorts et c'est ce que nous serons à jamais. Les gens nous dévisagent et murmurent sur notre passage. Certains sont ouvertement agressifs. Le monde magique déteste les Sangs-Purs dorénavant, particulièrement ceux qui ont soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et adorent ceux qui sont nés de parents moldus.

Astoria et moi sommes effrayés de ce qui pourrait arriver à Scorpius à Poudlard. Ma seule consolation est que mon fils n'est en rien comme moi. Bien sûr, physiquement, c'est ma copie conforme, même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux, la même radieuse beauté. Mais, alors que j'étais fat et vaniteux et ce, uniquement pour cacher mes profondes insécurités, Scorpius est l'exact opposé. C'est un gamin adorable et charmant. Il sait se montrer fier sans être arrogant. Il est né avec une aristocratie naturelle mais sans être agaçant, ni hautain. C'est ma fierté et ma joie et je ferai n'importe quoi pour celui qui est devenu ma raison de vivre. J'aime Scorpius plus que tout et je lancerai un mauvais sort sur quiconque osera lui faire du mal.

Je sais que Scorpius est un élève brillant mais j'ai peur qu'il soit rudoyé. Un sourire amer menace de s'échapper de mes lèvres. Si ça arrive, ce sera de ma faute. Après tout, j'étais un insupportable connard pour de nombreux étudiants.

Ma cible principale n'est qu'à quelques mètres de là et mon cœur se met à battre plus vite comme s'il le sent près de moi. Mes yeux l'ont instinctivement cherché mais c'est pour mieux retenir mes besoins. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Je regarde Scorpius et je lui adresse un sourire chaleureux pour la première fois ce matin. Mon fils se détend un peu. Je me sens plus coupable encore de l'inquiéter autant. Quel mauvais père je fais.

- Comment tu te sens ? je demande.

- Ça va, il me répond et il semble sincère.

Je me sens moins anxieux. Astoria, d'un autre côté, reste très agitée. Elle s'agenouille pour boutonner le lourd manteau de Scorpius. Je lève les yeux au ciel mais je ne dis rien. Premièrement, parce que nous sommes en public, deuxièmement, parce je suis aussi protecteur qu'elle.

- Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, je lui rappelle.

Scorpius se contente d'acquiescer.

- Fais tes devoirs mais trouve le temps de t'amuser. Ne te balade pas dans le château la nuit et oublie la Forêt Interdite. Et par-dessus tout, si quelqu'un te brutalise, va voir la directrice, d'accord ?

- Okay.

Scorpius me dévisage avec la même adoration et la même confiance que je ressentais pour mon propre père quand j'étais gosse. Mon cœur se remplit de tristesse. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est ramener Scorpius à la maison et le soustraire à ce monde de scélérats. Je me demande si mon père a eu les mêmes pensées pour moi lorsque je suis allé à Poudlard la première fois. Probablement pas. Je sais que mon père m'aimait et prenait soin de moi mais, pour Lucius, devenir un homme passait avant. Aucune faiblesse n'était permise. C'est foutument ironique en fait, puisque nos propres faiblesses ont causé notre chute dans le passé. Les fiers Malfoy, à la fin, s'occupaient vraiment les uns des autres.

Bien que Lucius soit devenu un peu plus humble, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, je sais que je le déçois toujours. Je ne suis pas devenu un des sous-fifres favoris du Seigneur des Ténèbres. J'étais incapable de regarder le visage de cette créature sans ressentir une extrême répulsion. Je ne suis pas devenu le meilleur Attrapeur, ni le meilleur étudiant. Je ne suis rien devenu de tout.

Connaissant mon père, je sais qu'il attend que Scorpius arrive là où j'ai échoué. Cependant, je n'attends pas la même chose de mon fils. Tout ce que je veux pour lui, c'est qu'il s'amuse et soit heureux. Je ne fiche qu'il soit l'Attrapeur de l'année. Je me fiche même qu'il ne soit pas dans l'équipe. Ce que je veux vraiment pour lui, c'est qu'il ne ressente pas le poids d'être un Malfoy.

Le train siffle. Il est prêt à partir. Le jacassement autour de moi s'accroît. Tout ce bonheur, ces rires bruyants et ces adieux me tournent un peu la tête. Je déteste la foule mais j'endure tout ça pour Scorpius.

Astoria touche mon bras comme pour me soutenir. Je hausse les épaules. Je ne veux pas paraître faible. Je suis Draco Malfoy. Je peux être profondément lâche mais, à l'extérieur, je suis toujours un Malfoy.

Je serre une dernière fois Scorpius dans mes bras sans me soucier de ce que pense les autres. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que mon fils sache qu'il peut compter sur moi en toutes circonstances.

Sois sage, d'accord ? je murmure à son oreille. Mais défends-toi si tu le dois.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et il rit, comme si je ne savais pas déjà qu'il sait se défendre tout seul. Scorpius a peut-être l'air fragile mais c'est un enfant intelligent. En outre, je lui ai appris plusieurs tours quelques semaines auparavant.

Astoria me regarde comme si j'étais une cause perdue. Il y a une explication raisonnable à tout ça. Ma femme déteste la violence. Elle ne veut pas que Scorpius ait des ennuis. Elle croit que Scorpius ira rapporter à McGonagall tout ce qui ne va pas au lieu de faire justice par ses propres moyens. Je suis d'accord avec elle mais elle n'arrive pas à comprendre que parfois un garçon doit apprendre à se défendre seul.

Est-ce que ça fait de moi un hypocrite ? Peut-être. Mais chaque père espère que son fils est capable de se battre par lui-même. Au moins, pour ça, je suis d'accord avec Lucius.

Je lui adresse un autre clin d'œil et je sens quelque chose pincer durement mon cœur quand je le vois disparaître dans le train. Je prie les dieux de le protéger. J'entends presque le cœur d'Astoria se briser en mille morceaux. Je veux la soutenir mais je ne suis pas du genre à afficher mon affection. Alors, je lui donne mon bras et elle le prend. Nous nous retournons pour partir et mes yeux trouvent une paire d'iris vert émeraude qui me fixe directement pour la seconde fois de la journée.

Harry Potter.

Jusqu'à présent, j'avais réussi à l'ignorer avec succès. J'avais été capable de lui adresser un hochement de tête, juste pour lui faire savoir que je l'avais vu. Ça n'avait pas été si difficile. À cause des nombreuses craintes que je nourrissais ce jour-là, il avait été facile de l'oublier. J'avais d'autres choses en tête.

Mais il est là une fois de plus, avec ses cheveux noir de jais ébouriffés par le vent, ses yeux verts qui étincellent comme des joyaux et sa bouche à demi entrouverte, comme une invitation au péché. Il est tellement attirant. Le héros du monde magique. Sa fidèle épouse, Ginny Weasley, se tient à ses côtés. Hermione Granger Weasley et Ronald Weasley sont là aussi et tous les autres Weasley mais je les remarque à peine. Mes yeux sont fixés sur Harry comme d'habitude.

Mon cœur, qui est déjà douloureux du départ pour Poudlard de Scorpius semble soudain prêt à sortir de ma bouche et se met à tressauter comme un fou. Il bat si fort que j'ai peur que Potter ne l'entende. Nos yeux se rencontrent, brièvement mais intensément. Je suis si surpris par ce moment que je n'entends pas Astoria m'appeler. En fait, il me faut un temps pour lui répondre.

- Chéri, tu te sens bien ? elle me demande en nous dévisageant alternativement, Harry et moi.

Je soupire. Astoria est la seule personne au monde qui connait mon sordide petit secret. Elle s'inquiète sincèrement pour moi. J'aimerais la chérir plus que tout.

- Je vais bien, je réponds, après avoir passé une poignée de secondes à apaiser mon esprit.

Je regarde Harry et sa famille bruyante et incroyablement heureuse une dernière fois. Je déteste Ginny Weasley de le posséder au vu et au su de tous, sans honte aucune. Je crois que mes vagues de haine se sont déplacées jusqu'à lui parce qu'il me fixe une nouvelle fois et relève un sourcil dans ma direction. Je ne peux pas dire si ça signifie un au revoir ou autre chose. Je lui retourne juste un autre hochement de tête.

Nous ne sommes plus ennemis désormais. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant. Nous ne sommes rien d'autres que deux hommes qui ont passé leur vie à se haïr. Deux hommes qui ont vu leur chemin se croiser. Et merde. Il a sauvé ma vie.

Et je l'aime pour ça comme jamais… Ce sentiment est si fort que j'en suis malade.

C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique.

Alors je quitte la gare pour aller trouver refuge hors de ce monde.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 5 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : bonjour, ce premier chapitre a suscité beaucoup d'intérêt, j'en suis ravie et BlancheMalfoy aussi.

Je pense que je posterai une fois par semaine, excepté du 12 au 31 juillet, je suis en vacances.

Pour ce qui est de la taille des chapitres, il semblerait qu'à partir du 5, ils prennent de l'ampleur.

J'ai un compte là: http / : twitter(dot)com /falyla

BlancheMalfoy aussi, pour celles et ceux qui parlent anglais ou portugais.

Donc, ne soyez pas timides, ouvrez un compte, si ce n'est pas déjà fait et abonnez-vous. Ce sera nécessaire pour laisser des messages sinon vous ne pourrez que lire les miens sans pouvoir intervenir ou poser des questions. Ce serait dommage !

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 2**

Ma première semaine sans Scorpius s'est lentement écoulée. Ma mère m'a écrit de France, sa nouvelle maison depuis sept ans. Père va bien. Il visite beaucoup de musées et de cafés, ce qui est vraiment bizarre. Mère passe ses après-midi à boire du thé avec ses amis français – et ce qui me surprend le plus, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux sont des _Moldus_. Elle envoie ses affectueuses pensées à Scorpius et espère le voir à Noël.

Scorpius aussi m'a envoyé une lettre. Nous avons promis de garder le contact au moins une fois par semaine. Il a l'air heureux, ce qui me soulage vraiment. Il remercie Astoria pour les friandises et les gâteaux et moi pour le livre de Potions que nous lui avons envoyés. Scorpius adore les potions. Je m'attends à ce qu'il soit aussi bon que Severus l'était. Il a assurément du talent.

Je repose la lettre sur le plateau d'argent et je bois une gorgée de mon thé au lait. Je n'ai pas faim, ce qui est habituel. J'ai rarement faim. Généralement, Astoria me fait manger quelque chose. Elle dit toujours que je suis trop mince et trop faible. Mon teint lumineux et soyeux d'autrefois est maintenant si terne que ça me rend dingue. Je suis aussi devenu plus pâle. Je déteste me regarder dans un miroir et faire face à cet être fragile qui était jadis si fier et séduisant. Je dois me rappeler chaque jour que je dois se montrer fort et tout endurer pour Scorpius. Ma vie entière tourne autour de mon fils.

Je prends mes pilules en espérant me sentir mieux. Même si le guérisseur de famille m'a prescrit quelque chose de plus fort, je refuse de les prendre. Je suis malade et j'ai besoin d'aide mais je veux garder l'illusion que je peux combattre ça avec mes propres forces. Si les médicaments sont plus forts, quel serait _mon_ mérite si je vais mieux ?

Je commence à feuilleter _la Gazette du Sorcier_ et je me fige un instant quand je vois une photo de Harry. Je soupire. Il a reçu un _autre_ prix. Combien cette année, déjà ? Au moins dix, je pense. Je me demande s'il n'est pas fatigué de toutes ces louanges. C'est une question bête, en fait. Si moi je ne peux pas lui résister, le reste du monde n'a pas d'autre option que d'abdiquer devant le Grand Harry.

Astoria vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me fait savoir qu'elle est contente que ses bégonias grandissent en parfaite santé. Elle adore passer du temps au jardin. C'est son loisir favori, même si ça fait renifler ma mère de dédain.

Selon elle, Astoria n'est pas celle qu'il me faut parce qu'elle n'a rien d'une riche sorcière typique. Au contraire, Astoria aime s'occuper. Même si elle ne travaille pas – parce ça, ce serait la mort assurée de ma famille et de la sienne – elle passe beaucoup de temps dans notre magnifique serre située dans l'arrière-cour. Elle trouve divertissant de plonger ses délicates petites mains dans la terre. Ça horrifie ma mère et moi, j'adore Astoria pour ça.

Nous nous aimons à notre manière. Je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que nous soyons un vrai couple passionné mais pour elle, c'est suffisant que nous soyons attentionnés l'un envers l'autre.

Astoria peut avoir l'air d'une sorcière typiquement bourgeoise au début avec ses cheveux dorés et son visage de poupée. Elle vient d'une riche famille traditionnelle de sorciers, une chose essentielle à notre union. Mais ceux qui la connaissent intimement comprennent combien elle est douce et tendre en réalité. Elle prend soin de moi et c'est une très bonne mère.

Nous sommes de bons amis. Les silences entre nous sont confortables. Pour un étranger, ça pourrait sembler étrange. À première vue, nous avons l'air d'un couple sans âme mais ce n'est pas vrai du tout.

- Draco, chéri, tu as mangé ? elle me demande en levant les yeux un instant de son magazine hebdomadaire de jardinage sorcier.

Je souris et je mens.

- J'ai mangé un toast.

Elle me sourit en retour.

- Super. C'est mieux que rien.

Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire la vérité pour ne pas la décevoir. À la place, je continue à lire le journal. Je me renfrogne en lisant qu'un gang de sorciers adolescents terrorise des Moldus à Londres. Un pub a été vandalisé et il a fallu effacer la mémoire de quelques Moldus. Rien de sérieux mais le Ministère est inquiet – et ils faisaient bien. Le groupe s'était donné pour nom _le Gang de la Mort_ et ils veulent que les Sangs-Purs reviennent au pouvoir. Manifestement, ils haïssent les Moldus.

Je sens des frissons me parcourir l'échine, tellement c'est familier.

Je mets le journal de côté quand j'atteints les pages sportives. La première colonne est celle de Ginny Weasley. Elle est douée, je dois l'admettre. Mais je ne peux pas l'encadrer. Elle est si parfaite que j'en suis malade.

Je ferme les yeux et j'essaie de ne pas penser à Harry mais c'est aussi impossible que de cesser de respirer. Je laisse mes sentiments me submerger. Vous voyez, vingt ans plus tôt, j'ignorais que toute cette haine était en fait de l'amour. C'est dégueulasse. Je détestais Harry Potter plus que tout. Puis, quand ma santé a commencé à se détériorer, j'ai cherché l'aide d'un professionnel. Et ce salaud m'a fait comprendre qu'en fait j'étais _amoureux_ de Harry.

Ça a été plutôt un choc. J'allais de pire en pire. Plus tard, quand j'ai enfin pu le verbaliser, je me suis avoué que c'était vrai. Le support d'Astoria a été extrêmement important.

Au moins, je ne suis plus si obsédé. Il y a les bons jours et les moins bons. Comme ce jour à la plateforme 9¾. Ce jour-là a été très mauvais. Pas seulement parce que j'ai eu à faire avec Harry mais aussi à cause du départ de Scorpius. Quand je suis revenu au Manoir, je n'étais qu'une épave en perdition. Astoria voulait faire venir le guérisseur. Finalement, je me suis senti mieux et fier de ma force de volonté.

Pour la millième fois, je me suis dit que Harry Potter n'était qu'une illusion et que jamais, même dans un million d'années, il ne serait à moi. S'il savait ce que je ressens après toutes ces années, il me rirait au visage et m'enverrait me faire voir.

C'est dur à dire. Le Harry Potter de maintenant est si différent. Il a beaucoup de caractère, il est beaucoup plus mature. Les quelques fois où on s'est vus, il m'a traité avec une froideur polie mais sans aucune agressivité. Nos brèves rencontres m'ont toujours laissé tremblant et malade parce que je hais le Harry Potter courtois.

Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir l'ancien Harry Potter – celui qui était défiant et émotif, celui dont les yeux verts étincelaient de fureur. Au moins, à cette époque, il reconnaissait mon existence. Maintenant, il ne semble pas se soucier du tout de ma présence.

Qui pourrait le blâmer ? J'étais un insupportable connard. J'étais égoïste et gâté – un vrai morveux.

Est-ce que j'ai changé ? Je fais une grimace parce que la réponse est tellement évidente. Non, bien sûr que non.

- Est-ce ça va ? me demande Astoria, le regard inquiet.

Je l'avais oubliée pendant une seconde. J'ouvre mes yeux et hoche la tête.

- Oui, je vais bien. Ce n'est rien vraiment, juste une légère douleur.

- Peut-être que tu devrais rentrer. C'est venteux aujourd'hui, elle me suggère.

Nous sommes dans le belvédère du Manoir, c'est mon endroit préféré. Je ne veux pas partir si tôt. Ce lieu m'apaise l'esprit. Il est entouré de plantes et de vieux arbres noueux. Mes quatre bergers allemands courent partout à la recherche des gnomes et aboient joyeusement quand ils en trouvent. Ils se nomment Athos, Porthos, Aramis et D'Artagnan, mes quatre mousquetaires. Je les adore. Je siffle pour attirer leur attention et ils me suivent dans le Manoir.

Je décide de lire un livre en croyant que ça me distraira. Douce illusion. Je continue de penser à ce que Harry peut faire et avec qui. Je l'imagine avec Ginny Weasley vivant un scène domestique idyllique. Je sens que je vais gerber cette fois.

Je prends une douche et je me sens faible. Je décide de faire l'effort de manger à midi. J'ai besoin d'énergie.

Alors que nous mangeons, Astoria me raconte les dernières nouvelles de l'élite sorcière. Ma femme s'occupe des réunions de leur Club de Sorciers, un endroit pour riches Sangs-Purs qui pensent encore qu'ils sont mieux que les autres. Elle se plaint mais je sais qu'elle s'y amuse. Je pense que ces réunions sont une perte de temps mais Astoria a toujours des histoires amusantes à me répéter sur les balivernes qui s'y disent. Je suis curieux de ce qu'elle a à me dire maintenant.

- Ils ont demandé à Harry Potter de faire un discours la semaine prochaine, elle m'annonce d'un air désinvolte.

Je manque de m'étrangler avec le vin. Ça n'a aucun sens de demander à Harry d'aller là-bas. Le Club des Sorciers le tolère à peine et je sais parfaitement ce qu'ils pensent vraiment du héros du monde magique. Harry n'est pas un Sang-Pur pour eux puisque sa mère est une Sang-de-Bourbe. Les gens comme Harry sont toujours insupportables pour la vraie élite sorcière.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Les choses changent si vites.

- Pourquoi est-ce tu ne m'accompagnerais pas, samedi ? elle s'enquiert.

Sa question parait anodine mais grâce à la lueur dans ses beaux yeux, je sais qu'elle mijote quelque chose.

- De quoi il va parler ?

- C'est à propos de la fondation pour les orphelins qu'il a créée après la guerre. Il me semble que c'est à propos de ce gang de sorciers adolescents qui sévit dans les rues de Londres, ce sont les enfants et les petits-enfants d'ex-Mangemorts. Il envisage de les insérer dans son projet. Matilda Junian a montré de l'intérêt pour le problème.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je ne peux pas imaginer une personne telle que la vieille Matilda Junian être intéressée par ça. C'est la dernière personne qui ouvrirait les portes de son précieux club de snobs à quelqu'un qu'elle méprise. Matilda était une femme petite et grassouillette qui a épousé un des plus riches et plus influents sorciers d'Angleterre. Son mari était un des principaux supporteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la première guerre. Il est mort depuis longtemps, victime d'une étrange nourriture empoisonnée. Depuis, Matilda prend soin de tout à sa place. Quiconque occupe un poste important dans le monde magique la consulte d'abord avant de prendre une décision. La vieille mégère n'aime rien tant que s'immiscer dans les affaires des autres. Qu'ils le veuillent ou pas.

Elle a essayé de dompter Harry Potter et les Weasley. Je dois avouer que c'était amusant de voir tous ses vains efforts déployés en pure perte. Harry Potter refuse de la traiter comme une déesse alors Matilda le déteste. C'est pourquoi je trouve que sa visite au club est bizarre, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

L'intention de Harry est noble cependant. Ce sera intéressant de retourner au club au moins une fois pour le voir. J'ai déjà vu Harry donner des discours avant. Chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche est plein de passion. Il aime tout ce qu'il fait et moi, je l'aime pour ça.

- D'accord, j'irai avec toi. J'imagine que ce sera drôle que de voir tous ces flagorneurs faire de terribles efforts pour plaire à Matilda tandis qu'ils essaieront de cacher combien la présence de Harry les répugne.

Astoria glousse discrètement.

- Oh, ça, Draco mon chéri, je n'en doute pas une seconde.

Puis elle continue après une courte pause.

- Tu sais, j'étais en train de me dire… Pourquoi tu ne…

- … n'irais pas te coucher tôt ? je la coupe avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose qui va me contrarier. Bonne idée, chérie. Je suis vraiment fatigué.

Elle se renfonce dans sa chaise en poussant un lourd soupir. Une seconde plus tard, elle me sourit tristement.

- Bien sûr, elle finit par dire.

Je me lève pour lui apposer un baiser sur le front. Puis je vais dans ma chambre. Je sais que ce veut Astoria mais je ne le ferai jamais. Je ne confesserai jamais mes sentiments pour Harry. Astoria a cette vision romantique que tout finira par s'arranger une fois que je lui aurai déclaré mon amour éternel. Les femmes peuvent se montrer tellement naïves.

Je verrouille la porte et je m'y appuie quelques instants. Je sers mes poings. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de me débarrasser de mes sentiments pour Potter, et vite, ou je vais finir par mourir de cet amour non partagé. Et ça, ce serait pathétique, non ?

Je me couche dès que j'ai pris ma potion de sommeil. Je veux un sommeil sans rêve. Et, merci Merlin, c'est ce que j'obtiens.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 9 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : bonjour, j'étais donc en vacances pour 3 semaines et me revoilà avec mon chapitre hebdomadaire. Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment ce soutien.

Bonne lecture

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 3**

Le grand auditorium du Manoir Junian est bondé. Sur la scène, Matilda Junian demande le silence. Puis elle commence la même vieille rengaine. Ses paroles ont l'air un peu cyniques lorsqu'elle présente Harry et je me demande s'il s'en rend compte. Mais à quoi a-t-il bien pu penser en acceptant de pénétrer dans l'antre du serpent ?

Sous quelques applaudissements intéressés, Harry Potter entre sur la scène, élégamment vêtu d'une robe de sorcier faite sur mesure, d'un pull vert parfaitement assorti à ses yeux et d'une cravate Gryffondor. Ce dernier accessoire est clairement une provocation après tout, ce club n'admet que des ex-Serpentard. Je souris quand je vois une lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux.

Je dois avouer que je ne fais pas très attention au discours en lui-même. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de Harry. Je veux prendre mon temps pour admirer son séduisant visage, ses pupilles vertes qui brillent à chaque mot qu'il prononce, ses cheveux rebelles qu'il a tenté en vain de dompter, ses lèvres qui bougent si sensuellement et finalement le son de sa voix qui m'enveloppe comme un filtre d'amour.

Nos regards se rencontrent des douzaines de fois et chaque fois, je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite et son visage rougir. À chaque coup d'œil, je me sens plus vivant. J'adorerais employer la Légilimencie et avoir un aperçu de son esprit. Je sais que Harry n'a jamais été doué en Occlumencie. C'est pourquoi je suis bien certain de n'avoir aucun problème à entrer dans sa tête. Bien sûr, ça ne l'empêcherait pas de me maudire pendant au moins un siècle.

Un sourire s'échappe de mes lèvres et nos yeux se croisent une fois de plus. Harry me regarde, intrigué, peut-être se demande-t-il ce que je trouve de si drôle alors que le sujet dont il parle est si sérieux. J'aime l'idée que ça le rend furieux. Je préfère qu'il me regarde de travers plutôt qu'avec son habituelle indifférence.

Son speech dure un peu plus d'une demi-heure. Les applaudissements sont minimes et Harry ne semble pas très content de ce manque d'enthousiasme général. Le fait qu'il est assez naïf pour croire qu'il peut adoucir leurs cœurs de pierre me donne envie de bondir sur scène pour l'embrasser. En dépit de tout, Matilda fait savoir que tout ce que Harry a dit est merveilleux et elle promet de verser une généreuse contribution à la Fondation des Enfants Nécessiteux.

En premier lieu, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Harry a besoin de leur aide. Normalement, tous ces salauds ne daignent même pas lui accorder un seul regard. Ils le tolèrent à peine. Et c'est exactement ce qu'un journaliste du _Chicaneur_ – qui a maintenant Luna Lovegood comme rédacteur en chef, qui est depuis toujours dévouée à Harry – lui demande.

Je me rapproche un peu pour connaître sa réponse ça m'amuse énormément de voir les regards abasourdis de quelques sorciers qui ont entendu l'impertinente question.

- Ce que nous voulons est que notre communauté toute entière se rassemble et nous vienne en aide, commence Harry. Particulièrement maintenant que notre délinquance juvénile s'est accrue. Je pense que nous sommes tous fautifs. Ces enfants ne se seraient pas tournés vers le crime si nous avions prêté attention à leurs besoins.

Je suis si près que je peux sentir son parfum viril.

- Le fait que ces garçons et filles sont des enfants et petits-enfants d'ex-Mangemorts ne fait qu'empirer le problème, poursuit Harry avec fougue. J'espère vraiment que _tout le monde_ soutiendra notre cause.

- Eh bien, je pense que c'est très hypocrite de votre part, intervient Ulian Karl, un sorcier dans la quarantaine qui n'a pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais pas l'Ordre du Phénix non plus.

Mr Karl est l'exemple parfait que quelqu'un qui n'a jamais pris position. C'est assez étrange qu'il s'adresse à Harry si brutalement.

- Hypocrite ?

La voix de Harry est en colère mais ses yeux paraissent sereins. Je m'approche le plus possible. Son parfum me submerge entièrement maintenant.

- Mais oui, hypocrite ! Votre fondation a été crée il y a vingt ans et ce n'est que _maintenant_ que vous décidez de vous occuper de ces enfants en particulier.

- Mr Karl, comme je l'ai dit précédemment, réplique Harry en le dévisageant poliment mais froidement, je sais que nous sommes en tort. Mais cependant, vous semblez oublier qu'il y a vingt ans, ces enfants n'étaient même pas nés. Et j'aurais vraiment espéré qu'une _certaine partie_ de notre monde sorcier ne tournent pas le dos à leurs familles.

C'est une vraie attaque frontale et j'ai peur que Harry ne se fasse expulser sous une pluie de sortilèges mais ce n'est pas le cas. Manifestement, personne n'en a le courage. Ils attendront plutôt son départ pour le lyncher et l'exclure des cercles les plus influents. Comme si Harry en a quelque chose à faire.

- Mais bien sûr qu'ils ne seraient pas les bienvenus ici ! s'exclame Mr Karl, outré.

Il est vraiment très courageux.

- Ce qui corrobore juste l'idée que certains d'entre vous, messieurs, êtes tout aussi hypocrites, n'est-ce pas ? contre-attaque Harry, en se référant aux sorcières et sorciers qui ont soutenu le Seigneur des Ténèbres depuis les coulisses et qui s'en sont sortis sans aucune poursuite.

Je m'amuse beaucoup. Mr Karl jette une œillade meurtrière à Harry qui sourit en retour avec une innocence toute factice. Je me pose la question : Matilda y a-t-elle réfléchi à deux fois avant d'introduire Harry dans son club de snobs ? Je la regarde et elle semble étonnamment calme. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce qu'elle a réellement à l'esprit.

À ce moment-là, je décide d'être téméraire. Mes niveaux de magie ont beaucoup baissé depuis que je suis malade. Je peux formuler de simples sortilèges mais être trop fatigué mais les plus complexes me mettent à genoux. Malgré tout, je décide d'employer la Légilimencie sur Matilda.

Je m'avance vers elle et j'use de mes charmes pour attirer son attention. Mes yeux trouvent les siens et, un bref instant, je peux voir dans son esprit tordu. Je vois une réunion secrète avec des sorciers encapuchonnés et masqués. Ces masques sont très similaires à ceux que portaient les Mangemorts. Je cligne des yeux et le sort est brisé. Heureusement, Matilda n'a rien remarqué. Je suis devenu plutôt bon avec ce genre de magie. Ma démoniaque tante Bellatrix a été une merveilleuse enseignante.

Je sens mon corps s'affaiblir. Je ne veux pas que quiconque le voie alors je m'excuse et je trouve refuge dans une pièce vide. Ma vision est floue. Je m'appuie contre un pilier de marbre et je suis sur le point de laisser la gravité me faire choir quand une solide paire de bras me retient avant que je ne tombe sur le sol.

Si seulement je pouvais voir plus clairement. Je sais que c'est Harry à cause de son parfum mais essentiellement à cause de la manière dont mon corps réagit à son toucher. Je frissonne de plaisir et non de douleur comme il pense probablement. Ce que je sais ensuite, c'est qu'il m'étend sur le sofa le plus proche et qu'il s'agenouille devant moi. Il a l'air sincèrement inquiet. Mon cœur s'adoucit.

- Malfoy, ça va ? Tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude, il s'enquiert en touchant doucement mon front.

Je ne suis pas un homme religieux mais si un dieu existe, je voudrais qu'il fige cet instant dans le temps.

Malheureusement, mon cerveau refuse de m'aider à parler. J'ai peur que les sons qui sortiront de ma bouche soient aussi étranges qu'inintelligibles, ce qui me donnera l'air encore plus pathétique.

- Je vais appeler quelqu'un, il m'annonce en se levant.

Je ne sais pas comment mais mes mains s'agrippent à sa robe comme des serres et refusent de le laisser s'en aller. Ce serait sans doute hilarant si ce n'était pas aussi tragique. Ma vision revient lentement à la normale. Le monde ne tourne plus autour de moi. Je regarde Harry qui semble inquiet et confus mais aussi un peu irrité.

- Malfoy ?

- Je vais… mieux maintenant, je prétends d'une voix rauque.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant ce qui semble des heures mais ce ne sont probablement que quelques secondes. Les yeux vert émeraude étincellent d'une étrange façon. Finalement, il fixe mes mains qui le retiennent encore et je rougis en le relâchant.

Je ne crois pas que je me suis senti plus embarrassé de toute ma vie. Je serais ravi si le sol voulait bien s'ouvrir et m'engloutir.

- Je vais bien, je répète en me redressant si vite que je manque d'assommer Harry.

J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais je ne vais pas bien du tout. Harry m'attrape dans des bras quand je trébuche.

- Franchement, Malfoy, tu as une mine horrible. Tu ferais bien de t'asseoir.

- Non, ça va, j'insiste, tout en évitant ses yeux et en essayant en vain de me libérer de son emprise.

- C'est évident que tu ne vas pas bien ! Tu veux bien cesser d'être aussi borné ?

Il est plus fort que moi alors ça lui est facile d'avoir le dessus sur moi. Je finis à nouveau sur le sofa en soupirant d'agacement.

- Je vais appeler ta femme.

- C'est totalement inutile. Je suis sérieux, Potter. Il me faut juste un peu de repos et je serai comme neuf.

Je ne serai jamais été aussi bien que maintenant mais ça, il n'a pas besoin de le savoir.

Il croise les bras, l'air aussi furieux que moi.

- Ça n'en a pas l'air.

- Mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, Potter, je dis avec un sourire affecté. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi mais…

- Je ne suis pas inquiet, il me coupe.

C'est brutal et je me sens blessé.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu restes ? Pourquoi tu es venu m'aider ? je rétorque.

- Hasard complet. De plus, j'aide les gens, quels qu'ils soient. C'est mon truc, il me répond en haussant les épaules.

Je grommelle et il ricane.

- Sois sérieux, Malfoy. Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas que j'appelle quelqu'un ?

- Tout à fait, Potter.

Il soupire. Nous restons silencieux pendant un moment. J'ai cru qu'il allait partir mais à la place, il s'installe à côté de moi. Ses yeux me dévisagent, je peux le sentir. Je rougis. Qu'est-ce qu'il voit ? Que le morveux de jadis est devenu un homme malade et délicat ? Que son vieil ennemi n'est plus rien ? Je serre les poings. Je suis furieux contre moi de ne pas avoir le courage de me tourner pour lui faire face.

- Pourquoi tu es venu ici aujourd'hui ? je demande. C'est le dernier endroit où je pensais te voir.

- Il y a des endroits pires que celui-ci, comme la Vallée de la Mort en Roumanie ou la Montagne des Géants ou tout endroit où se trouvent les Détraqueurs, il plaisante.

Je souris faiblement, mon cœur se sent plus léger quand je remarque _son_ sourire. Alors, je le regarde enfin. Harry parait détendu. Son visage est serein. Cependant, en y regardant de plus près, on peut voir qu'il y a des cernes sous ces yeux magnifiques et qu'il a l'air fatigué.

- Tu as perdu beaucoup de poids, il me sort à ma grande surprise.

Je ricane même si mon cœur bat comme un fou.

- C'est moi ou tu as fait attention à ma beauté ?

Harry grimace.

- C'est impossible de ne pas remarquer comme tu as changé…

Je crois que je rougis mais je fais semblant de rien.

- Mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas, tu te rappelles ?

Il rit.

- Absolument.

C'est à mon tour de faire une grimace.

- Par contre, Potter, toi, tu as _pris_ du poids.

Harry hausse ses sourcils comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Je suis en pleine forme, Malfoy ! Je me dois de l'être ! Ça fait partie de mon boulot !

Oh, oui, il est merveilleusement en forme. Même s'il est recouvert de sa robe noire, je sais que, dessous, il y a un corps de dieu grec. Harry est bien charpenté, je le sais très bien. Je l'ai vu en habits moldus. Je sais très exactement ce que cache sa robe de sorcier. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas lui faire connaître ma vraie opinion.

- Bon, sérieusement, Potter, pourquoi tu es là ? j'insiste.

Je suis aussi courageux que Mr Karl. Comme c'est choquant !

- Tu as dormi pendant mon discours ou quoi ? il me demande, amusé.

- Bien sûr que non ! j'objecte avec indignation malgré moi.

Harry semble remarquer mon lapsus mais il ne dit rien, il se contente de me dévisager, une lueur réjouie dans le regard.

- Si tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit alors tu sais pourquoi je suis là.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de leur soutien.

- Tu en parles comme si tu ne faisais pas partie de leur groupe.

- C'est le cas, je lui assure.

Il me regarde comme si c'est difficile à croire. Mes lèvres s'ourlent d'un sourire amer.

- Astoria, ma femme, aime venir à quelques unes de leur réunion. Je n'y étais pas allé depuis un moment.

Je commence à lui expliquer et je me réprimande instantanément pour ça. Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui faire, de toute façon ?

- Alors, tu es venu uniquement pour moi, il déclare pour me provoquer.

Nos yeux se rencontrent et je me demande si sa provocation est due au fait que les choses ont toujours été ainsi entre nous ou s'il est réellement en train de flirter avec moi. Mais bien sûr, il ne flirte pas. Ça n'arriverait _jamais_. Je fais vraisemblablement fausse route.

- Je suis là pour Astoria.

Il reste silencieux un instant puis dit :

- Tu penses qu'ici tout le monde s'en fout, hein ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question. Pourtant, je décide de répondre.

- Pas exactement. Je sais qu'Astoria s'en soucie et peut-être une autre demi-douzaine. Mais je ne crois pas que qu'ils t'ont invité ici parce qu'ils sont vraiment intéressés par ta cause, aussi noble soit-elle. Rappelle-toi que ces sorcières et ces sorciers sont tout sauf nobles…

- On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'ils m'ont invités. Hermione essaie depuis longtemps de venir y faire un discours. Ils ont finalement accepté à condition que ce soit moi qui fasse le speech à sa place.

- Ils n'ont pas laissé entrer Granger, c'est ça ?

Les yeux verts de Harry s'assombrissent considérablement.

- Ils n'auraient pas osé faire une chose pareille. J'ai été catégorique sur ce que je voulais et je la voulais avec moi. Mais, à la fin, c'est elle qui ne pouvait pas venir.

Tandis je repense à cet épisode et combien la voix de Harry avait dû être glaciale alors qu'il faisait face à ce problème, je souris. Bien sûr que ce tas de bons à rien n'a pas eu le courage d'interdire à Granger de souiller leur précieux petit club de sa présence. Elle est, après tout, la meilleure amie de Harry. Et ce que Harry veut, il l'obtient. Sans mentionner que Granger est vraiment une sorcière brillante. Pourtant, n'est-ce pas étrange que le club les laisse entrer justement maintenant ?

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est bizarre ? je m'enquiers, verbalisant ainsi mes craintes.

- Quoi donc ?

- D'être invité, ici et maintenant. Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

Il hausse les épaules.

- Je suppose qu'ils ont finalement réussi à faire entrer dans leurs petites têtes que nous ne pouvons pas nous enfermer dans notre monde minuscule et ne pas nous attendre à ce que les choses nous affectent tous. Ces garçons et ces filles ne sont que des gamins mais ils créent un dommage considérable parce nous avons oublié de les surveiller.

La voix de Harry est amère, il est clair qu'il se blâme pour ce qui se passe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout, il ne peut pas être responsable pour tout le monde, encore moins pour ce qui est arrivé aux familles des ex-Mangemorts. Personne ne les voulait dans les parages. Ma propre famille souffrait du préjudice de sa propre espèce.

- Ne pas va pas penser qu'ils sont gentils, Potter, je dis.

- Je peux t'assurer que je ne le crois pas une seconde, Malfoy. Mais le fait est que nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour l'argent. Je suis venu parce que je ne veux pas voir créer un autre Voldemort.

À la mention du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres, je sens des frissons me parcourir l'échine. Harry est sans doute la seule personne qui peut dire son nom à haute voix si calmement. Je ne peux même pas y penser sans trembler.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as encore peur du nom de Voldemort, Malfoy, constate Harry avec surprise.

- Bien sûr que non ! je mens mais, malheureusement, je ne suis pas très convaincant.

Il rit et deux adorables fossettes ornent son visage. J'ai envie de le serrer très fort contre moi.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieux, Potter, tu devrais faire attention à Matilda.

Harry me dévisage intensément. Je me demande s'il est passé maître en Legilimencie et s'il est en train de pénétrer mon esprit. Si c'est le cas, je vais essayer de l'en empêcher, même si ça doit me tuer. Pourtant, je ne sens aucune intrusion de sa part. Cependant, je parie qu'il aurait bien aimé.

- Tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas ? il me demande avec une innocence toute feinte.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu sais.

Il rit sans humour.

- Ne joue pas au mariole avec moi, Malfoy. Si tu sais quelque chose…

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que…

J'entends un bruit à l'extérieur et je m'interromps. L'idée que quelqu'un nous espionne me fait frémir. Je me lève cette fois, prêt à m'échapper. Harry se lève aussi et m'empêche de partir.

- Malfoy…

Mon cœur bat la chamade quand je rencontre ses yeux. Je ne devrais pas avoir peur du passé mais c'est le cas. Je n'arrive pas à cacher l'épouvante dans mes yeux pour tout ce qui est arrivé et qui pourrait se produire encore. Je ne veux pas que Scorpius ait à traverser ce que j'ai vécu.

- Sois prudent, Potter, je lui recommande.

Et je pars avant de me ridiculiser.

Harry ne me suit pas et je ne m'y attends pas. Avec un soupir, je vois Astoria et dès qu'elle regarde vers moi, elle sait qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. Nous ne transplanons pas, je suis trop faible pour ça. Au lieu de ça, nous voyageons par Cheminette.

Lorsque nous arrivons, je vais droit dans ma chambre. Je veux me cacher du monde, comme d'habitude. Comme si une telle chose est possible.

Je m'assois sur mon lit, tout en trouvant difficile de croire qu'il y a peu de temps, j'étais tout proche de Harry. Je lui ai parlé. J'ai senti son odeur virile. Je l'ai vu sourire.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux penser à rien. Je ne veux pas penser à mon obsession pour Harry. Et je ne veux pas non plus penser à ce que j'ai vu dans la tête de Matilda. J'espère que ça ne veut rien dire.

Pourtant, pendant mon sommeil, j'ai un horrible cauchemar, les Mangemorts sont revenus pour tuer Harry.

Je dois faire quelque chose. Je dois m'assurer que les Mangemorts appartiennent au passé. Mais comment ? Mon père ? Je doute qu'il puisse me dire quoi que ce soit. Lucius interdit toute conversation déplaisante sur le passé.

Je me relève, en sueur. Je vais à la fenêtre et regarde la lune qui règne seule dans le ciel.

Il y a bien un endroit où je pourrais obtenir les informations que je veux. Je suppose donc que je vais aller faire un petit tour du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 9 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : bonjour, voici donc ce 4ème chapitre. Il est plutôt court mais l'histoire se corse.

Beaucoup d'entres vous continuent à se poser des questions sur la faiblesse physique de Draco, je pense qu'on peut sans trop se tromper déduire qu'il a fait une dépression et qu'il est littéralement _malade d'amour_.

Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment ce soutien.

Bonne lecture

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 4**

L'Allée des Embrumes n'a pas tellement changé. Peut-être que les commerçants sont devenus un peu distants mais bon, ils ont toujours été comme ça. On ne voit jamais de sorcières ou de sorciers respectables se balader dans l'Allée des Embrumes, surtout en journée.

Pendant les cinq ans qui ont suivi la guerre, l'Allée a été quotidiennement patrouillée par les Aurors. Cependant, seuls les Mangemorts les plus stupides et les plus insignifiants ont été surpris à rôder par-là.

On a passé un nombre considérable d'heures à discuter de la possibilité de fermer définitivement l'Allée des Embrumes. Certaines boutiques sont vides depuis quinze ans, voir plus. D'autres sont restées intactes. Mais puisque certains articles de magie ou produits ne peuvent être trouvés que dans l'Allée des Embrumes, sa fermeture a cessé d'être une option. Malheureusement, la communauté magique a besoin d'un endroit comme celui-ci. Il est inutile de préciser que Harry n'était pas très heureux de la décision du Ministère mais il n'a rien pu faire d'autre que continuer à la surveiller.

Pour moi, l'Allée a un aspect pratique. Je ne veux pas y aller mais il le faut. J'ai besoin de renseignements.

Les rues sont sales. Quand j'étais jeune, je me sentais puissant en parcourant ces ruelles ternes avec mon père. Les objets de magie noire n'ont toujours fasciné. Je pouvais passer des heures chez Barjot & Beurk à examiner chacun de leurs articles diaboliques en rêvant d'en posséder quelques uns. J'ai changé d'avis après la guerre. Je ne vais pas jusqu'à dire que maintenant je hais la magie noire mais elle ne m'intéresse plus comme avant.

Depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas entré chez Barjot & Beurk ? Les articles posés sur les étagères poussiéreuses n'ont plus l'air si effrayants mais je parie qu'ils sont toujours aussi dangereux. Presque tous sont assortis d'un avertissement « NE PAS TOUCHER ». Il y a même un bocal rempli d'orbites humaines sur le comptoir. L'une d'elles me fait un clin d'œil. Sur les murs, il y a des masques aux faciès révulsés, on dirait qu'ils veulent me faire fuir.

Le vieux Beurk est toujours vivant. Il est sorti de l'arrière-boutique quand il a entendu quelqu'un entrer dans le magasin, il se fige lorsqu'il me voit. Il pâlit tellement que je crois qu'il va s'enfuir en courant.

Cependant, étonnamment, il boitille jusqu'à moi, les épaules basses, un de ses iris entièrement recouvert par la cataracte. Je pense que sa cupidité est plus forte que sa peur.

- Je ne vous ai pas vu depuis des années. Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous étiez votre père. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? il me questionne de sa voix rauque.

Je me demande quel âge il a.

- J'ai besoin de renseignements. Je paierai un bon prix.

Son œil sain brille d'avidité.

- Je serai heureux de vous aider de toutes les manières possibles.

Je prends un petit sac plein de pièces de ma poche et je le pose sur le comptoir avec un bruit sourd. Ses mains aux veines apparentes s'agitent autour. Je pense que le vieil homme n'a pas vu autant d'argent depuis longtemps. Je comprends pourquoi. La magie noire n'est plus si populaire.

- Matilda Junian. Qu'est-ce qu'elle manigance ?

Les mains de Beurk attrapent le sac avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche. Je le lui retire avec force. Mon corps réagit négativement à cet endroit. Je sens une douleur dans l'estomac. Si j'écoutais mon instinct, je fuirais aussi vite que possible pour retrouver le confort de ma maison. Je dois rassembler beaucoup de courage pour rester et faire face à l'homme écoeurant qui se tient devant moi.

- L'information d'abord, Beurk, je précise froidement.

Beurk me fixe haineusement.

- Je ne sais rien. Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'ai entendu qu'elle organisait d'étranges réunions dans sa maison, je lance en me référant à ce que j'ai vu dans son esprit.

J'espère que j'ai raison. Je n'avais pas passé beaucoup de temps dans la tête de cette affreuse sorcière. Elle avait pu remarquer quelque chose.

- Réunions ? Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez.

Je fais tournoyer le sac d'argent, les pièces s'entrechoquent. Beurk humidifie ses lèvres sèches. J'ai un mouvement de recul.

- Je suppose que je sais quelque chose…, il commence

- Je serai très généreux.

- Je suis surpris que vous, vous ne sachiez rien, Mr Malfoy. Je croyais que vous faisiez partie du groupe.

- Quel groupe ?

- Le groupe des Tout-Puissants. Ils se réunissent une fois par semaine dans le sous-sol du club sorcier.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- Aucune idée. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Il approche ses mains du sac.

- Vous ne m'avez rien donné, Beurk, je lui rappelle fraîchement. J'ai besoin de plus.

Il ricane.

- Et qu'est-ce que je sais, de nos jours ? Rien ! J'ai les Aurors sur le dos une fois par mois ! J'ai perdu un tas de clients par leur faute ! Et vous, pourquoi vous me demandez ce que ceux de votre espèce fabriquent ? Votre père doit le savoir mieux que moi !

J'espère sincèrement que mon père n'est pas impliqué dans quoi que ce soit d'illégal. Pas encore une fois. Il n'avait donc rien appris ? C'était assurément le cas de ma mère. Mais bon, ma mère avait toujours été plus raisonnable que Lucius.

- Qui fait partie du groupe ?

Il y a des grommellements et des jurons.

- Dolohov, Carrow, Avery, Rowle… Les habitués.

Je sens des frissons descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Manifestement, il ne s'agit pas des anciens Mangemorts. Ils étaient soit morts, soit à Azkaban. Beurk ne parle pas de l'ancien groupe, mais de la nouvelle génération. Les enfants et les petits-enfants des ex-Mangemorts. Est-ce que c'est le gang de sorciers orphelins que Harry veut tellement aider ? Est-ce que Harry est venu au club parce qu'il sait que quelque chose ne va pas là-bas ? Je me sens idiot. Harry sait, évidemment. Il ne fait jamais rien sans but précis. Je parie qu'il me suit et prétend m'aider juste pour voir si je sais quelque chose. Harry Potter est un salaud. Il a toujours un coup d'avance.

- Pourquoi ils se réunissent ? Est-ce que le Gang de la mort en fait partie ?

Les yeux de Beurk se mettent à loucher. Je ne peux que deviner à quoi il pense. J'ai dans l'idée d'employer la Legilimencie contre lui mais c'est trop risqué. Je suis faible et Beurk n'est pas aussi évaporé que Matilda. Il a déjà souffert de cette sorte de magie avant. Je parie qu'il saurait s'en défendre.

- Je suis clean, Mr Malfoy. Je ne mêle plus de ce genre de choses dorénavant.

- Quelles choses, Beurk ? j'insiste.

- Ces choses-là ne me regardent plus. C'est tout ce que je peux dire. Si vous avez besoin d'autre chose, je suis à votre service. Mais je ne m'occupe plus de ça, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Je serre les poings. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bon que mon père pour obtenir des informations. Chez Lucius, c'est inné. Il sait toujours sur quels boutons appuyer et combien payer. Moi, je n'ai pas hérité de ses vils talents.

- Juste un dernier truc, Beurk, et je double la mise.

Mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait.

- Ils _sont_ connectés au Gang de la Mort, ils tirent les ficelles depuis les coulisses. Vous êtes satisfait maintenant ? il me répond avec dégoût.

Je ne sais pas s'il me dit la vérité ou s'il veut juste se débarrasser de moi au plus vite. Dans tous les cas, je lui donne son argent. Ses mains fripées se referment dessus comme s'il redoute que je change d'avis. Mon père en avait l'habitude. Moi, non. Je lui laisse l'argent. Je lui propose plus encore s'il a d'autres renseignements. Beurk semble tenté et je me demande si j'aurai des nouvelles de lui bientôt.

Je quitte la boutique, plutôt désappointé. Quel imbécile je suis ! Dans mes fantasmes, je découvrais un plan démoniaque orchestré contre le monde magique et Harry Potter me remerciait à profusion de l'avoir aidé à démanteler ce nouveau mal grandissant. Je pensais même que nous deviendrions amis.

Ma bouche se tord en pli amer. En vérité, je suis joliment arrogant de croire que je suis meilleur que le grand Harry Potter.

Je me sens exténué alors je m'adosse à un mur pendant un instant. Ce qui arrive ensuite est totalement inattendu. Un garçonnet sort de nulle part en courant et s'agrippe à mes robes. Il a l'air d'avoir environ cinq ans. Il était très petit, des cheveux châtains et de grands yeux verts. Son visage a la forme d'un cœur. Il est vraiment très sale. Mon aversion est aussi forte que mon instinct de père. Ses petites mains dégoûtantes me donnent la nausée mais ses yeux verts empêchent ma fuite. Ses yeux ressemblent tellement à ceux de Harry…

Un autre enfant apparaît mais c'est un adolescent cette fois. Il a vraisemblablement quatorze ans. Il est aussi grand que moi, des yeux marron, les cheveux décolorés. Quand il voit que le petit est pendu à l'ourlet de mes robes, il parait soulagé. Son soulagement ne dure pas. Une autre silhouette apparaît derrière lui, baguette prête à l'attaque.

Je sors instantanément la mienne et, avant que la personne encapuchonnée ne puisse frapper l'adolescent avec ce que je reconnais comme le sort de Doloris, je lui lance un sortilège de stupéfixion dans la poitrine. Le garçon plus âgé me regarde avec gratitude et suspicion. Le petit s'agrippe plus fortement à ma robe de soie et se cache le visage derrière moi.

Une autre silhouette à capuche apparaît en jetant des sorts tout autour de lui. Mon cœur bat plus vite. Une partie de moi veut paniquer mais l'autre partie me dit de tenir bon. Je me défends du mieux que je peux, principalement parce que même si l'autre garçon a une baguette, il ne semble pas savoir qu'en faire.

Un autre sorcier arrive et hurle quelque chose à celui qui m'a attaqué.

- Stop ! C'est Malfoy ! dit une voix familière.

Même caché dans l'ombre, je reconnais cet homme aux larges épaules, c'est Gregory Goyle. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Mon esprit se remplit de souvenirs de Poudlard.

L'autre homme abaisse sa baguette. C'est bizarre de voir Goyle donner des ordres et être promptement obéi. C'était plutôt mon rôle.

- Malfoy, je suis désolé de cette brusque attaque, dit Goyle. C'est juste qu'il nous faut ces gamins.

- Pour quoi faire ? j'ose demander.

L'homme près de Goyle rit.

- Comme si t'avais le droit de poser la question, sale traître à ton sang, fait l'homme.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Son visage ne me dit rien.

- Laisse ça, Travers. On veut juste les garçons, Malfoy, insiste Goyle.

Il a sa baguette dans la main et il est prêt à en faire usage.

Nous ne sommes plus amis. En fait, on ne l'a jamais été. Goyle et Crabbe étaient mes gorilles à Poudlard, rien de plus. Crabbe a laissé le pouvoir du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui monter à la tête et il en est mort. Goyle a été un petit peu moins bête. Après la guerre, nos parents ont perdu contact. Le père de Goyle a été envoyé à Azkaban tandis que le mien s'arrangeait pour s'en sortir, comme d'habitude. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on nous traite de traîtres. L'autre raison, c'est parce qu'on a raté pratiquement toutes les missions que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait assignées. Le fait que j'ai sauvé Goyle ne semble pas compter. Ou peut-être que si. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas encore jeté de sort.

Les yeux de l'adolescent étincellent de colère. Il est piégé mais il garde la tête haute. J'en ris presque. Cette attitude, c'est tellement celle de Harry Potter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? je m'enquiers avec la même voix traînante qui était jadis célèbre et qui obligeait Goyle à exécuter tous mes caprices.

Pendant un instant, ça a l'air de marcher mais Travers, en qui j'ai reconnu un ex-Mangemort, pointe sa baguette vers moi et dit avec force :

- Tu ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça, Malfoy ! On veut pas de toi et de ton infecte famille dans notre groupe !

- Allons, Draco, fait Goyle un peu moins agressif.

Je remarque cependant que sa main serre sa baguette plus fermement.

- On veut juste les gamins. Ils sont à nous.

- Je ne suis à personne ! s'exclame l'adolescent en pointant sa baguette sur Travers.

Il essaie de frapper Travers mais c'est un débutant et tout ce qu'il réussi à faire, c'est un gros trou dans le mur qui nous fait face. Le bruit est si fort que je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne n'est encore là. Je croyais qu'une équipe d'Aurors patrouillait l'Allée.

Je ne perds pas de temps en conjonctures. Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivée des gentils. Peut-être que si j'étais plus malin, je leur livrerais les gamins tout simplement pour ensuite rentrer tranquillement chez moi.

Malheureusement, je ne suis pas malin. Au contraire. Avant qu'un sortilège impardonnable ne nous frappe, je tire rapidement l'autre garçon près de moi et, tandis que je le tiens, lui et son frère, je me mets à courir. Dès que nous atteignons un endroit libre de tout sortilège anti-transplanage, je disparais pour le Manoir, tous deux agrippés à moi. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas vaciller et nous tuer tous pendant la procédure. La dernière chose que je note, c'est Goyle et Travers qui jurent à voix haute et le petit qui s'accroche à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 10 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, j'ai été très occupée la semaine dernière, entre famille et boulot, donc je suis un peu en retard sur le rythme annoncé. Ça pourrait se reproduire, alors, ne m'en veuillez pas trop, je fais ce que je peux.

Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment ce soutien.

Bonne lecture

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 5**

Je suis devenu dingue. Une fois arrivé au Manoir, toute ma bravoure s'est évanouie. Je me contiens parce que celui qui me tient est bien plus terrifié que moi.

- Où on est ? C'est quoi cet endroit ? me demande l'adolescent blond, les yeux écarquillés, probablement à cause de la taille du Manoir.

Le Manoir Malfoy vaut le détour. Avec ses quatre-vingt-dix chambres, ceux qui ne le connaissent pas bien peuvent facilement s'y perdre. Quelques paons se promènent sur la vaste pelouse. Le petit garçon se détend un peu quand il les voit, il semble intéressé par la tournure des événements. Mes chiens courent jusqu'à nous et je dois leur ordonner de se tenir tranquilles.

- Chéri ?

Astoria apparaît sur le pas de la porte d'entrée et me dévisage avec effroi.

Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui traverse son esprit mais, en cet instant, tout ce que je veux c'est le confort de mon salon et une tasse de thé bien fort, de préférence avec mes pilules. J'ai un urgent besoin de mes pilules. Je marche un peu difficilement jusqu'au porche, d'où Astoria me fixe comme si elle est pétrifiée par un sort. Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand quand elle voit le petit bonhomme accroché à moi. Je suppose que son instinct maternel bondit parce qu'elle vient vers moi immédiatement, s'accroupit devant lui puis l'éloigne gentiment de moi pour le guider à l'intérieur.

- Eh ! Eh ! Où elle pense aller avec mon frère ? s'écrie l'autre garçon avant de s'élancer derrière ma femme comme s'il allait la frapper.

Il est facile de le stopper d'un infime mouvement de ma baguette et je dois avouer que c'est plutôt amusant. L'adolescent me jette un regard noir.

- _Elle_, c'est ma femme. C'est quoi ton nom, morveux ? je m'enquiers.

Il lève le menton.

- Je m'appelle Alfred. Et je ne suis pas un morveux ! J'ai quinze ans !

Il est plus âgé que je ne le pensais.

- Et ton frère ?

- Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? il me rétorque, sur la défensive.

Je souris sans humour.

- Peut-être parce que je suis assez fou pour vous amener ici, chez moi, je pense avoir le droit de connaître vos noms, non ?

Il grommelle.

- Il s'appelle Angel. Vous pouvez me relâcher maintenant, s'il vous plait ?

Je m'avance jusqu'à lui. Il continue à me regarder furieusement. Ce garçon est brave pour un morveux.

- Je vais y penser, Fred.

- Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Fred !

- Peu importe, _Fred_. Tu es chez moi, ici. Je t'appellerai comme bon me semble.

Le gamin grogne plus fort. C'est vraiment amusant de le titiller. Son tempérament bouillant me rappelle celui de Harry. Je me demande si c'est la raison qui m'a poussé à les amener dans ma maison. Le petit a les yeux de Harry et l'aîné son caractère explosif et l'insupportable courage de celui qui n'a peur de rien. Tous deux ressemblent beaucoup à Harry.

Je dois vraiment perdre la tête. Peut-être que je devrais prendre rendez-vous à Ste-Mangouste. Astoria me le suggérerait assurément. Son mari est en train de devenir dingue.

Mais le bon côté des choses est qu'au moins, je n'ai pas enlevé les enfants de Harry.

L'agaçante voix interrompt mes pensées.

- Alors, c'est votre maison ? Vous êtes riche ?

J'affiche un sourire narquois.

- Ce n'est pas assez évident ?

Il fait une grimace.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'ôtez pas ce sortilège que je puisse m'en aller avec mon frère ?

- Pourquoi tu ne commencerais pas par te comporter gentiment et me remercier de t'avoir sauver la vie ? je réfute.

- Je me serais échappé si vous n'aviez pas été sur mon chemin !

- Mais bien sûr. Tu étais poursuivi par des Mangemorts et tout ce que tu avais pour te protéger, toi et ton petit frère, c'est une baguette qui a l'air de faire plus de mal que de bien… En effet, tes chances étaient vraiment bonnes, je commente avec sarcasme.

Je le libère finalement du sortilège et me dirige vers le Hall. Le morveux me suit en me posant un million de questions à la fois et m'ordonne de l'amener vers son frère.

Quand j'entre dans le salon, je me verse un whisky. Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de boire avec ce genre de médicaments mais merde, quoi. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de fort. J'offre un verre à Alfred qui, d'un geste de défi, le prend et le descend cul sec. C'est drôle de l'observer rouler des yeux et s'écrouler sur le sofa. Le gamin n'a probablement jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie. J'apprécie le silence, brisé uniquement par les pas légers d'Astoria.

- Draco, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas boire, elle me réprimande d'une voix douce.

Seule Astoria a le pouvoir de rester douce même lorsqu'elle est en colère. J'aimerais tellement l'aimer comme elle mérite de l'être.

- C'est juste un verre. Où est l'autre enfant ?

Elle regarde en direction d'Alfred et fronce les sourcils en l'entendant ronfler. Cependant, elle ne demande rien.

- Lui, c'est Alfred, j'explique avec un sourire. Le plus jeune s'appelle Angel. Ils sont frères.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu as un air épouvantable !

Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon front.

- Tu as de la fièvre, Draco. Je pense que tu devrais aller prendre un bain et te coucher. Je m'occuperai du reste.

Elle est extraordinaire. Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de nous qu'elle s'inquiéterait de ma santé.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce qui est arrivé, je lui rappelle.

- Eh bien, tu devais avoir tes raisons.

Je soupire lourdement.

- Ils ont été attaqués par des Mangemorts.

Son visage rose de poupée blêmit. Je sais qu'Astoria déteste la guerre autant que n'importe quel autre sorcier normal. Son père n'a pas voulu devenir l'un des sous-fifres du Seigneur des Ténèbres mais il a payé un lourd tribut pour cette bravade. Le vieil homme est maintenant invalide et son fils aîné a été assassiné en représailles.

- Des Mangemorts ? elle répète à mi-voix. Je croyais qu'ils n'existaient plus…

- Moi aussi. Bon, il semblerait qu'ils ne s'appellent plus ainsi désormais. Je suppose qu'ils appartiennent à ce nouveau groupe : les Tout-Puissants.

- Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Peut-être qu'Alfred sait quelque chose.

- C'est pour cette raison que tu les as amenés ici ?

- Non.

Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil comme si j'avais peur de ne plus pouvoir tenir debout.

- Ce n'était pas prémédité. C'est arrivé, c'est tout. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce que Goyle et les autres avaient planifié mais je n'aime pas l'idée qu'ils puissent s'en prendre à des enfants quand ça leur chante.

Astoria acquiesce comme si mon étrange comportement de la surprend pas le moins du monde.

- Comment va Angel ? je demande.

Elle sourit enfin, l'air moins anxieux.

- Il a pris une douche. Il était tellement sale, Draco ! J'ai peur d'imaginer ce qu'ont traversé ces garçons jusqu'à maintenant…

Elle frémit.

- Il est si mignon. Mais il est si effrayé, je devrais me trouver près de lui. Je l'ai laissé avec Lara.

Je la regarde partir sans rien ajouter. J'appelle Joah, un autre de nos elfes de maison et je lui demande de prendre soin d'Alfred. Le garçon a aussi besoin d'une bonne douche, probablement de nourriture et de repos. Il est plutôt maigre pour son âge. Je suis certain qu'il conviendrait parfaitement au programme de charité de Harry.

En parlant du diable… Une partie de moi veut le contacter et lui raconter ce qui vient d'arriver. Mais l'autre partie a bien trop peur. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui se passe dans le monde magique et je n'aime pas ça.

Il y a une autre bonne raison de ne pas appeler Harry, je n'ai jamais été un citoyen modèle. Bien que je me comporte correctement maintenant, j'ai commis quelques petites infractions par le passé. Rien de sérieux, vraiment, mais le Ministère ne laisse rien passer. Comme la fois où j'ai essayé d'importer un bébé dragon de Roumanie pour le sixième anniversaire de Scorpius.

Alors contacter le Ministère est hors de question. Je dois parler à mon père. Mais avant ça, je dois me reposer. Je vais dans ma chambre et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je suis surpris quand je vois mon reflet. J'ai l'air d'un zombie. Je suis pâle mais fiévreux tout à la fois et j'ai des profonds cernes sous les yeux. Je me sens vieux.

L'eau tiède coule sur mon corps et détend mes muscles douloureux. Je suis sûr de m'endormir dès ma tête touchera l'oreiller. Je n'ai pas tort. Je me réveille quand Astoria me secoue délicatement. Son beau visage est inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? je m'enquiers, en ouvrant lentement les paupières.

- Harry Potter est là.

- Quoi ?

Je me redresse d'un coup.

- Harry Potter est _là_, dans notre salon. Il veut te parler.

Je ne peux pas contrôler les battements fous de mon cœur. Je ne veux pas voir Harry mais, en même temps, je le veux. S'il est ici, c'est que ça ne sent pas bon. Je parie que ça a quelque chose à voir avec les événements de l'Allée des Embrumes. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il en a eu vent. Mais bon, Harry sait toujours ce qui se passe dans le monde magique. Il n'y a aucune exception. Je me rappelle encore qu'il a su exactement où intercepter mon bébé dragon et à quel point il a été amusé par mon audace.

Il ne sera pas de mon côté, j'en suis bien certain. Je serai le suspect numéro un de ce sur quoi il enquête. Mais, avant que mon esprit donne des ailes à mon imagination fertile, je décide de descendre et de lui faire face.

Je préfèrerais vraiment le confort de mes appartements où je me sens parfaitement en sécurité. Je sens déjà un vertige familier me submerger et mon estomac se soulève pendant que je m'habille. Je commence à transpirer. Ce sont les symptômes typiques d'une personne qui souffre d'attaques de panique.

Je descends lentement jusqu'à Harry, comme si ça allait, d'une façon ou d'une autre, me soulager de ma souffrance. Je prends le long corridor sur ma droite et je marche jusqu'au salon principal. J'ouvre la porte et je vois Harry debout, appuyé contre le manteau de la cheminée. Ses yeux vert émeraude se tournent immédiatement vers moi. Mon corps se transforme en gelée. Mon malaise s'empire. Le problème maintenant n'est pas uniquement dû à la panique, il est dû également au fait que Harry est juste là.

- Potter, je le salue d'une voix traînante.

J'essaie de paraître ennuyé.

- Malfoy, il me répond sur le même ton, un sourcil arqué. Tu as l'air encore pire que lorsqu'on s'est vus au club des sorciers snobinards de Londres.

- Charmant, je rétorque avec un sourire affecté. Je peux t'aider ? C'est un peu tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

- Eh bien, comme ce n'en est pas une, je suppose que je ne brise pas les règles de la bienséance, n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire est aussi cynique que le mien.

- Je crois que tu sais pourquoi je suis ici.

- Tu peux être plus explicite ?

Il rit.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de cette question ?

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là ? je demande.

- Eh bien, si je dois être plus spécifique, ça veut dire que tu as fais les quatre cents coups, non ?

Oh, ouais. Putain, je mène la grande vie. Je passe la plupart de mes journées à la maison, j'essaie de manger un minimum et je me promène sur mes terres avec mes chiens. Scorpius me manque.

- Je vis du bon côté de la loi, Potter, je déclare.

- Je te crois. Ces cinq dernières années, tu es plutôt resté retiré.

Je sens mon corps se raidir. Alors il sait tout. Je me demande s'il sait que je vois un psychiatre. C'est fort possible. Rien n'échappe à l'œil du tigre de Potter. Cependant, je doute sérieusement qu'il sache ce que je ressens pour lui. Au moins, cet aspect de ma vie reste parfaitement sauf.

- Je me souviens encore plutôt affectueusement de ce bébé dragon que tu as essayé de ramener de Roumanie.

- Il en a passé de l'eau sous les ponts depuis, Potter. Si je me rappelle bien, j'ai payé une petite fortune en amendes pour cet épisode particulier.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, tu n'as pas été arrêté au moins.

Il a raison. Si j'avais été arrêté, je n'aurais pas survécu un seul jour en prison. Il le savait. Mes avocats ont trouvé un arrangement raisonnable avec le Département de la Justice afin de s'assurer que la prison me serait épargnée.

- Pourquoi tu n'en viens pas au fait, Potter. Pourquoi tu es là ?

Je suis exténué. Je m'assieds dans le fauteuil le plus proche pour tenter de cacher mon malaise. S'il remarque quoi que ce soit, il ne dit rien.

- Il y a eu du grabuge dans l'Allée des Embrumes, aux environs de quinze heures quarante.

S'il s'attend à ce que je réplique, il est déçu. Harry met les mains dans ses poches. Malheureusement, il est vêtu de son uniforme d'Auror – une horrible mais intimidante robe noire, ornée d'un aigle sur la poitrine. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je dirais une chose pareille mais je préfère qu'il porte des vêtements moldus. Ils le rendent bien plus attirant.

Ses cheveux sont restés ébouriffés et très, très noirs. Il y passe la main. Je dois me mordre les lèvres pour éviter un gémissement de désir.

Ses yeux verts étincellent quand ils rencontrent les miens. Est-ce qu'il a remarqué le désir malsain que j'ai pour lui ? J'en tremble.

- Tu as froid ? il me demande.

Harry ne laisse rien passer. Comme il est agaçant !

- Un peu, je réponds.

- Tu veux que j'allume un feu dans l'âtre ?

Je le dévisage comme si je voyais un chien à trois têtes.

- Okay, c'est moi qui suis malade et c'est toi qui hallucines ?

Un sourire sexy orne ses lèvres. C'est suffisant pour que mon cœur se remette à battre la chamade. Je me sens comme au bord d'un précipice.

- J'essaie juste d'être gentil. Tu es vraiment malade ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, de toute façon, je rétorque froidement.

Une part de moi hurle comme une écolière pour capter une lueur de sincère inquiétude au fond des yeux de Harry.

Il soupire.

- Bon, d'accord. Plus de bavardages, alors, il fait avec lassitude.

Il s'approche de moi, je retiens mon souffle.

- L'Allée des Embrumes, Malfoy. Il s'est passé quoi ?

- Comment je pourrais le savoir ? je questionne avec nonchalance.

- Eh bien, tu devrais. Tu y étais après tout. Un témoin oculaire t'a vu jeter des sorts autour de toi plus d'une fois. L'un d'eux a frappé quelqu'un. Mais personne ne sait qui étaient les autres.

- Oh, alors, c'est moi qu'on a reconnu. Le bouc émissaire, en somme, je ricane. Je me demande pourquoi…

- Peut-être parce que les gènes des Malfoy sont uniques.

- Tu veux dire par-là que nous sommes grands, blonds et incroyablement beaux ?

- Je ne suis moins certain pour ce qui est d'être beau.

- Ah, mais c'est un intéressant choix de mots, Potter. Alors tu es partagé entre le fait de me trouver diaboliquement séduisant ou juste purement sexy ? je le provoque sans savoir où je trouve le culot de le faire.

Harry sourit presque ou, du moins, c'est l'impression que j'en ai. Il ferme la distance entre nous et s'assied à mes côtés. Je dois lutter pour rester indifférent.

- Allons, Malfoy. Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé, je vais devoir te convoquer au Ministère pour témoigner, où tu seras questionné non seulement par moi mais aussi par plusieurs Aurors que tu n'aimes pas. Ce sera très déplaisant, je suis sûr que tu t'en rends compte.

- Ils ont trouvé un corps dans l'Allée des Embrumes ?

J'ignore volontairement la menace mais c'est assez évident que je ne veux pas voir d'Aurors.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as tué quelqu'un ? il se renfrogne, le corps raidi.

- Mais non, Potter ! Je te demande juste si tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'inconscient.

- Il n'y avait personne quand nous sommes arrivés, juste un grand trou dans le mur d'une boutique vide et quelques dégâts par-ci, par-là. Tu _étais _là-bas, hein ?

- Tu ne devrais pas d'abord me demander où j'étais à quinze heures quarante ?

- Je perds patience, Malfoy, il m'avertit gentiment.

Néanmoins, je peux voir de la fureur dans ses yeux. Je m'adosse contre le fauteuil et je ferme les paupières. Quel bien ça ferait de lui cacher la vérité ? Peut-être que si je partage un peu de ce que je sais avec Harry, nous deviendrions plus proches. Ou peut-être que je devrais juste me lancer un sortilège mortel et en finir avec mon semblant de vie, une fois pour toutes.

- J'étais dans l'Allée des Embrumes, je confesse.

Et je commence à lui raconter l'histoire. Je lui dis que je suspecte Matilda Junian de manigancer quelque chose et je me suis allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour collecter des renseignements. Puis je lui narre mon combat avec Goyle et les deux autres. Harry écoute sans dire un mot, mémorisant chaque détail de mon récit.

- Je suis stupéfait, il me dit après un moment. C'est incroyable ce que tu as fait dans l'intérêt général.

Je grimace.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu te retournes contre tes anciens camarades, sans compter protéger deux enfants innocents contre eux.

- Eh, Potter ! je l'interromps avant qu'il ne m'énerve encore plus. Je te prie de ne pas oublier que tu es dans ma maison ! J'exige un certain respect ! Et comme tu le sais très bien, ce ne sont _pas_ mes amis.

- Je dois te rappeler ton passé, Malfoy ? Ou de quoi mes amis et moi avons souffert dans cette maison ?

Le ton de sa voix est grave.

Très bien, il marque un point. Je suis Draco Malfoy, ex-Mangemort, fils de l'un d'eux également et mon seul intérêt a toujours été de sauver mon cul. Mais, ça, c'est le passé. Tellement d'années sont passées depuis le temps où je faisais les mauvais choix… Il n'a pas remarqué que cette pièce est différente de l'ancienne ? J'ai fermé l'ancien salon principal du Manoir à jamais. Il y a tellement de gens qui ont été torturés et tués là-bas que je ne supporte plus de m'en approcher. Harry ne semble pas s'en rendre compte.

- Les gens changent, je déclare.

- Ils ne changent pas tant que ça.

- C'était il y a longtemps, Potter ! J'ai bien appris ma leçon ! je rétorque avec une colère que j'ignorais posséder encore.

Il hausse les épaules. Il ne me croit pas. Qu'il aille se faire foutre, alors ! J'aurais dû tout garder pour moi et refuser de le voir. Dans la matinée, les garçons seront partis et il n'y aura plus rien pour me relier à l'Allée des Embrumes.

Mais je suis masochiste et je veux que Harry soit près de moi, même dans des conditions aussi sordides.

- Alors, c'est vraiment tout ce que tu sais ? il me demande après une minute de silence.

- Oui. Tu peux me donner du Véritasérum si tu veux, je le défie.

- Ne me tente pas.

Nous nous dévisageons pendant un moment et je sens une incroyable énergie flotter entre nous. Il y a du feu dans ses yeux verts mais je n'ose pas espérer. Cette attraction n'est pas mutuelle et ne le sera jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux tout simplement pas l'oublier ? Je suis le premier à détourner le regard.

- Tu n'as pas l'air en condition de prendre une potion aussi forte, il fait remarquer.

Merlin, je semble si mal en point ?

- Je dois parler aux garçons, fait Harry sans prendre mon déplaisir en considération. Ils seront pris en charge par notre Institution. Ils seront bien là-bas. Tu peux les appeler, s'il te plait ?

- Potter, il est tard. Ils sont en train de dormir. Et loin de moi l'idée de te contrarier mais tu penses vraiment qu'ils seront en sécurité dans l'Institution ?

Il me dévisage comme si je ne suis qu'un enfant qui ne connaît pas la manière dont tourne le monde. Ça me rend absolument furax.

- Ils seront plus en sécurité qu'ici. Tes amis…

- Ce ne sont pas mes amis !

- Peu importe. Ils viendront ici. Tu le sais. Je suis même surpris qu'ils ne soient pas déjà là.

- Personne ne pensera que je les ai amenés dans ma maison, tu ne crois pas ? Pas Draco Malfoy, le lâche.

Je me méprise avec mes propres mots. Malheureusement, ils sont vrais.

- En outre, le Manoir est très bien protégé contre les visiteurs déplaisants.

Et par déplaisants visiteurs, je veux dire les ex-Mangemorts qui veulent voir notre famille disparaître de la face de la terre.

- Peut-être que tu as raison.

Une fois de plus, ses yeux transpercent les miens et j'ai l'impression de flotter ailleurs, dans un endroit plus vivant et plus heureux. Son regard fixe me rend nerveux.

- Tu n'es pas en train d'utiliser la Legilimencie contre moi, Potter ? je demande, méfiant.

Il rit.

- Je ne rêverais même pas de faire une chose pareille, Malfoy.

- Snape disait que tu n'étais vraiment pas doué.

Une ombre passe sur le visage de Harry un bref instant puis disparaît.

- Bien, à cette époque, il avait raison, il me confirme à ma grande surprise.

Il y a une période de silence inconfortable. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai amené Snape sur le tapis ?

- Il croyait en toi, Potter, je dis à mi-voix.

Je ne suis pas sûr que Harry l'ait entendu. Mais ce qu'il répond ensuite me fait comprendre qu'il avait les oreilles grandes ouvertes.

- Je sais, Malfoy. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si le nom de mon fils est Albus Severus.

- Oh, d'accord. Mais franchement, Potter, quel horrible nom.

Il fait une grimace.

- Pas plus que Scorpius Hyperion.

Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer. Il se lève brusquement et se place dans un coin de la pièce. Je hausse un sourcil, en me demandant s'il a vu quelque chose ou s'il veut simplement plus d'espace entre nous.

Ce que je n'ai pas remarqué, c'est son téléphone cellulaire qui vibrait dans sa poche, c'est pourquoi il a besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Il parle doucement et tendrement et je ne peux que deviner qui est à l'autre bout du fil. Je ferme mes yeux une nouvelle fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je dois supporter tout ça ?

- Malfoy, voilà le marché, il me dit quand il a éteint son téléphone. Les garçons peuvent rester jusqu'à demain. Après, ils partiront avec moi. Entre-temps, deux de mes hommes resteront là pour les protéger.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Inutile de dire que l'idée d'avoir des Aurors dans ma maison me déplait. Le Manoir a servi de quartier général au Seigneur des Ténèbres durant la guerre et après, il a grouillé d'Aurors qui ont confisqué tout ce que nous avions. Il est évident que je ne veux pas les revoir dans ma maison.

- Bien sûr que si. De plus, je ne vois pas comment tu peux m'en empêcher.

- C'est ma maison !

- Et ces garçons sont mes témoins. Je ne risquerai pas leur vie.

Et la mienne ? Je pense à me plaindre mais ça ne me fera aucun bien. Je finis par acquiescer. Je sais que c'est inutile de m'opposer à l'idée que des Aurors traînent dans le Manoir. Peu importe ce que j'aimerais ou pas, ils resteront parce que le tout-puissant Harry Potter le décrète.

Harry se retourne et se dirige vers la porte. Je me lève et, même en me sentant nauséeux et pris de vertiges, je reste droit.

- Potter, tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

- Je ne vois pas pour quelle raison.

J'ai envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Tu ne crois pas que je mérite de le savoir ? Je leur ai sauvé la vie ! Je suis allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes pour obtenir des informations pour toi ! je laisse échapper.

Je pâlis instantanément. Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il va penser maintenant ? Je n'ai pas le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. J'ai peur de ce que je vais y voir. Il dit quelque chose mais je suis si perturbé que je ne l'entends pas. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Quelque chose compresse ma poitrine, me coupe le souffle.

- … Alors on peut finir cette conversation demain, il termine.

Et ensuite, il part. Je reste debout là un long moment et c'est comme ça qu'Astoria me trouve quelques minutes plus tard. Elle essaie de me faire parler mais je n'ai plus de force. Je retourne dans ma chambre, verrouille la porte et tire les rideaux. Puis, dans le noir, je me mets à pleurer.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 10 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, nous voici donc déjà au chapitre 6. Merci pour tous vos messages d'encouragements, j'apprécie vraiment ce soutien.

Bonne lecture

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 6**

Le matin est froid et gris. Malheureusement, le ciel nuageux et le vent glacial me font renoncer à l'idée de prendre mon petit-déjeuner dans la véranda comme je le fais habituellement. Au lieu de ça, je préfère rester à l'intérieur où il fait chaud, sauf qu'il y fait aussi sombre que mon humeur. Je n'ai pas faim mais le petit-déjeuner est un rituel nécessaire. En outre, je dois manger _quelque chose_. Je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je me sentirai pire plus tard.

Astoria arrive, le petit Angel à ses côtés, alors que je bois une tasse de thé au lait. Il est maintenant proprement vêtu des anciens habits de Scorpius. C'est vraiment un beau petit garçon. Sa minuscule bouche et son nez sont parfaits. Les cheveux châtains autrefois sales sont maintenant soyeux et brillants. Ses yeux verts étincellent de joie. Astoria le fait asseoir sur une chaise adaptée à sa taille.

Angel ouvre des grands yeux en voyant la table. Je souris tristement. Je devine que s'il a vécu dans la rue pendant un bon moment, la vue d'œufs brouillés, de scones frais, de cakes, de muffins, de jus de fruits et de fruits est totalement nouvelle pour lui. Je sens quelque chose presser mon cœur. Finalement, la lutte de Harry pour aider ces gamins prend du sens pour moi et je me sens encore plus mal, si c'est possible.

Je n'ai jamais prêté attention à La Fondation Albus Dumbledore pour Enfants Nécessiteux. Je m'étais dit alors que c'était parce que je ne voulais pas m'approcher de Harry de quelle façon que ce soit. Mais le fait est que j'en suis resté éloigné pour des raisons purement égoïstes.

Alors que j'observe Angel engloutir toute la nourriture qu'il peut comme s'il s'attendait que tout disparaisse d'un instant à l'autre, je me sens vraiment très moche.

Je pense que mon caractère s'est amélioré depuis la guerre mais est-ce bien le cas ? Comment puis-je m'attendre à ce que Harry me remarque si je suis toujours le même ?

Ses yeux sont attirés vers l'adolescent maussade qui fait son entrée, un des elfes de maison s'agite derrière lui. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou me fâcher. Il est assurément plus présentable ce matin. Il s'assied à côté de son frère dès qu'il le voit et nous dévisage, Astoria et moi, d'un air méfiant. Astoria lui sourit gentiment.

- Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. J'ai demandé à Swan d'apporter une autre tasse de thé, elle lui indique de sa voix mélodieuse. Ou peut-être que tu préfères autre choses.

- Je veux rien, il rétorque rudement.

Je grimace.

- Ne sois pas impoli, je l'avertis en fronçant les sourcils. Je parie que tu n'as pas pris de repas corrects depuis des semaines. Alors mange ce que tu veux.

Angel jette un coup d'œil anxieux à son frère. Je n'arrive pas à deviner si Alfred commence à manger pour rassurer son frère ou si c'est parce que son estomac se met à gronder. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le garçon cesse finalement de se plaindre et se met à manger aussi goulûment qu'Angel. Il réussit même à répondre aux questions d'Astoria sans paraître agressif. Lui, tout comme son frère, sont affamés. Je les envie presque. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas mangé quelque chose en y prenant du plaisir ?

Lorsqu'ils ont fini, les elfes viennent nettoyer la table. Je les amène dans une autre pièce, à l'arrière du Manoir, elle est plus grande et plus éclairée. Scorpius a l'habitude d'y jouer quand il est à la maison. Certains de ses jouets sont encore éparpillés un peu partout.

Angel est très intéressé par deux baguettes en plastique posée sur une table basse. Je laisse Astoria le prendre par la main et lui donner la permission de les toucher. Alfred est juste à côté de moi, il regarde tout comme s'il attendait le moment parfait pour s'échapper. Pauvre gosse.

Je vois une silhouette bouger dehors. Un homme vêtu d'une robe noire agite sa main dans ma direction juste pour me contrarier. C'est un des Aurors que Harry a laissé au Manoir le soir précédent. Je ravale mon irritation.

- Alfred, il faut qu'on parle, je lui fais.

Il sursaute nerveusement en m'entendant il fixait l'Auror.

- J'ai rien à dire, il me répond avec défi.

Ce gamin a du caractère, c'est certain. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça alors je lui dis de prendre place dans la causeuse avec moi tandis qu'Astoria, toujours si attentive à mes intentions, emmène Angel plus loin, vers une malle pleine d'anciens jouets afin de nous laisser un peu d'intimité.

- Je pense que tu as beaucoup à dire. Qui vous pourchassait ? j'insiste.

Alfred grogne. Il commence à marcher de long en large, les bras croisés. Je sais qu'il est en train de se demander s'il peut me faire confiance et me révéler ses secrets.

- Depuis comment de temps vous vivez dans la rue ? je demande doucement.

Il s'arrête et me dévisage.

- Je sais pas, depuis un certain temps, maintenant… Pas que ça me fasse quoi que ce soit, ni rien. Mais je suis inquiet pour Angel.

Il regarde son frère, de la tendresse au fond des yeux mais aussi de l'appréhension.

- Qui sont vos parents ?

J'essaie de ne pas paraître inquisiteur mais je n'y arrive pas.

- Ce sont pas vos affaires !

Le même Auror que précédemment, un homme grand et fort, frappe à la vitre et me demande de l'ouvrir. Harry est là. Il me faut un moment pour me remettre, je n'avais pas du tout remarqué sa présence. Après une profonde inspiration, je m'avance vers la fenêtre et la fais glisser. Harry entre, tout comme l'autre Auror. Je déteste que les Aurors empiètent sur le caractère sacré de ma maison. Les Mangemorts et les Aurors ne m'ont apporté que de mauvais souvenirs.

Harry survole brièvement la pièce. Astoria joue avec Angel quelques mètres plus loin. Nos yeux se rencontrent un infime instant. J'essaie de lui montrer que je vais bien.

Alfred, d'un autre côté, semble prêt à s'enfuir. Il essayerait probablement de transplaner d'ici s'il savait comment faire. Harry remarque sa tension et lui offre un sourire amical. C'est un sourire ouvert, le genre de sourire qu'on reçoit d'un père attentif. Je suppose que l'attitude de Harry convainc Alfred qu'il fait face à un allié et non à un ennemi parce que le garçon se détend un peu.

- Je dois te parler, fait Harry en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu t'appelles Alfred, non ?

Alfred ne fait aucun geste et reste silencieux.

- Et ça, c'est Angel, il poursuit en pointant le petit garçon qui le dévisage maintenant avec curiosité.

- Il y a un endroit où on peut parler en privé ?

La question de Harry m'est adressée, cette fois. J'acquiesce.

- Par ici.

Je les conduis dans une pièce plus petite – mais pas moins confortable. Tout le monde se tient debout au lieu de s'asseoir. C'est comme si chacun d'entre nous s'attend à ce que les autre s'enfuient ou fassent quelque chose d'inattendu d'un moment à l'autre.

- Et _toi_, tu peux nous laisser en privé, Malfoy ?

Ses mots me coupent comme un couteau. Je reste aussi impassible que possible. Si Astoria pouvait me voir, elle serait fière de moi.

- Navré, Potter, mais c'est ma maison et ce garçon est mon invité. Puisque je suis l'adulte responsable de son bien-être en cet instant, je vais plutôt rester.

L'Auror, dont j'ignore le nom, sort sa baguette et semble sur le point de me menacer avec. Harry arrête son geste.

- C'est bon, Louis.

Puis il s'adresse à moi :

- S'il y a un problème pour savoir qui est responsable de lui, je peux demander à l'un des tuteurs de l'Institution de venir ici.

- Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir ce qui se passe, Potter. Après tout, c'est moi qui les ai sauvés, je le défie.

C'est un sacré pas en avant pour le lâche que je suis. Mais à bien y réfléchir, quand ça concerne Harry Potter, je sens toujours mon sang bouillir et je n'arrive jamais à m'empêcher de m'élever contre lui.

Harry a l'air de savoir ce que j'ai en tête parce qu'il me sourit brièvement. C'est un sourire plutôt sexy.

- Hé, vous oubliez une chose ! s'exclame Alfred. Je veux parler à personne ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est m'éloigner de tout ça !

- D'accord, fait Harry doucement en se tournant pour regarder Alfred. Si tu me dis où je peux trouver tes parents, tu pourras y aller. Mais s'il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de vous, je devrai vous emmener avec moi et vous placer en institution.

- Vous voulez dire dans la prison des orphelins ? demande Alfred avec dédain.

Harry hausse un sourcil.

- L'Institution est loin d'être une prison. C'est l'endroit idéal pour les enfants comme toi.

- Les enfants comme moi ? Et qu'est-ce que vous savez de moi, exactement ?

- C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui s'est passé dans l'Allée des Embrumes, hier ? Qui vous poursuivait et pourquoi ? Et, avant que tu nies tout en bloc, pense à ton frère dans l'autre pièce. Je n'aimerais pas devoir l'interroger, lui, mais si je le dois, je le ferai.

- Je vous interdis de faire quoi que se soit à mon frère !

Je dois admettre qu'il est assez courageux.

- C'est bon de savoir que tu prends soin de lui, Alfred, fait Harry avec gentillesse. D'ailleurs, nous ne blesserons aucun d'entre vous. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui se passe. Est-ce que Malfoy est impliqué de quelque manière que se soit ? Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire la vérité. Je suis ici pour te protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

Je me renfrogne. Je suis réellement offensé. Est-ce qu'il ne peut pas dire à quel point je me suis exposé à mes anciens ennemis rien qu'en ayant ces gosses chez moi et des Aurors partout ? Les Mangemorts ou les Tout-Puissants ou quel que soit leur nom allaient probablement garder un œil sur moi maintenant. Je suis en danger. Mais bien sûr, Harry Potter s'en fout. Je n'arrive pas à tenir ma langue.

- J'ai risqué ma tête pour eux, Potter.

L'Auror prénommé Louis ricane. Harry me dévisage mais avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, il est coupé par la voix forte d'Alfred :

- J'ai rien demandé à personne !

- Non, en effet, tu t'en serais très bien sorti tout seul, hein ? je fais remarquer avec un sourire affecté.

- Alfred, on veut juste t'aider, indique Harry de cette même voix tranquille qui m'énerve.

- C'est pas parce que vous êtes Harry Potter que j'ai confiance en vous ! On est dans cette situation à cause de vous ! Tout est de votre faute ! C'est votre faute si mon père est parti ! C'est votre faute si ma mère…

Alfred s'interrompt brusquement. Il tremble et ses yeux sont pleins de larmes. Pourtant, il est assez fort pour ne pas les verser. J'ai pitié de lui mais, plus incroyablement, c'est une vague d'affection paternelle qui me submerge. Je veux le protéger. Harry semble ressentir la même chose mais ce sentiment n'est pas aussi étranger pour lui qu'il l'est pour une personne comme moi.

Je remarque aussi que Harry a l'air blessé par les affirmations d'Alfred, ce qui me distrait de ma propre douleur. Harry se sent coupable. Quand nous parlions dans la maison de Matilda, il paraissait sincèrement secoué par le nombre croissant d'enfants sorciers vivant dans les rues. Des enfants apparentés aux ex-Mangemorts. Des enfants comme Alfred et Angel. Je suis choqué de réaliser que Harry s'en accuse.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, dit finalement Harry.

Alfred et moi sommes abasourdis.

- Je ne suis pas fier d'un grand nombre de choses, poursuit Harry. Je n'y ai pas prêté attention comme j'aurai dû… Que s'est-il passé avec tes parents ?

- Mon père… Je ne sais pas, répondit Alfred.

Je devine que la soudaine fragilité de Harry l'a touché autant que moi.

- Il a juste disparu. Et ma mère… Elle… Elle s'est suicidée quand j'avais onze ans. Vous savez ce que c'est. Toujours la même histoire. Elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour m'envoyer à l'école et elle ne voulait pas de la charité des autres.

On dirait que la pièce s'est brusquement remplie de Détraqueurs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais alors ? demande Harry, les yeux tristes.

- Ce que je devais ! Angel n'avait que deux ans ! Ça a été difficile mais on y est arrivé. On a trouvé des autres comme nous !

- Le Gang de la Mort, glisse Louis.

- Ouais et ils ont été gentils ! Ils nous ont laissé rester avec eux. Ils se sont occupés de nous ! Ils sont comme moi. Personne ne se soucie de nous, alors pourquoi on devrait de soucier du reste du monde ?

- Oh, oui, Matthew McNair est un charmant jeune homme. Je sais qu'il te cherche.

Matthew McNair ? Je ne me souviens pas de lui. Cependant, je me rappelle très bien Walden McNair. Il est toujours enfermé à Azkaban, pas seulement parce que c'était un Mangemort mais aussi qu'il a tué Broderick Bode.

- Vous connaissez Matthew ? demande Alfred comme si c'était impossible.

- Je le connais très bien, déclare Harry.

- Qui est-ce ? je m'enquiers.

- Leur meneur. Il a vingt-quatre ans, c'est le petit-fils de Walden McNair, répond Harry. Quand son grand-père a été arrêté, sa famille a éclaté. Sa grand-mère s'est enfuie en Roumanie où elle avait de la parenté, elle n'a pris que sa plus jeune fille avec elle. Son fils aîné a été recruté par Voldemort mais il a échoué et il a été tué. La mère de Matthew…

- … s'est suicidée, complète Alfred pour lui.

- Oui.

Harry soupire lourdement. Il est manifestement chamboulé.

- Tu ne sais vraiment rien, Malfoy ?

Je secoue la tête. Après la guerre, j'étais trop occupé avec mes propres blessures pour me soucier de quiconque. J'ai détesté chaque minute de ma vie quand j'étais Mangemort. J'ai envie de m'arracher la peau chaque fois que je vois la marque sur mon avant-bras. Elle n'a jamais complètement disparu, même après la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est maintenant plus claire mais elle est toujours là.

Louis murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Harry. Je serre les poings devant cette audace. Je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il ne me fait pas confiance, pas plus qu'il ne veut de moi dans cette pièce.

- Peut-être que je ne sais pas ce que tu as traversé, Alfred, mais je suis aussi un orphelin, déclare Harry en regardant Alfred. Je n'ai jamais rencontré mes parents. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

- Vous n'en avez aucune idée.

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Mais je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas me croire. Tu sais, cependant, que Matthew et les autres ont tort. On ne peut pas blâmer les Moldus de votre situation actuelle. Ils ne méritent pas d'être punis pour quelque chose qu'ils ignorent.

- Alors, qui mérite d'être puni ? Vous ?

Harry le dévisage tristement. Louis a l'air de vouloir étrangler le gamin.

- Peut-être. J'essaie juste d'aider. J'ai déjà agité le drapeau blanc. Je suis en contact avec Matthew. Il semble prêt à coopérer avec nous.

- Je ne vous crois pas.

- Si tu viens à l'Institution avec moi, je pourrais mieux t'expliquer. Tu pourras aussi parler à Matthew.

Alfred secoua la tête.

- C'est des conneries ! Matthew ne vous fait pas confiance ! Vous êtes notre ennemi !

- Bien sûr que non et Matthew le sait. Et tu le sais aussi, Alfred. Après tout, vous étiez pourchassés par les mêmes monstres qui ont créé le Gang de la Mort – les Tout-Puissants. Tu sais très bien que Matthew n'est qu'un pion entre les mains des sorciers malintentionnés. C'est à cause de ça que tu t'es enfui avec ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous ne savez rien.

Alfred a l'air extrêmement perturbé.

- Je sais que certains de ces garçons ne veulent pas être des pions. Et ils ne veulent blesser personne. Un garçon moldu est mort, tu le savais ?

J'en reste interloqué, Alfred aussi. Je n'ai rien lu dans les journaux. Je me demande si le Ministère ne tente pas une fois de plus de nous cacher la vérité. C'est très mauvais signe.

- Je… balbutie Alfred.

- Tu étais là quand c'est arrivé ? questionne Harry avec tellement de délicatesse que même moi, j'aurai confessé mes pires crimes s'il me l'avait demandé.

- Non ! nie immédiatement Alfred.

Je ne peux dire s'il ment ou pas.

- C'est bon. Je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute.

- Vous pigez pas. Ils… Ils veulent y mettre fin ! Ils veulent qu'on soit leurs esclaves ! On est les esclaves de personne ! Matthew est notre chef. On se soumettra jamais à ces crétins de Tout-Puissants !

Il y a une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux verts de Harry. Je frémis légèrement.

- Je sais bien que non. Tu es fier et trop intelligent pour céder aux ex-Mangemorts.

- Ils ont échoué dans le passé, hein ? C'est pas parce qu'ils ont un nom différent qu'ils vont réussir. Je ne crois pas en eux. Mais beaucoup y croient. Certains garçons… Bon, certains ont besoin de protection. Et ils sont très en colère… Mais je ne cèderai pas. Je n'ai besoin de personne !

- Je sais.

Il y a un bref instant de silence. Harry se tourne vers Louis et lui dit quelque chose qui lui fait quitter la pièce. Alfred panique quand il voit l'Auror s'en aller.

- Où il va, lui ? demande Alfred en essayant de le suivre.

Harry bloque le passage.

- Laissez-moi sortir ! Je veux voir mon frère !

- Louis ne va pas chercher ton frère, lui explique calmement Harry.

- Et vous espérez que je vais vous croire ?

- J'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance. Je veux t'offrir ma protection, Alfred

La voix de Harry est tentante. Je le suivrais dans les profondeurs de l'enfer s'il me le demandait. Mais bien sûr, Alfred n'est pas amoureux de Harry Potter, comme moi. Le gamin le hait. Harry représente la famille qu'il a perdue. C'est injuste et stupide. C'est la faute des Mangemorts. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Ce serait même plus rationnel qu'Alfred m'en veuille à moi. Mais pas à Harry.

Mais depuis quand les gens sont-ils logiques quand ils se sentent assujettis ?

- Et en échange, je devrais vous révéler toutes les faiblesses du gang, c'est ça ? grimace Alfred.

- Non, en échange, j'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus des Tout-Puissants.

Alfred nous tourne le dos, à Harry et moi. Je regarde Harry et je remarque qu'il est en train de m'observer, moi, pas Alfred. Pourquoi ? Il me soupçonne encore ?

- Ils peuvent rester avec moi, Potter, je propose à ma propre surprise.

Alfred pivote aussitôt vers moi.

- Je veux pas rester ! Et je veux pas non plus aller dans ce stupide foyer d'accueil !

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies le choix, je lui dis. Tu sais que ton frère et toi serez retrouvés si vous retournez dans les rues. Tu sais à peine te servir de ta baguette, si toutefois, c'est bien la tienne. Tu ne sais pas transplaner. Au moins, ici, tu serais en sécurité.

- Ils seraient plus en sécurité dans l'Institution, Malfoy.

- Ma maison est sûre, Potter ! De plus, Astoria est là. Elle s'est beaucoup attachée à Angel.

Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire. Je suis à l'évidence égoïste. Si je garde les garçons avec moi, Harry aura une raison de revenir. Je suis une horrible personne mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pendant ce bref instant avec Harry, j'ai remarqué une étrange amélioration de mon état d'esprit. Je ne me sens plus si faible et terrifié. C'est comme si Harry me donne la force d'être plus fort. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. C'est une découverte plutôt choquante.

- Je veux juste m'en aller, marmonne Alfred.

- Et où irais-tu, Alfred ? Pense à ton frère. Il est bien, ici.

J'essaie de le convaincre.

- Il ne vous connaît même pas !

- C'est vrai mais tu as dû remarquer comment il se comporte avec Astoria.

C'est un fait. Leur mère leur manque. Astoria est parfaite pour ça. Elle est irrésistible. Même Alfred l'a traitée avec gentillesse ce matin.

- Pourquoi tu veux les garder là ? me demande Harry, suspicieux.

Je ne peux pas le blâmer de sa méfiance.

- Je me sens responsable, je réponds en haussant les épaules.

C'est partiellement vrai. Harry, cependant, continue de me fixer âprement. Il ne croit pas un mot que ce que je lui ai dit. J'essaie de le raisonner, sachant pourtant bien à quel point c'est inutile.

- Je ne suis impliqué en rien, Potter !

- C'est vrai, intervient Alfred.

Je suis très surpris.

- Je n'avais jamais vu Mr Malfoy avant. Et Travers l'a traité de traître dans l'Allée.

- Je n'ai jamais pris part à leur groupe, je ne savais même pas qu'il existait un groupe comme ça !

Harry se passe les doigts dans les cheveux. Il est pensif et ennuyé par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'est probablement moi. Finalement, il prend une décision.

- Très bien, ton frère et toi, vous pouvez rester ici, avec Mr Malfoy et sa femme. J'enverrai un officiel du Ministère pour officialiser la situation. Tu es maintenant responsable d'eux, Malfoy. Je te suggère de jouer franc jeu. Je laisse mes hommes ici.

- Je t'ai dit que le Manoir…

- Il n'est pas sûr, Malfoy, et tu le sais, il me coupe. Lorsque les Tout-Puissants comprendront que tu as les garçons, ils en auront après toi. Ils ont peut-être déjà planifié leur petite visite.

J'aurais dû laisser Harry convaincre Alfred de les emmener dans cette institution. Mais à quoi je pensais ? Je suis malade. Je ne suis pas du tout en condition de me trouver mêler à une telle histoire. Pourtant, je me tais. Je deviens dingue.

- Alfred, tu veux bien réfléchir à tout ce que je t'ai dit ? Matthew est de notre côté, je te le promets. Il s'inquiète pour toi et il ne veut pas que tu souffres plus que tu n'as déjà souffert. Je l'enverrai te parler dès que possible. J'espère que tu nous diras alors la vraie raison pour laquelle ton frère et toi avez été pourchassés.

_Pourchassés_, le mot est fort mais vrai. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine.

- Malfoy, je reviendrai. Pendant ce temps-là, essaie d'éviter les ennuis. Et si quelque chose arrive, parles-en à un des mes hommes, ils me contacteront immédiatement.

Il se retourne et quitte la pièce. Alfred et moi restons seuls, plongés dans nos pensées.

Voilà ce que je suis, Draco Malfoy, un homme qui a passé presque vingt ans sans aucun problème sérieux, un homme qui vit dans un isolement total et qui préfère la compagnie de ses chiens. Maintenant, je suis un homme qui ne veut pas être sous les feux de la rampe. Et pourtant, mon cœur se sent plus vivant que jamais maintenant que Harry est de retour dans ma vie. Je sais qu'il reviendra uniquement parce que c'est nécessaire.

Je soupire. Tout est horrible et magnifique à la fois. Cependant, intérieurement, je suis content.

Harry Potter reviendra.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 10 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonjour, le chapitre 7 est enfin en ligne. J'ai allégé mon rythme de parution afin de ne pas rattraper trop rapidement ceux de BlancheMalfoy.

Je me permets de faire une grosse publicité pour la première fic de **WannaPlay** qui s'appelle **Résistances, c'est un Drarry, rating M**. Le lien est ici : **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6339219/1/**

Je suis devenue un peu par hasard la bêta-lectrice de l'auteur. **C'est un jeune homme, chose extrêmement rare sur ce site et il a un vrai talent pour l'écriture**. Il mérite vraiment qu'on s'attarde sur son travail et qu'on l'encourage de nos reviews.

En parlant de reviews, **merci infiniment pour tous vos messages**, j'apprécie vraiment.

Bonne lecture

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 7**

Harry ne s'est pas montré le jour suivant mais la sécurité autour du Manoir s'est accrue. Il y a maintenant quatre Aurors qui patrouillent sur les terres, ils sont là pour prévenir le danger. Le nombre de sortilèges de protections a augmenté aussi. Mes chiens semblent agités mais je m'arrange pour les contenir.

Astoria ne dit rien. Comme d'habitude, elle me suit aveuglément.

Dans les jours qui ont suivi, elle s'est parfaitement occupée des garçons. En la voyant avec Angel, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il n'était pas son fils. Elle adore cet enfant. Même l'humeur d'Alfred s'est améliorée. Il s'énerve toujours aussi facilement mais en présence d'Astoria, il se comporte tout à fait poliment.

Quant à moi, je ne sais pas que ressentir. Moi qui pensais que Harry viendrait fréquemment au Manoir, je me suis complètement trompé. Il se contente de rester en contact avec les Aurors, il prend des nouvelles et leur laisse des messages. Il ne me parle jamais directement. Pas besoin de préciser que ça me rend furax, ce qui empire mon état.

Je veux que Harry revienne, même pour quelques secondes. J'ai besoin de lui, tout comme j'ai besoin d'oxygène, plus même, car sans Harry, le simple fait de respirer me fait mal.

Le cinquième jour, j'ai une plaisante surprise. Je suis dans la chambre à lécher mes plaies quand Angel entre. J'ai envie de lui demander de s'en aller mais ses yeux verts lancent un sortilège puissant sur moi. Je n'ai pas le cœur de lui dire de partir. Mon cœur gelé fond brusquement et je lui souris en retour involontairement. C'est impossible de ne pas lui sourire. La fascination d'Astoria pour lui et le fait qu'elle insiste pour me parler de lui tous les jours même quand je refuse d'écouter devient évidente pour moi. En vérité, Angel est fascinant.

- Tu vas bien ? il me demande gentiment.

J'acquiesce même si c'est un mensonge.

- Et toi ?

Il hoche également la tête et d'adorables fossettes creusent son visage quand il sourit une nouvelle fois.

Nous ne parlons pas pendant un moment. Il ne semble pas contrarié ou tendu et moi non plus. Le silence que nous partageons est comme ceux que je partage avec Astoria. Être ensemble est suffisant. Angel semble comprendre. Je me sens apaisé quand il est près de moi.

La main minuscule sort quelque chose de sa poche. C'est une photographie plutôt froissée d'une femme dans la vingtaine, elle sourit et agite sa main vers celui qui se tient derrière l'appareil photo. Sa bouche, son nez, son sourire, ses cheveux bruns, tous ses traits me rappellent Angel. Ses yeux, cependant, me font penser à Alfred. Manifestement, la femme de la photo est leur mère.

- C'est ta mère ? je demande.

Quand il me répond par un signe de tête positif, je continue

- Elle était très jolie. Tu lui ressembles.

Il sourit.

- Elle est morte.

Tout comme mon sourire à moi.

- Oui, je sais…

Mon cœur se brise. Je veux le prendre dans mes bras mais j'ai peur d'être rejeté.

- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

- Melissa.

Alors nous avons finalement un nom avec son visage. Je ne trouve pas prudent de m'enquérir de son nom de famille. Il est trop jeune. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer en posant trop de questions.

- C'est un très joli nom, je commente.

- Oui.

Je ne peux pas résister au besoin de le prendre dans mes bras plus longtemps. Il se laisse étreindre. Il est si petit, si fragile. J'imagine Scorpius au même âge mais sans la protection du Manoir ou sans ses grands-parents pour le gâter. Je l'imagine seul, uniquement vêtu de guenilles, crevant de faim dans les rues de Londres. Je ressens une insupportable douleur et j'aimerais pouvoir me rendre à Poudlard pour le voir.

Après un moment, je lâche Angel. Nos yeux se rencontrent une fois de plus. Ses yeux semblent savoir qui je suis au fond de moi.

- On va rester ici pour toujours ?

Mon sourire est sincère. Angel et Alfred sont dans ma vie depuis très peu de temps mais ils font déjà partie de ma routine quotidienne. Leur présence ne n'ennuie plus du tout. Je me suis même accommodé des sautes d'humeur d'Alfred et je pense qu'il est amusant. Peut-être que je veux vraiment qu'ils restent dans ma vie pour toujours. J'étais certain qu'Astoria ne serait pas dérangée qu'ils restent, au contraire.

- Tu veux rester pour toujours ?

- Oui, il me répond à mi-voix.

- C'est réglé, alors, je déclare et Angel affiche un tel sourire que mon être entier en est affecté.

Le soir arrive et je descends dîner avec plus d'entrain. L'enthousiasme d'Angel, tandis qu'il remplit sa bouche de pleines cuillérées de nourriture, m'encourage à manger plus que d'habitude. Après le repas, nous allons dans le salon principal et nous jouons à un jeu de société sorcier que Scorpius aime beaucoup. Je suis émerveillé quand j'entends le rire d'Angel chaque fois qu'un de ses figurines enchantées prend l'une des miennes.

Lorsque la pendule sonne vingt-et-une heures, Astoria le conduit à son lit. Alfred et moi restons dans le salon, chacun assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux baissés sur le feu de bois qui ronronne dans la cheminée. Il fait froid. Je frissonne un peu.

- Angel vous a parlé de notre mère ? me demande brusquement Alfred.

Je m'étais presque endormi mais je me réveille immédiatement.

- Tu lui as demandé de me dire quelque chose ?

- Non, mais il vous aime bien… Je sais qu'il parlé de notre mère à Mrs Malfoy.

Ça me prend par surprise. Astoria ne m'en a pas soufflé mot. Je grimace. Elle est comme ça. Elle ne briserait jamais la confiance de quelqu'un, encore moins celle d'un enfant. Cependant, je suis irrité. Je suis son mari après tout. Je devrais être informé de ce qui se passe sous mon propre toit.

Je décide de laisser passer pour l'instant.

- Angel m'a dit le nom de votre mère. Melissa.

- Melissa Brickwall. Ce n'était qu'une pauvre femme pathétique, me précise Alfred avec amertume.

Je remarque néanmoins la mélancolie qu'il essaie de cacher.

- Elle croyait que la famille de mon père viendrait l'aider. Mais mon grand-père a été arrêté et ma grand-mère s'est évanouie de la surface de la terre. Je suppose que j'ai des oncles. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants.

- Quel était le nom de ton père ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je crois qu'il est mort parce qu'il n'a pas été arrêté, c'est tout ce que je sais. Il s'appelle Joe Partridge. C'était un Mangemort mais il n'était pas très important. Il est resté avec la mère jusqu'à la naissance d'Angel. Puis, quand Angel a eu deux ans, il s'est enfui.

C'était beaucoup trop d'information de la part de quelqu'un qui avait si longtemps refusé de parler.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes ça maintenant ?

Alfred se tourne nerveusement vers moi. Il n'a plus vraiment l'air de l'ado sûr de lui.

- Angel vous fait confiance et il est doué pour juger du caractère des gens. Votre femme est aimable. Elle nous traite avec respect. En plus, aucun de vous ne nous obligent à faire ce que nous ne voulons pas. Vous acceptez tout simplement notre présence ici. Je sais que nous avons des ennuis…

- Eh bien, disons que cette maison a eu son lot de problèmes aussi. Un de plus ne fera aucune différence, je tente de plaisanter sans y parvenir. Vous êtes de gentils garçons, Alfred. J'aime bien vous avoir ici.

Cette soudaine confession le prend par surprise.

- Je… Merci. Mais on devra bientôt s'en aller.

Cette déclaration est la preuve que son comportement s'améliore. Si Alfred avait envisagé de partir, il l'aurait fait, tout simplement, il aurait emmené Angel et aurait disparu sans un au revoir. Même avec des Aurors aux alentours, je suis quasiment certain qu'il aurait réussi à s'enfuir. Au lieu de ça, il m'avertit de ses projets.

- Tu n'as pas à fuir. Si tu me racontais ce qui se passe…

- Ça ne ferait aucune différence, il me coupe immédiatement.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre. S'il y a une personne au monde qui peut t'aider, c'est bien Harry Potter. Tu penses qu'il est dans son tort mais tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.

Ses yeux ne montrent que douleur et colère.

- Mais il ne nous a pas aidés avant, non ?

- Il ne savait rien de vous. Il essaie de faire amende honorable maintenant.

- C'est trop tard.

- Bien sûr que non ! Il n'est jamais trop tard, sauf quand on est mort.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut faire, exactement ?

- Nous ne le saurons jamais à moins que tu me dises pourquoi vous étiez poursuivis.

Il y a une pause. Je peux le voir lutter avec lui-même. Il veut me le dire mais il est aussi effrayé. Je sais qu'Alfred n'avait personne en qui faire confiance. Il s'est montré prompt à défendre le chef du Gang de la Mort mais alors pourquoi n'est-il pas resté avec lui, caché sous son aile ? Ou s'est-il échappé pour se protéger de ses soi-disant amis ?

Il commence son récit d'une voix si basse que je dois faire un effort pour le comprendre. Ce que j'entends me paralyse pour un long moment. Je ne l'interromps pas une seule fois. Je me contente de le laisser partager ses plus sombres craintes avec moi. Au début, c'est plutôt difficile de croire qu'une telle chose puisse se produire. Je veux désespérément m'échapper de cette réalité. Cependant, alors qu'il termine son histoire, je sais qu'il dit la vérité et que je dois y faire face.

- Vous allez le lui dire, hein ? il me demande dans un murmure.

Il n'a plus du tout l'air de cet adolescent présomptueux. Ce n'est maintenant qu'un garçon fragile et apeuré.

Il a raison d'avoir peur. C'est assurément mon cas. Mais rien de nouveau sous le soleil pour moi, j'ai l'habitude. L'anxiété et la crainte sont de vieilles connaissances. Néanmoins, je ne veux pas que ce gosse traverse les mêmes choses que moi. Ils sont si jeunes. Je ne veux pas faire face à un autre Draco Malfoy.

- Je dois le lui dire. Et, avant que tu ne dises le contraire, je crois vraiment qu'il est mieux pour vous de rester ici. Angel et toi serez plus en sécurité au Manoir. Et Potter vous protégera.

- Évidemment mais uniquement parce que c'est commode pour lui, non ?

- Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Il y a de nombreuses années, je ne méritais plus rien et il m'a sauvé. J'étais faible et je ne m'étais pas battu de son côté. J'ai apporté mon soutien à ceux qu'il ne fallait pas… Et pourtant, il s'est assez soucié de moi pour me sauver.

Il m'avait sauvé du Feudeymon. Il avait eu pitié de mon âme corrompue. Il aurait pu me laisser brûler là où j'étais mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je méritais de mourir après tout ce que j'avais fait.

Alfred ne répond rien. Il est perdu dans son propre monde, il essaie probablement de trouver une solution à ses problèmes. Heureusement pour lui, la seule solution est de faire confiance à Harry. Il est juste trop jeune pour comprendre ce que représente Harry Potter dans le monde magique. Son esprit, tout comme le mien, est rempli de prédictions catastrophiques. Mais au moins, je sais que Harry ne nous laissera pas tomber.

Dès qu'il part se coucher, je décide d'appeler Harry. C'est la première fois que je le fais. Mon cœur bat comme un fou à l'idée de le voir à nouveau. Pauvre petit cœur stupide.

Je trouve un des Aurors dans le patio arrière. C'est un homme grassouillet qui s'appelle Barry. Je lui dis que je dois voir Harry de toute urgence. Il essaie de cacher son dédain alors qu'il m'explique que Harry sera vraisemblablement trop occupé pour me parler et que je devrai attendre jusqu'au lendemain.

- Très bien, je réplique sur un ton cent fois plus froid. Mais ne me blâmez pas si demain le Manoir est entièrement détruit et que les garçons ne sont nulle part.

Barry pâlit, rougit puis se détourne rapidement de moi pour s'en aller. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un autre Auror, une jeune femme très attirante – bien trop jeune pour être Auror à mon avis. Elle me sourit et me dit que Harry est en chemin. Au moins, certains sont polis au quartier général de Harry.

Je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps. Harry arrive dans mon salon vingt minutes plus tard avec Barry et la jeune femme. Nous nous dévisageons. J'essaie de ne pas être impressionné par sa tenue moldue qui ne le rend que plus charmant et séduisant. J'essaie également de ne pas baver sur ses cheveux humides qui montrent des signes de rébellion. Ni sur son incroyable odeur de bois de santal qui provoque en moi une faiblesse au niveau des genoux. Ni sur ses yeux verts qui hantent mes rêves. Non, rien de cela. Je suis un homme en mission. Je dois lui transmettre de mauvaises nouvelles et ensuite le voir disparaître de ma vie encore une fois. Ou je pourrais le convaincre qu'il peut compter sur moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, par conséquent, passer plus de temps en sa compagnie. Ô doux rêves insensés.

- Que se passe-t-il ? il me demande, posé comme toujours.

Son langage corporel, d'un autre côté, me raconte une tout autre histoire. Harry est tendu.

- Je dois te parler en privé, je lui dis d'une voix traînante en pointant les deux autres Aurors.

Aucun des deux ne semblent ravis de me laisser seul avec Harry. J'en ris presque. De quoi me croient-ils capable ? Je ne suis pas de taille contre Harry. Je n'ai jamais été son égal, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire. Je suis plus âgé et plus sage maintenant. J'ai appris à accepter mes limites.

Nous sommes enfin seuls et le silence est insupportable.

Harry marche jusqu'à l'endroit où je me tiens et s'arrête devant moi, les mains dans les poches de son jean qui lui va si bien. Mes yeux glissent invariablement vers les parties inférieures de son corps. Je sens que ma gorge s'assèche. Mes yeux contemplent sa silhouette de dieu grec et je découvre que ses pupilles vertes me lancent une œillade meurtrière.

Je me demande s'il a remarqué le désir qui luit dans mes yeux.

- Malfoy ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit.

Sa voix me ramène sur terre.

- Voldemort, je lâche.

Le nom sort avec beaucoup d'efforts. J'ai toujours le sentiment que Voldemort apparaîtra soudainement si son nom est prononcé à voix haute. En fait, pendant longtemps après la guerre, j'ai eu des cauchemars impliquant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa présence au Manoir a été trop forte et elle perdurera pendant de très nombreuses années.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? me demande Harry comme s'il n'a pas compris.

Je sais que oui. Il veut juste me torturer.

- Qu'est-ce que Voldemort a à voir avec ça ?

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? Tu veux un verre ?

Je ne cherche pas à différer notre conversation, je suis simplement trop effrayé par ce que je m'apprête à lui dire.

- Viens en au fait, Malfoy.

Harry est proche. Je crois que je vais devenir fou. Maintenant ma peur est mêlée à mon désir. Comment je vais survivre à de telles émotions contradictoires ? Je dois sortir. Je n'aurais jamais dû appeler Harry. Mais il est déjà là et il est si réel. Et intense. Je ne veux plus qu'une chose : l'enlacer et ne jamais le laisser s'en aller.

L'absurdité de cette situation me donne envie de glousser comme un dingue.

- Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu sais, Potter. Je veux ta parole que dès que j'aurai fini de te révéler ce que j'ai à te dire, tu partageras tes informations avec moi. Dans le cas contraire, je me tais.

Que voilà un bluff parfaitement inutile. Je lui dirai tout de toute façon. Harry ne peut pas le deviner, cependant. Tandis qu'il me fixe de ses yeux furieux, je tente de rester impassible.

- Tu n'es pas un Auror, Malfoy. Toutes les informations de mon enquête sont confidentielles.

Il a raison. Je grimace.

- Tu peux au moins me dire si ça a quelque chose à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? j'insiste.

Il fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux et les ébouriffe complètement.

- Voldemort est mort, Malfoy.

- Ah. Mais est-ce que la mort est la fin de tout ?

- Dans le cas de Voldemort, oui. Tu devrais le savoir. Tu étais là quand il est mort.

- Ça a été un des moments les plus mémorables du monde magique.

Je souris tristement en me rappelant ce jour-là. Ça avait été l'un des pires jours de ma vie.

- Crois-moi quand je dis que je ne veux vraiment pas imaginer que Voldemort puisse revenir nous hanter, Potter.

- Mais…

- Mais je ne peux pas prétendre que ce n'est pas une possibilité.

- Je te garantis que c'est impossible.

- Il est déjà revenu une fois.

- C'était différent.

- À cause des Horcruxes ?

Harry soupire. Il n'y a pas assez d'informations sur ce que Harry a fait pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'aime pas en parler. Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs, cependant. L'une d'elles fait référence aux Horcruxes, les morceaux de l'âme de Voldemort placés dans d'importants objets magiques. Selon certains, leur destruction a été essentielle pour affaiblir Voldemort.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Horcruxes cette fois, Potter. Je ne sais pas si c'est bien ou pas.

Avant qu'il puisse m'interrompre, je poursuis :

- Alfred a décidé de me révéler son secret.

- Il te l'a dit, à _toi_ ?

Il a l'air si surpris que je me sens plutôt offensé.

- En effet. C'est si dur d'imaginer qu'il me fait confiance ?

- C'est presque impossible.

Harry est, comme d'habitude, brutalement honnête.

- Mais ils sont là, non ? Dans ma maison ! Sous ma protection !

- N'oublie pas mon équipe d'Aurors. Et, s'il te plait, tu veux bien cesser de tourner autour du pot et me raconter ce que t'a dit Alfred ? Tu commences à m'emmerder !

Super ! Il est furieux contre moi. Je n'avais pas vu cette expression sur le visage de Harry depuis des années.

- Leurs parents s'appelaient Melissa Brickwall et Joe Partridge. Alfred croit que son père est mort mais il n'en est pas sûr.

Le regard de Harry se fait vague.

- Joe Partridge… c'était un Mangemort ordinaire. Il a disparu après la chute de Voldemort. On ne l'a jamais trouvé. Mais le nom de Melissa Brickwall m'est étranger alors je suppose qu'elle ne faisait pas partie du groupe.

- Et la mère de Partridge ? Alfred m'a dit qu'elle s'était évanouie aussi.

Harry semble pensif.

- Si je ne m'abuse, nous l'avons trouvée, elle vivait chez son frère en Pologne. Elle ne savait pas ce que son fils était. Nous l'avons surveillés quelques temps. Elle est décédée il y a une dizaine d'années.

- Alors vous n'avez jamais retrouvé Joe Partridge.

- Il est toujours sur notre liste de recherchés mais il n'est pas dangereux. C'était juste un pauvre homme qui n'a pas pu échapper à l'influence de Voldemort. J'ignorais qu'il était marié.

- Il ne l'était pas. Joe et Melissa vivaient ensemble. Partridge a disparu quand Angel a eu deux ans, il venait de réaliser que le petit pouvait parler aux serpents.

Voir Harry devenir brusquement très pâle ne me réjouit pas. Ce que je suis sur le point de lui révéler que fera qu'empirer la situation.

- Alfred a rejoint le Gang de la Mort quand sa mère est morte mais, à cette époque, le petit groupe de Matthew avait déjà été lentement pris au piège par un autre groupe de sorciers sournois.

- Les Tout-Puissants, je le sais bien.

- Ils ont découvert qu'Angel avait la capacité de parler aux serpents, il y a un an. Pour un garçon de cet âge, c'est d'une habileté magique extrêmement grande. Certains garçons du Gang de la Mort ont rapporté la nouvelle aux Tout-Puissants et ils étaient exaltés. Apparemment, il y a une prophétie…

- Ouais, je connais la prophétie.

Finalement, Harry s'assied mais loin de moi. Il semble inquiet et affligé. C'est comme si je n'étais pas là. Il est immergé dans ses sombres pensées. Je décide de continuer, au risque qu'il ne m'écoute pas vraiment.

- Je ne connais pas les mots exacts de la prophétie, Alfred non plus. Mais les Tout-Puissants pensent qu'elle a un rapport avec Angel. La prophétie parle d'un enfant possédant un pouvoir extraordinaire, le genre de pouvoir qui n'appartient qu'aux sorciers noirs. Selon certains, Angel ne serait qu'un receveur. Jusqu'à ses douze ans, son esprit est enclin aux… possessions. Mais la magie sous-jacente est bien trop dangereuse. Quand Alfred a entendu ce qu'ils envisageaient de faire de son frère, il s'est enfui. Il croit qu'Angel va être utilisé dans un rituel pour ramener Voldemort.

Harry eut un sourire amer.

- Ce n'est pas Voldemort, Malfoy. Voldemort ne peut pas revenir.

- Comment tu peux en être si certain ?

- Parce que ! C'est moi qui l'ai vaincu ! En outre, Voldemort n'est pas celui qu'ils veulent voir revenir. Ce n'est pas Voldemort qu'ils vénèrent dans le sous-sol de Matilda Junian.

Il y a une terrible pause.

- Alors aller chez elle, ce n'était pas juste pour faire un discours… je conclus.

Harry acquiesce imperceptiblement. Je ne sens comme un parfait idiot. Je croyais que j'allais aider Harry et que je savais quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Je croyais qu'il allait avoir besoin de moi. Comment je peux être si naïf ? Si stupide ?

Et pourtant, je sais encore quelque chose qu'il ignore. Je suis certain que Harry ne savait rien à propos d'Angel, autrement il n'aurait pas l'air si stupéfait.

- Alors ils ont choisi Angel… Je vais l'emmener d'ici, Malfoy.

- Il n'y aucun danger ici.

- Comment _toi_, tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

- Tu as peut-être oublié que le Manoir servait de quartier général au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry grimace.

- Comment je pourrais oublier quelque chose d'aussi horrible ? Pourtant…

- Pourquoi tu ne deviendrais pas mon Gardien du Secret ? Je veux m'y contraindre afin de te convaincre une fois pour toutes que mes intentions sont bonnes.

Harry donne l'impression qu'il essaie de lire dans mon esprit. J'ai le sentiment qu'il tente d'employer la Legilimencie contre moi.

- Tu perds ton temps. Ce serait plus facile si tu me demandais d'ouvrir mon esprit pour toi. Je ne refuserais pas, je déclare, désinvolte.

Nouvelle grimace.

- Je n'essaie pas de lire ton esprit…

- Ah, alors ce regard perçant ne peut être que motivé par ma radieuse beauté, je plaisante.

Harry se lève et, une nouvelle fois, se place devant moi.

- Beauté ? Mais tu as l'air d'un zombie, il me déclare.

- Et toi, t'es toujours un putain de gentleman.

Je me lève cette fois. Nous sommes face à face, les yeux dans les yeux. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui, ce qui semble l'agacer. Je sens quelque chose changer entre nous. Certes, il y a toujours la tension mais ce n'est plus la même. Je suis tenté de me pencher pour toucher ses lèvres avec les miennes. Harry, cependant, agit étrangement. J'étais certain qu'il se détournerait mais, à ma grande surprise, il se rapproche. Ça semble involontaire, comme deux pôles opposés qui ne peuvent s'empêcher de se sentir attiré l'un vers l'autre.

Je n'ose pas fonder de faux espoirs mais qui a dit qu'il était possible d'empêcher nos illusions de grandir ?

- Potter, je murmure.

C'est suffisant pour briser le sort. Il recule, cette fois.

- Tu n'imagines pas utiliser la Legilimencie contre moi, Malfoy ?

Ah, c'est donc ce qu'il croyait que je faisais. Je suppose que c'est mieux d'être accusé de formuler un sortilège contre lui et de tentative de séduction de bas étage.

- Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de…

Non, en effet. Mes intentions étaient bien pires.

- Écoute, je vais mettre plus d'Aurors pour surveiller ta maison. Pendant ce temps, sois prudent.

Harry est sur le point de partir sans dire au revoir. Je croise mes bras mais je résiste à l'envie de bouder comme un enfant gâté.

- Si ce n'est pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Potter, qui c'est, alors ? je demande alors que sa main est sur la poignée de la porte.

Il s'arrête mais ne me regarde pas quand il dit :

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- Essaie encore une fois, je réponds froidement. Parce que je sais toujours quelque chose que tu ignores !

J'obtiens la pleine attention de Harry. Il lâche la poignée et se tourne vers moi.

- J'en doute sérieusement.

- Je savais pour Angel.

- Parce qu'ils sont ici. Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais savoir d'autre ?

- Alfred sait ce qu'ils recherchent. Il sait de quoi ils ont besoin pour commencer le rituel de magie noire.

- Alors je suppose que je devrais le demander à Alfred.

- Il ne te dira rien, Potter. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais tu n'es pas le héros de tous les enfants, je rétorque avec un ricanement. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas mon aide, tout simplement ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de l'esprit que je vends mon âme au diable.

Aïe, ça, ça fait mal. Pourquoi doit-il se montrer brutalement honnête à chaque fois ?

- Je ne suis pas le diable mais merci du compliment. Ça semble si étrange que je veuille être informé de ce qui se passe ?

- Est-ce que tu vas une nouvelle fois me jeter à la figure que les garçons te font confiance à toi et pas à moi ?

- Non.

Je soupire.

- Mais j'apprécierais que _toi_, tu me fasses confiance.

Harry se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je salive.

- Aussi bizarre que ça paraisse, Malfoy, je suis déjà en train de placer ma confiance en toi, non ? Ne me demande pas plus. Je ne connais pas tes intentions. On n'est pas amis. On ne peut pas être amis. Tu le sais très bien. Il y a trop de choses entre nous…

- Je sais, je l'interromps avant qu'il n'aille plus loin. Je sais. Mais peut-être… peut-être que je veux trouver une manière de me racheter. Je sais que je ne suis pas un saint, Potter, mais toi non plus. Pas avec moi, du moins. Tu ne m'as jamais donné ma chance. Depuis le commencement…

Ses yeux s'écarquillent comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- C'est donc ça ? Tu veux revivre le passé ? Tu sais que tu t'es comporté comme un con _depuis le commencement_, Malfoy. Si tu n'avais pas insulté la première personne avec qui j'étais ami… Si tu t'étais montré un peu moins arrogant…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui lui ai tendu le bâton pour me faire battre. Je veux cacher ma honte et mon humiliation. Même après une si longue période, je n'arrive pas à lui dire que je suis désolé. Je suis toujours trop fier pour ça. Je déteste toujours autant les Weasley, maintenant plus que jamais. Ils ont Harry Potter. Ils l'ont toujours eu.

J'ai de la peine à respirer. Je veux courir me cacher. Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Comme ce serait humiliant de pleurer face à Harry Potter. Je l'ai fait une fois, avec des résultats catastrophiques. Je me mords la lèvre. Je dois me montrer fort.

- Je ne crois vraiment pas que tu saches autre chose, Malfoy. Tu me fais perdre mon temps… fait Harry dans un murmure.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et ouvrir la porte. Je remarque aussi son hésitation. C'est suffisant pour que je pivote et lui dise :

- Ils veulent le Livre des Morts. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont l'intention de ramener le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils vont employer la plus ancienne des magies noires.

- Je ne te crois pas. Et combien de fois je devrai te répéter que ce n'est pas Voldemort qu'ils veulent ramener ? il me dit en grondant presque.

- Alors qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas le droit de le savoir ? Merde, Potter ! J'ai ouvert ma maison pour toi ! J'ai laissé tes hommes aller et venir comme bon leur semblait !

- Il s'agit de Salazar Serpentard, Malfoy ! il lâche comme une bombe. C'est le pire des salauds ! Il est pire que Voldemort parce que c'est un dément plus avisé, si ça a même du sens. Mais bien sûr, ça n'arrivera jamais. En outre, le Livre des Morts n'est rien qu'une légende.

- En effet, tout comme les dragons et les géants !

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire !

- Si je trouve où est ce livre…

- Tu penses vraiment en être capable ? il me demande, incrédule.

- Si je le trouve, Potter, je veux ta parole que tu me laisseras aller le chercher avec toi.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ? Même s'il est réel, même si ce livre n'est pas juste un travail de fiction, tu tiens à peine debout, Malfoy !

- Si je le trouve, Potter, je vais avec toi le récupérer.

- Tu es cinglé. C'est tout ce que je peux dire pour l'instant.

Et il part en claquant la porte.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 11 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : bonjour à toutes et à tous. Je sais, je sais, j'ai un peu mis cette traduction de côté mais je ne l'abandonne en aucun cas, soyez rassurés. Je ne suis pas pour autant restée oisive pendant cette période, pour celle et ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai terminé, relu et corrigé la totalité d'OoD. Le talentueux **Wannaplay** (allez lire Résistances !) effectue en ce moment une ultime relecture afin de traquer les éventuelles coquilles oubliées.

**Oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, la traduction d'Objects of Desire d'Azrael Geffen est (enfin !) finie. \o/**

Dans un premier temps, les tomes 1 et 2 seront publiés en support papier avec illustrations puis la mise en ligne suivra, évidemment.

Pour les délais, ce n'est pas moi qui gère mais je vous tiendrai au courant.

Voilà, merci pour tous vos messages.

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 8**

Il y a deux choses qui me détendent quand j'ai des crises d'anxiété et que je me sens pris au piège intérieurement, luttant désespérément pour me libérer de ce poids, c'est me promener sur ma propriété avec mes chiens et jouer du piano.

Mon père n'a jamais aimé l'idée de me savoir au piano. À ses yeux, c'est une activité de chochottes. Ma mère, cependant, s'est assurée que je prenne des leçons et que je m'y montre assidu. Jouer du piano, faire courir doucement ses doigts sur les touches et créer une parfaite harmonie est magique. La musique transcende l'âme. Elle la façonne, l'adoucit et la rend plus belle. C'est du moins ce que je ressens quand je joue.

L'âme déchirée, je m'asseois au piano et je commence à jouer Rachmaninov, concerto n°2. Je laisse la musique m'envahir et me submerger. Il n'y a pas d'orchestre derrière moi et pourtant, je peux l'entendre. Je peux entendre chacun des instruments comme s'ils faisaient partie intégrante de moi. Je me surprends à espérer que la musique me fera oublier Harry Potter et le fait que je ne sais absolument rien sur Le Livre des Morts à part ce que j'en ai lu dans quelques livres sorciers et moldus.

Le Livre des Morts, d'origine égyptienne, est un objet désiré par tous ceux qui apprécient la magie ou simplement l'histoire. On dit que ce livre a été écrit il y a plus de trois mille ans par un très puissant sorcier de cet époque. Le livre contient des potions et des incantations. Son but supposé est de servir de guide spirituel de la vie après la mort. Cependant, certains disent que ça va au-delà. C'est aussi un dangereux livre de magie noire. Il peut ramener les êtres d'entre les morts, pour autant qu'on lui fournisse un récipiendaire approprié – un corps muni d'une âme. Ce n'est pas un livre pour les timorés. Il est aussi tabou que les Sortilèges Impardonnables. Mais, jadis, il ne l'était pas. Ce n'était pas un livre diabolique ou, du moins, il n'était pas prévu qu'il le soit au début. Il y a tellement de choses qui sont au-delà de notre connaissance. C'est au-delà de la pure et simple magie noire. Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas si _simple_ mais c'est puissant et intéressant.

Ces imbéciles de Moldus pensent qu'ils le possèdent, du moins en partie, au musée de Londres. Ils ont un papyrus de vingt-quatre mètres qui contient des choses merveilleuses mais il manque la partie vraiment intéressante : les sortilèges magiques et des potions qui peuvent faire qu'une personne s'enfuie à toutes jambes en hurlant ou qu'elle se réjouisse en souriant méchamment. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent. Le papyrus complet fait probablement au moins cinquante mètres. Il est, à l'évidence, plus long et mieux fourni. C'est une porte vers un autre monde.

Il a été trouvé par un Moldu mais la partie véritablement magique a été volée par un sorcier qui a décidé que le livre était trop dangereux pour être partagé avec le reste du monde et, par conséquent, devait être caché à jamais. Ce que les Moldus possèdent est historiquement intéressant mais il ne contient rien qui puisse tenter un sorcier. La partie qui méritait d'être volée est partie depuis longtemps. Et je ne sais absolument pas où commencer à chercher.

Ma seule consolation, c'est que les Tout-Puissants ne le savent pas non plus. Je suis une fois de plus retourné voir Burke pour récolter des informations. Comme d'habitude, il était d'une humeur de chien mais un sac d'or peut opérer des miracles sur le plus dur des cœurs. Il m'a assuré que personne ne connaissait l'endroit où se trouvait le Livre des Morts et je l'ai cru. J'ai été très généreux, après tout.

Pour l'instant, je me concentre plutôt sur ma musique. Peut-être que je pourrais en tirer quelques réponses. J'espère que les notes m'apporteront l'inspiration si ce n'est l'oubli. Rien que la musique et moi.

Un bruit soudain me distrait. Je regarde autour de moi et je découvre Angel qui m'observe de ses grands yeux verts. Il semble saisi d'étonnement de s'être fait surprendre à espionner. Je souris.

- Tout va bien, Angel ? je demande doucement pour le mettre à l'aise.

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu aimes le piano ?

- Oui. J'en ai entendu quelques fois quand on vivait près d'un théâtre à Londres…, il me répond timidement.

Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée. Je l'invite d'un signe.

- Viens par ici, alors.

Après une brève hésitation, il s'assied à mes côtés. Je l'encourage à sentir les touches du piano de ses petits doigts, ce qu'il fait presque avec révérence. Il me rappelle Scorpius au même âge quand il prenait place à côté de moi et me regardait jouer. Scorpius joue aussi mais il n'a pas la même passion que moi pour cet instrument.

Cependant, je peux voir qu'Angel montre que grands signes d'intérêt. À ma grande surprise, il joue le premier accord de la mélodie à la perfection. Je suis enchanté.

Je joue un peu plus et je suis impressionné par sa capacité à me copier. Il semble ressentir la mélodie, tout comme moi. Sans doute qu'il manque de délicatesse mais il a assurément du talent. C'est un prodige.

On se sourit. Je joue quelques accords supplémentaires et, même s'il est un peu perdu à la fin, il réussit à me copier encore une fois à la perfection. Il est incroyable.

Je commence à jouer La Grande Sonate pathétique de Beethoven. C'est un peu moins difficile que Rachmaninov mais pas moins beau. Après nous jouons _Konna ni Chikaku de_ **[1]**. C'est plus doux, comme une berceuse. Il me suit bien. Nous laissons la mélodie nous envahir. Je souris comme je n'ai pas souri depuis longtemps. La douceur et l'innocence d'Angel font leur chemin dans mon cœur.

Nous sommes complètement immergés dans la mélodie. Je succombe totalement. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait été qu'un moyen pour parvenir à un but, à garder Harry Potter à proximité. Mais maintenant, je le _vois_ réellement pour la première fois. Je vois un fragile et adorable garçonnet, un garçon que des gens comme Goyle veulent transformer en Serpentard. C'est aussi surréaliste que nous deux en train de jouer du piano.

Je fais le vœu de le protéger coûte que coûte.

Astoria nous interrompt quelques minutes plus tard et l'emmène prendre un thé et des gâteaux. Je ne me joins pas à eux. Je continue à jouer, reconnaissant de me sentir l'esprit enfin apaisé. Ce changement a été soudain. Le piano est vraiment magique et il n'a même pas été créé par un sorcier.

Je désire Harry plus que tout autre chose mais je ne ressens plus le besoin d'utiliser cet enfant uniquement pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. Est-ce que j'ai finalement grandi ? Je ricane. Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

- J'ignorais que tu savais jouer du piano, commente une voix derrière moi.

Je rate un accord et mes mains se figent. J'avais complètement manqué sa présence, ce qui est très inhabituel. Je sais toujours quand Harry Potter est dans les parages. Je me rappelle quand il me suivait partout sous sa cape d'Invisibilité à Poudlard. Mais je dois avouer, cependant, qu'il s'est arrangé pour me surprendre parfois. C'est avec horreur que je me souviens de l'humiliant épisode où il m'a surpris à pleurer dans les toilettes de Poudlard. Je frissonne légèrement en pensant à quel point j'ai été proche d'être tuer par Harry ce jour-là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais frapper avant ? je demande sèchement.

Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Ses yeux verts sont plus brillants que d'habitude, comme s'il était ému. Ma musique, peut-être ? J'ose à peine y penser. Mais bon, l'espoir est permis, non ?

- Depuis quand tu joues ?

C'est tellement typique de Harry de se contenter d'ignorer mes questions.

- Depuis que je suis petit. Pas que ça te regarde.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à…

- … ce côté plus doux ? je finis pour lui.

- Je suppose, en effet.

Je cache mes mains dans mes poches.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu ne m'as pas dit que je pouvais aller et venir comme il me plaisait ?

Touché.

- Si tu viens parler aux garçons…

- J'ai déjà essayé. Alfred ne dit pas grand-chose et je ne pense pas qu'Angel réalise qu'il est danger.

- Alors tu me crois maintenant ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne te croyais pas. J'ai juste dit que Voldemort n'était pas leur but.

Il marche jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarde au-dehors. Ses yeux semblent se perdre dans le paysage. Les miens prennent le temps d'admirer sa magnifique silhouette en contre-jour.

- Le livre du British Museum n'est assurément pas un objet sorcier. Il ne contient rien qui puisse être considéré comme dangereux.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la peine d'aller vérifier. J'aurais pu te le dire. De plus, Potter, si ce vieux parchemin du musée moldu était vraiment dangereux, tu penses vraiment qu'on l'aurait laissé là ? Tu ne crois pas qu'on l'aurait volé depuis le temps ?

Il soupire.

- On devait s'en assurer, Malfoy. C'est une étape normale dans une enquête. Je suppose que tu ne le savais pas puisque tu n'as jamais travaillé de ta vie, hein ? il me provoque.

Je me renfrogne. Certes, c'est en partie vrai mais ça fait quand même mal de l'entendre. Je me lève, furieux.

- Tu crois que j'ai passé ma vie à ne rien faire ? Ma famille a beaucoup d'affaires à gérer.

- Oh, oui. Lucius Malfoy est actionnaire dans de nombreuses compagnies sorcières et même avec quelques sociétés moldues ! Comment il les a obtenues, cependant, est quelque chose qui mérite pleinement d'être éclairci, spécialement pour les actions moldues.

- Je croyais que ton équipe de supers Aurors avait déjà enquêté sur les Malfoy.

- Ton père est le roi de la magouille.

Ça, c'est indéniable. En fait, j'envie réellement l'intelligence de mon père quand il s'agit d'enfreindre les lois. J'ai essayé d'être comme lui mais j'ai échoué lamentablement. Mais maintenant, je ne pourrais pas moins m'en soucier. Je ne cours pas après la fortune, le pouvoir ou la renommée. Je ne souhaite pas la gloire et encore moins le monde sorcier à mes pieds. Non. Tout ce que je veux, c'est Harry Potter.

Il faut croire que mes vœux sont toujours inaccessibles.

- Tu n'es pas venu ici me parler de mon père ?

- Non.

Harry se rapproche de moi. Il paraît exténué.

- Je suis là parce que j'ai besoin de mettre deux ou trois trucs au clair. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu prévois…

- Je ne prévois rien du tout. Je ne peux pas jouer au bon samaritain pour une fois ?

- Les choses n'ont jamais marché comme ça entre nous, Malfoy.

- Bien, c'est comme ça que je veux que ça marche dorénavant.

- Tu ne vois comme c'est absurde ?

Je marche bravement jusqu'à lui et je lui fais face.

- Écoute, Potter, je ne veux vraiment pas traverser une autre guerre. Même Serpentard a l'air d'une plaisante alternative contrairement à notre actuelle…

- De quoi tu parles ?

Harry est en colère. Il croise les bras et me lance un regard noir.

- Le monde sorcier ne s'est jamais mieux porté, Malfoy. Le taux de criminalité est le plus bas depuis quarante ans. Nos lois n'ont jamais été plus équitables. Les taxes sont…

- Ouais, ouais, je sais tout ça, Potter, je le coupe promptement.

Je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'entendre son discours enflammé sur les merveilles accomplies par le Ministère de la Magie.

- Si tu ne tiens pas compte du Gang de la Mort, je suppose que notre monde est en effet bien plus sécurisé depuis que tu es responsable de l'équipe des Aurors.

Je fais une pause. Si mon père pouvait m'entendre en cet instant, il est bien certain qu'il me déshériterait sur le champ.

- Shacklebolt est un très bon Ministre, je reconnais tout en me détestant de l'admettre. Personne ne peut dire le contraire.

- Pas devant moi, du moins.

- C'est sûr. Mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. Je fais ça pour protéger les garçons.

Je cesse brusquement de parler alors que je suis littéralement à court de mots quand mes yeux se perdent dans les siens.

Harry me dévisage avec une telle intensité que je trouve soudain difficile d'avoir les idées cohérentes. Du moins, un instant.

- Tu n'essayerais pas la Legilimencie sur moi encore une fois, par hasard ? je demande avec suspicion.

- Parfois, tu me stupéfies, il me répond, à ma grande surprise.

- C'est nouveau, ça.

- Je pensais que tu serais enchanté à l'idée du retour de Serpentard au pouvoir. Je pensais que tu rejoindrais tes anciens amis et deviendrais un membre de leur groupe _tout puissant_.

Je fais une grimace.

- Je crois que _enchanté_ est un poil excessif, je réponds.

- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Je t'ai surveillé.

Apprendre ça me fout les boules et me ravit tout à la fois. Je sais, je suis un paradoxe.

- Tu ne fais pas partie de leur groupe. J'ai retourné ta vie dans tous les sens les dernières semaines.

Maintenant, ça, ça fait vraiment chier.

- J'ai découvert des choses intéressantes sur toi, des choses qui m'ont intriguées. Pas exemple, j'ai découvert que tu avais à peine quitté le Manoir.

Je pivote et avance jusqu'à la fenêtre. Je sens mon visage brûler. Je suis gêné à mort. Comment a-t-il pu tout découvrir ? Est-ce qu'il connaît mes sentiments ? Je repousse cette idée. Bien sûr qu'il les ignore. C'est impossible. Et ce serait bien trop humiliant s'il les connaissait.

- Tu es allé voir un psychiatre.

- Je fais une petite pause en ce moment, j'essaie de railler sans succès.

- Je sais que tu as souffert d'une sorte de déficience magique causée probablement par ces problèmes psychiatriques auxquels tu as dû faire face toutes ces années.

- Mais c'est confidentiel ! je m'exclame, outragé. Comment tu l'as su ?

Je sais que je suis assurément très pâle. Mon estomac baratte et je me sens pris de vertige. Je ferme les yeux. Si l'obscurité m'engloutissait, je l'accueillerais volontiers. Je ferais tout pour échapper à ce déplaisant moment.

Harry Potter est sans aucun doute le nouveau Dumbledore. Il sait absolument tout ce qui se passe, exactement comme le vieux !

- Malfoy.

- Comment tu l'as découvert ? j'insiste.

- Je suis un Auror. C'est mon boulot.

- Cette information est hautement confidentiel, Potter ! Ou du moins, je croyais qu'elle l'était… On ne peut vraiment faire confiance à personne…

Qu'Azkaban soit damné, je vais tuer mon psychiatre.

- Ton psy ne m'a rien dit, il me précise, comme s'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais. De plus, comment je l'ai découvert est hors de propos. Le truc, c'est que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _hors de propos_ ? T'es dingue ou quoi ? On parle de ma vie privée, là !

- J'ai dû m'assurer que tu n'étais pas impliqué avec les Tout-Puissants ! Et, crois-le ou non, je pense vraiment que tu n'as rien à voir avec eux. Et je pense vraiment que tu te soucies de ces garçons !

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

- Je commence à te croire, Malfoy, il poursuit. En outre, je peux dire qu'Alfred et Angel aiment cet endroit. Je suppose que ça aide d'avoir une femme comme la tienne. Elle n'est pas du tout comme je l'imaginais.

- Ça veut dire quoi, ça, exactement ?

Il grimace comme s'il était en train de se demander s'il doit me le dire ou pas.

- J'imaginais qu'elle était comme toi.

- Et c'est une mauvaise chose parce que… je me moque en laissant volontairement ma phrase en suspens.

Il rit mais sans humour.

- Je dois vraiment répondre à ça ?

Je peux aisément deviner qu'elle était son opinion sur Astoria. Tout le monde pense qu'elle n'est qu'une version féminine de moi. Ils se trompent complètement.

- Bref, le truc, c'est que j'apprécie ton aide mais… il recommence.

- Tu es sérieux ? C'est donc ça ? je le coupe à nouveau. Tu apprécies mon aide mais tu veux que je me tienne en retrait ?

- Merde, Malfoy, tu voudrais pas la fermer et me laisser parler ? s'insurge Harry, très irrité.

Et bien sûr, je fais ce qu'il demande. Je suis un con.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué, il me déclare.

- Mais je suis déjà impliqué, Potter, que tu le veuilles ou pas ! je réplique.

- Tu n'es pas du tout en condition de m'aider, Malfoy ! Tu t'es vu dans un miroir dernièrement ?

Je ne sais pas s'il avait l'intention de me blesser ou s'il essaie juste de mettre en face de la réalité. Je penche pour les deux. Je jette un coup d'œil au grand miroir suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée et je vois qu'il a raison. Je suis blême, presque transparent. J'ai aussi l'air terriblement faible et maigre. Mon charme de jadis s'est envolé. C'est humiliant.

Harry s'arrête à quelques centimètres de moi. Nous nous dévisageons à travers le miroir, les yeux verts, pleins de vie contre les iris gris délavé. Je me mors la lèvre inférieure. Harry ouvre partiellement les siennes. Et si je me tourne et je l'embrasse, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ? Je suis peut-être fichu mais je ne suis pas mort. Mon désir pour Harry est plus fort que tout, plus fort même que ma faiblesse.

- Je serai ton Gardien du Secret. Les garçons peuvent rester ici, il dit finalement. Mais c'est tout. Oublie le Livre des Morts. Ça ne concerne pas. Laisse mon équipe s'en occuper.

Je me retourne. Nos deux corps se touchent presque. Je frissonne doucement. J'espère qu'il pense que j'ai un peu froid.

- Super, je réponds en me surprenant moi-même. Juste pour ton information, je vais adopter les garçons.

Harry ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Je l'ai totalement scotché. Ça fait du bien.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu vas plus vite que la musique ? Ou tu as pris ta décision après que tu as découvert la connexion d'Angel avec Serpentard ? demande Harry, soupçonneux.

- Non, mais vraiment, Potter !

Je suis outré.

- Si c'était vraiment le cas, je me serais déjà tourné vers les Tout-Puissants ! Je sais que c'est dur pour toi d'accepter que j'ai des sentiments. Mais je me suis pris d'affection pour ces garçons ! Je suis un père ! J'aime mon fils ! Chaque fois que je regarde Angel et Alfred, je pense à Scorpius et dans quel genre de situation il serait si je ne l'avais pas fait ! Si j'avais été arrêté ou tué, Scorpius serait un autre de ces enfants perdus entre les mains de ces salopards !

Je me tiens devant Harry. Je me sens plus vivant que jamais.

- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je vais les adopter ! je continue. Et si j'ai la moindre information sur le Livre des Morts, j'irai le chercher ! Je me fous de ce que tu dis. Je suis encore en vie, tu sais ?

- _Encore_ ? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec toi ? il demande et il semble sincèrement concerné par mon bien-être.

Bien, bien, bien. Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, _ça_, alors ? Cependant, avant que je puisse répliquer, Astoria fait son apparition.

- Draco, mon chéri, tu veux quelque chose de spécial pour le dîner ou…

Sa voix douce s'éteint dès qu'elle voit que Harry et moi ne nous tenons qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Nous sommes tous les deux furieux à cause de notre dispute et nos visages sont rouges. J'ai peur de ce qu'elle peut penser. Heureusement, Astoria n'est pas du genre à faire un scandale ou à dire quelque chose de déplacé. Bien qu'un peu rouge – tout comme moi – elle sourit simplement et s'excuse.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas que Mr Potter était là. J'aurais dû frapper.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Oui, j'étais sur le point de partir de toute façon, rétorque Harry.

Il est redevenu lui-même. J'envie sa capacité à chasser son embarras si rapidement.

- Malfoy.

Il m'interpelle en regardant droit vers moi.

- Oublie tout.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Je croise mes bras d'une manière que j'espère menaçante mais c'est plutôt puéril.

- _Vraiment_. Réfléchis avant d'agir. Ne fais rien uniquement pour me faire chier.

Très bien, je plaide coupable. Mais je veux vraiment adopter les garçons. L'idée ne semble plus si effrayante. Je les aime. Est-ce que c'est inconcevable ?

Harry ne me dit pas au revoir quand il s'en va mais au moins, il salue Astoria en se dirigeant vers la porte. Astoria me dévisage avec curiosité.

Je soupire. Je me sens éreinté. Je m'installe dans le fauteuil le plus proche et je me plonge le visage dans les mains. Astoria s'inquiète et elle vient rapidement s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je dois lui parler de mes décisions impulsives. Alors c'est ce que je fais.

**NdT **:

**[1]** _Konna ni Chikaku_ de est le générique du manga animé Nodame Cantabile interprété par Crystal Kay.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 11 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Voici donc le chapitre 9 de cette fic. Les choses commencent enfin à bouger entre nos deux protagonistes…

Voilà, merci pour tous vos messages.

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 9**

Le soir même, je suis une épave et j'ai des problèmes à dormir même après avoir pris une potion de Sommeil. Étonnamment, le jour suivant, je suis plus énergique et la tête pleine d'idées.

Astoria et moi parlons de nos intentions à Angel et Alfred. Les incroyables yeux verts d'Angel étincellent à la pensée de devenir notre fils. Alfred, d'un autre côté, semble plutôt maussade et sceptique. Je ne peux pas le blâmer. C'est un ado, après tout. De plus, sa vie n'a pas été facile. Dans son monde, les adultes ne sont pas dignes de confiance. Et pour rendre les choses pires, je suis un ancien Mangemort.

Je leur donne un délai suffisant pour y réfléchir. La réaction d'Angel est immédiate et adorable. Il met ses bras autour d'Astoria et la serre aussi fort qu'il peut. Ma femme manque de fondre en larmes.

Alfred ne dit rien. Je sais qu'il a besoin de temps pour prendre sa décision. Nous devons lui prouver que nous prendrons honnêtement soin d'eux alors qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, ce n'étaient que des étrangers.

La prochaine étape est d'appeler mes parents pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, je décide de mettre cette partie-là de côté pour l'instant. Je ne suis pas en état de voir un Lucius furax débouler au Manoir pour me dire que j'ai perdu l'esprit pour de bon.

La réaction de ma mère ne sera pas différente, du moins, je le crois. Je n'en suis pas sûr. Ma mère est devenue plus compréhensive avec les années. Pourtant, il y a encore le problème de l'héritage de Scorpius. Je suis absolument certain que mon père prendra cette adoption comme une trahison envers Scorpius. Je ne suis pas encore prêt à faire face à ses accusations hargneuses.

Je laisse les garçons avec Astoria et demande à trois elfes de maison de m'aider à faire une chose à laquelle j'ai pensé la nuit précédente tandis que je me tournais et me retournais dans mon lit. J'ai décidé de chercher parmi les vieilles possessions de mon grand-père pour voir si je trouve quelque chose à propos du Livre des Morts. Mon grand-père qui a été un grand amateur de magie noir était collectionneur également. Et même si les Aurors ont confisqué de nombreux articles dans le passé, nous avons gardé des livres anciens et de vieilles correspondances de famille dans une pièce secrète de la bibliothèque.

C'est amusant que penser à la réaction de Harry quand il comprendra que l'Auror responsable de surveiller le raid procédé sur ma maison après la guerre – cet homme est maintenant à la retraite – a été grassement soudoyé par ma mère pour lui permettre de garder certaines choses.

Il n'est pas facile d'entrer dans la pièce secrète. Je connais très bien les sortilèges qui la protègent et je sais comment y pénétrer sans trop d'efforts. En fait, je pense que le plus gros du problème, c'est la _poussière_, une chose dont il semble impossible de se débarrasser, même par magie. Je lance un regard furieux en direction de Swan, notre elfe de maison principale. Elle baisse les oreilles et fixe le sol comme si elle avait honte. Elle devrait en tout cas. Elle est _payée_ maintenant pour garder un œil sur les autres afin qu'ils fassent le ménage correctement.

Et, avant que quelqu'un n'appelle le Département de la Régulation et du Contrôle des Créatures Magiques et ne s'en réfère à la Loi Hermione Granger sur La Protection des Elfes de Maison, vous devez savoir que je traite les miens très convenablement. Contre l'avis de mon père, je leur verse un salaire et je le donne des jours de congé. Ils ont même droit à des vacances ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai même de l'affection pour Swan, notre elfe de maison _gouvernante_. Elle est venue avec Astoria après notre mariage. Astoria l'aime beaucoup et c'est réciproque. Swan est loyale et je suis sûr qu'elle travaillera pour nous pendant longtemps. C'est une vraie perle et elle a de l'autorité sur les autres. Bien, je ne suis plus aussi insensible qu'avant. Bien que j'aie suivi les traces de mon père la plus grande partie de ma vie et traité les elfes de maison comme de la merde, je sais maintenant que c'est mieux comme ça.

Quand nous sommes finalement dans la pièce, je leur indique que chercher. Nous nous attaquons à une tâche ardue : séparer les livres et la correspondances qui mentionnent le Livre des Morts. Je passe pratiquement tout l'après-midi à lire de vieilles lettres jaunâtres. Toutes sont très intéressantes, certaines sont même dangereuses. Un livre essaie de mordre un des elfes. Un autre hurle si fort qu'un Auror débarque immédiatement dans la bibliothèque, la baguette prête. Je soupire puis j'ordonne à Swan d'expliquer le malentendu.

Ça ne marche pas. Cet Auror grassouillet, dont je ne me rappelle jamais le nom, essaie d'entrer dans la pièce, sans succès. Il devient fou furieux. Il parle avec ses collègues et quitte la bibliothèque après un moment.

J'observe tout de l'intérieur. Dehors, je peux facilement imaginer comme il doit être frustrant de regarder le mur sans rien distinguer. Je les entends grommeler mais je refuse de les laisser entrer. Je souris méchamment et ce doit être assez effrayant parce que l'elfe qui se tient à mes côtés frissonne un peu.

J'oublie tout quand une lettre plutôt épaisse retient mon attention. Elle vient d'un ami de mon grand-père qui a passé des vacances en Egypte en 1930. Mais, avant que j'aie pu la lire, ma pièce cachée est brusquement envahie.

Tous mes sens se retrouvent en alerte. Je sens quelque chose dans le haut de mon estomac et ma bouche se dessèche. Lentement, comme si de rien n'était, je plie la lettre et la tient serrée au creux de ma main avant de pivoter pour regarder Harry. J'aurais deviné qu'ils l'appelleraient. Je devine qu'au fond de moi, j'ai agacé cet Auror uniquement pour amener Harry ici.

Je ne suis pas surpris que Harry ait pu forcer cette planque si facilement. C'est lui qui est tout-puissant ici, le Grand Harry Potter. Il peut tout faire.

- On l'arrête, Mr Potter ? demande le grassouillet.

Je hausse mes sourcils.

- Et pour quels motifs ? je m'enquière en croisant les bras.

- C'est bon, Barry. Vous pouvez attendre dehors ? fait Harry d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Barry quitte la pièce mais non sans m'envoyer une œillade meurtrière. Harry et moi, on est seuls si on ne compte pas les elfes de maison encore présents. Je sens mon souffle se bloquer.

Harry parcourt des yeux la pièce secrète. Ses mains effleurent les livres posés sur la table d'acajou. Je suis des yeux ses doigts qui caressent leur couverture de cuir. C'est une vraie torture pour mes sens.

- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances cette fois, Malfoy ? Pour quelqu'un de malade, tu es plutôt énergique, ces derniers temps…

Je fais une grimace.

- Que dire ? Que je ne peux m'en empêcher ? C'est une bonne défense ? En outre, je ne suis pas vraiment en train de faire quelque chose. Je suis chez moi. Il y a un problème ?

- Eh bien, voyons…

Harry se rapproche, pas assez pour m'intoxiquer mais juste assez pour que son parfum envahisse mes narines et me titille avec son odeur masculine.

- Pour commencer, tu as une chambre secrète pleine de vieux parchemins et de livres suspicieux… Et mes hommes m'ont rapporté qu'ils ont entendu qu'horribles bruits venant d'ici.

Harry regarde les elfes de maison comme s'il s'attend à les voir blessés. Je me sens extrêmement offensé.

- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, Potter, c'est _ma_ maison. Je peux bien hurler comme une Banshee si j'en ai envie que personne n'y pourrait rien !

- Oh, alors, c'est toi qui hurlais ? Ça a l'air assez sympa comme loisir, Malfoy.

Il essaie de me foutre en rogne et ça marche plutôt bien. Salopard ! Je sens mon sang bouillir. Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que Harry Potter pour me faire ressentir ça ?

Il se rapproche encore plus, ce sournois petit enfoiré. C'est très difficile de respirer maintenant.

- Tu fais quoi ici ? me demande-t-il en adoptant toujours ce ton doux mais je sais que ça cache tout autre chose.

- Nettoyage de printemps.

- Mais bien sûr. Tu as quoi dans la main ?

Je resserre ma paume autour de la lettre et je hausse les épaules. Il avance d'un pas supplémentaire vers moi. Est-ce que la pièce est en train de rétrécir par hasard ? Je déglutis avec difficulté. Un autre pas, puis un autre encore et ce que je sais ensuite, c'est que nous ne sommes qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

En tant qu'habile Attrapeur, il essaie promptement de m'arracher la lettre mais j'ai été Attrapeur moi aussi. Peut-être que je n'étais pas aussi doué que Harry mais j'ai moi aussi d'excellents réflexes. Je m'arrange pour m'éloigner de lui. Je ne suis pas aussi rapide à cacher mon visage troublé et mon souffle saccadé quand nos corps se touchent et que nos bouches sont si proches que, pendant un instant, je pense à me pencher pour l'embrasser.

Je suis dingue.

- Il y a quoi dans la lettre ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Oh, vraiment ?

Il est devenu stupide ou quoi ? Il ne réalise pas à quel point il est proche de moi ? Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il me fait ? Connard insensible !

- Je peux confisquer tout ce qui se trouve ici, Malfoy.

- Bien sûr que tu peux. Tu es le Grand Harry Potter. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, je murmure.

Peut-être que ma voix a pris un ton un peu trop sexy à mon goût. Harry hausse un sourcil. Il essaie encore une fois de me prendre la lettre. Franchement, ça devient assez puéril.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer menaçant, Potter. Au cas où tu te le demanderais, tu peux employer un sort. Un sortilège simple devrait le faire.

C'est moi ou il a l'air de s'amuser ? Avec un sourire, Harry récupère enfin la lettre. Curieusement, il ne recule pas. Il persiste à me torturer avec son corps comme s'il sait très exactement quelle sorte de pouvoir il a sur moi.

Ses yeux verts quittent les miens une minute pour déplier et lire la lettre. Je soupire. Je suppose que je pourrais moi aussi utiliser un sort pour la lui reprendre mais ce serait plutôt pathétique si je me m'écroulais d'épuisement devant lui. Je ne me serais jamais humilié à ce point. Alors, je le laisse lire la missive même si j'ignore totalement de quoi elle parle.

C'est drôle d'observer les différentes réactions qui passent sur son visage tandis qu'il la parcoure – surprise, dégoût, dégoût extrême et finalement mépris.

- Alors, c'est ça… commente-t-il à la fin. Tu recherches des indices sur le Livre des Morts.

Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de rester en dehors de ça ? insiste-t-il.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que je m'en fichais ? je rétorque.

- Tu es si têtu, Malfoy ! J'espère qu'au moins tu as changé d'avis à propos des choses que tu m'as dites hier.

- Et pourquoi ça ? J'ai dit que je le ferai ! Je tiens toujours parole ! Et cesse de me regarde comme ça ! De plus, j'en ai déjà parlé à Astoria et aux garçons. Angel est ravi.

Harry soupire.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais. L'adoption est une affaire sérieuse.

- Mais je suis sérieux, Potter ! Je ne plaisanterais pas avec une chose comme ça !

- Tu te mets en danger.

- Plus que je ne le suis déjà ? Bref, tu peux me rendre la lettre maintenant, que je puisse finir de la lire ?

- Désolé mais j'en ai besoin.

Ça, ça me fait perdre mon sang-froid pour de bon. Je balance la Prudence par la fenêtre et je lance un _Accio_ pour la récupérer. Elle vole jusqu'à moi mais, avant que je ne puisse mettre la main dessus, Harry la reprend avec un contre sort. Que ces sortilèges soient maudits. Je décide d'employer un moyen physique cette fois. Cette idée est nulle pour de nombreuses raisons et l'une d'elle est que Harry Potter est plus fort et en bien meilleure santé que moi. Nous tombons par terre, ce qui effraient les elfes de maison. Harry n'a aucune peine à me maîtriser. Mes poignets sont maintenus sur le sol par ses solides mains. Maintenant nos corps se touchent complètement.

- Ne deviens pas présomptueux. Tu n'es pas assez fort, me murmure-t-il.

- Cette lettre est à moi !

- Plus maintenant. Tu devrais te montrer plus discret si tu veux que personne ne sache ce que tu es en train de faire.

- Rappelle-toi une chose, Potter. Où que tu iras, j'irai.

Il me dévisage avec stupéfaction.

- C'est une menace ou tu essaies de m'emballer avec ce genre de réplique ?

Je ris nerveusement. Mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine à tout instant.

- C'est juste un fait. Je pars à la recherche du Livre des Morts, je déclare.

- Cesse de te montrer si borné !

- Cesse de me provoquer **[1]** alors !

Il me fixe maintenant, encore plus surpris.

- Je ne te provoque pas.

- Bien sûr que si !

Silence.

Mon corps commence à se montrer ouvertement très satisfait par le fait d'avoir Harry au-dessus de moi. Je panique et essaie de m'échapper. Harry resserre ses bras autour de moi. Il s'amuse à mes dépens. Je me demande s'il trouvera toujours amusant de sentir mon érection contre sa jambe.

- Potter…

- Malfoy…

Ça ne dure qu'une fraction de seconde mais je peux jurer que je vois du désir dans ses yeux qui brillent comme des joyaux. Je me sens fondre de l'intérieur. Ses iris semblent m'inciter à capturer ses lèvres avec les miennes et à me laisser aller.

Okay, c'est officiel maintenant. Je suis très excité et je sais que Harry peut sentir à quel point. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me repousse et soit convenablement choqué. Cependant, il ne fait rien. Il se contente de me dévisager avec ses foutus yeux merveilleux. Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un orgasme rien qu'en étant fixé si intensément ? Je vais probablement connaître la réponse dans quelques secondes.

Je décide de tenter ma chance. Et, au diable, le reste. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrent et je lève la tête. J'effleure doucement les lèvres de Harry et c'est assez pour le faire se lever comme s'il avait été frappé par un sortilège Impardonnable.

Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou pleurer. Sans doute les deux.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, dit-il finalement en caressant ses lèvres d'un geste absent.

- Ce n'était pas censé l'être, je marmonne en me levant aussi, avant de le fixer sans honte.

Néanmoins, je suis secoué. Les pupilles de Harry sont froides comme la glace. Cependant, alors que je le dévisage attentivement, je réalise que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent. Je suis presque certain qu'il est aussi secoué que moi. La différence entre nous, c'est qu'il est bien meilleur que moi pour prétendre qu'il va bien. Moi, d'un autre côté, je ne peux empêcher mes mains de trembler.

- Ce jeu devient plutôt dangereux… me déclare Harry.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Un _jeu_ ? Et qui joue ici, exactement ?

Il sourit amèrement.

- La vie est vraiment étrange, me dit-il mystérieusement. On a été séparé depuis si longtemps… Mais maintenant, tout recommence.

- Qu'est-ce qui recommence ? je demande.

Je suis perdu et irrité.

- Pourquoi tu cesserais pas de parler par énigmes pour dire ce que tu penses vraiment, Potter ?

- Parce que ce ne serait pas une si bonne idée.

- Harry…

L'appeler par son prénom l'atteint assurément. Est-ce que j'ai correctement interprété les signes ? Est-il intéressé ? Est-ce que ça signifie que nous… Peut-être dans le passé… Je ne peux même pas y penser.

Le fichu téléphone mobile de Harry sonne et nous interrompt. Je serre les poings afin de calmer ma colère. Je veux maudire cette saleté de gadget et le réduire en miettes. C'est encore pire quand je comprends qui est en conversation avec lui. Ginny Weasley.

Harry ne parle pas beaucoup. Il se contente d'écouter et quand finalement il dit quelque chose, c'est d'une voix tellement basse que je doute même que Ginny l'aie entendu.

Lorsqu'il raccroche, nos yeux se croisent. Nous sommes stupides. Et le plus stupide des deux, c'est moi, évidemment. Pendant un bref instant, j'ai vraiment cru que peut-être, juste peut-être, je n'étais pas tout seul avec cette obsession malsaine.

Mais c'était juste un rêve. J'ai besoin de me recentrer. Ce que j'ai lu entre les lignes ne peut être vrai. Ça ne se peut pas, tout simplement. Parce que si c'est le cas… Qu'est-ce qui m'arriverait si notre attraction était réelle et mutuelle ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arriverait à tous les deux ?

- Potter, je crois que…

- Il est temps pour moi d'y aller, il me coupe. Je prends la lettre avec moi.

- Attends une minute. Tu ne peux pas simplement…

- Et je prends le reste aussi.

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Qu'il va prendre toutes mes possessions en plus de mon cœur et mon âme ?

Si Harry pense que je vais le laisser s'en aller comme ça, il se trompe lourdement. Il n'a aucun droit de prendre ce qui m'appartient sans injonction du Ministère. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, je lance un sortilège sur la porte avant que les Aurors postés à l'extérieur ne réalisent ce qui se passe.

- Tu vas vraiment me compliquer la tâche ? demande Harry, sa baguette déjà prête dans sa main.

Je souris méchamment. C'est sûr que je ne vais pas lui faciliter les choses. Je me suis montré déjà bien trop gentil et il ne m'a même pas remercié. Ma main se resserre sur ma propre baguette. Je me demande pendant un moment ce qui est arrivé à mon ancienne baguette, celle qui avait été prise et soumise par l'homme qui me fait face. Harry Potter m'a même pris ma foutue baguette. Je n'ai jamais plus été le même sans elle. Pour ce que j'en sais, Harry et ma vieille baguette se sont magnifiquement entendus. Ironique, non ?

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est malin d'employer la magie contre moi ? s'enquière-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

Une fois de plus, je réalise qu'il y prend plaisir. Je jette un sort sur cet enfoiré mais je l'égratigne à peine. Et savoir qu'il ne me prend pas au sérieux me rend fou furieux et je perds mon sang-froid. Je ne laisserais pas tomber tant qu'un de mes sortilèges ne l'a pas frappé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il les esquive tous avec facilité. En fait, à chaque sort que je lance, Harry semble devenir plus fort tandis que moi, je m'affaiblis.

À la fin, la pièce secrète est à demi détruite et les papiers volent partout. Les elfes de maison sont partis depuis longtemps. J'entends les Aurors hurler de l'autre côté de la porte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Harry a besoin de meilleurs agents.

Finalement, je tombe à genoux. Ma magie m'a anéanti. Je n'ai pas jeté autant de sortilèges depuis un bon moment. Je ferme les yeux et je sens la présence de Harry à mes côtés. J'essaie de le repousser mais je suis trop faible. Harry me prend dans ses bras. Ma dernière pensée avant que je ne m'évanouisse est que mourir dans les bras de Harry Potter ne serait pas si mal, après tout.

**NdT** :

**[1]** _to tease_ en vo, qui se traduit aussi par taquiner, titiller, agacer mais aussi par allumer ou aguicher. Il y a donc là un double sens à connotation sexuelle difficile à rendre en français

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 11 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre et j'aurais terminé de traduire les chapitres en ligne que Blanche Malfoy a posté jusqu'à présent. Mais pas d'inquiétude, elle m'a confirmé qu'elle ne laissait rien tomber et que la suite arriverait quand elle serait prête.

Voilà, merci pour tous vos messages.

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque je me réveille, le monde tournoie autour de moi. Je souris à la pensée que, métaphoriquement, le monde tourne toujours autour de moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mon vertige n'en est que la confirmation.

- Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? me demande une voix rauque, à côté de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux cette fois. Ma vision, cependant, reste un peu floue. Je fais lentement pivoter ma tête. Je me sens effroyablement nauséeux. Je repère la silhouette de Harry à contre-jour. Il est assis sur une très inconfortable chaise d'hôpital. Super. On est à Ste-Mangouste.

- Tu sais où tu es ? me questionne Harry en se penchant vers moi.

Intéressant. Harry est inquiet, j'en suis sûr. Je maintiens mon sourire, ce qui le plonge dans la confusion et l'irrite.

- Malfoy, tout va bien ? Les médicaments sont trop forts ?

J'ai envie de rire mais avant que je me lâche ou dise quoi que ce soit, j'entends la voix d'Astoria provenant de derrière lui.

- Il est réveillé ? Comment va-t-il ?

Je grimace. Je ne veux pas qu'Astoria et Harry soient dans la même pièce. Elle me connaît trop bien. J'ai peur qu'elle ne laisse échapper quelque chose. Bien qu'Astoria soit une femme tout à fait discrète, il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

- Je crois qu'il est plutôt sonné par les médicaments et ça ne le rend pas très logique. Oh, mais attendez, non. En fait, il est toujours comme ça, il ajoute avec un sourire narquois.

- Haha, Potter, je réplique d'une voix si gutturale que je me demande si c'est bien moi qui parle.

- Je vais appeler un guérisseur, nous informe Astoria.

Je tente de lui dire que ce n'est pas nécessaire mais elle est déjà partie. Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et je vois enfin les choses plus clairement. Je regarde Harry qui me fixe, le regard brillant de colère. Je tremble légèrement.

- Quoi ? je demande.

- En tant que Responsable du Bureau des Aurors, il est de mon devoir de t'informer que tu es en état d'arrestation pour agression sur ma personne, il me déclare sur un ton très formel.

Je hausse un sourcil.

- Malheureusement, ta femme a déjà payé la caution. Tu dois, cependant, te présenter au tribunal à la date fixée pour répondre aux charges n°138 retenues contre toi. Je réclamerai la prison comme sanction.

- C'est une blague ? La _prison_ ? Je n'ai même pas quitté ma maison ! Oh, j'ai pigé. Si tu fais ça, je ne pourrai pas te suivre quand tu partiras à la recherche du Livre des Morts. Même pas en rêve, Potter.

Harry soupire lourdement et serre les poings. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est si furibond. Aucun de mes sorts ne l'a affecté d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est endommager mon propre héritage, et si mon père le découvre, il va être furieux.

- Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, Malfoy ! Ta femme m'a révélé que ton guérisseur t'avait interdit de lancer des sortilèges compliqués ! Tu ne sais donc pas que tu pourrais t'épuiser au point de ne jamais te rétablir ? Tu pourrais perdre tes pouvoirs magiques !

Oh, ça je le sais. J'évite d'y penser. J'ai perdu ma magie depuis longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Personne ne le sait. Tout ce que j'ai, ce sont des théories et un psy. Mais, en cet instant, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, encore moins d'y penser.

- C'est de ma faute ? il s'enquiert à mi-voix, provoquant chez moi presque un arrêt cardiaque. C'est parce que je t'ai pris ta baguette il y a tant d'années ? Ça t'a traumatisé ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je l'ai encore. Je peux te la rendre. Ou te laisser me la reprendre si ça t'aide d'une manière ou d'une autre.

C'est inhabituel de la part de Harry de se comporter de façon si prévenante envers moi, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. En fait, c'est ça fout même un peu la trouille. Pendant un moment, je crois vraiment que je suis en train de rêver toute cette histoire et que les médicaments qu'ils m'ont donnés me font halluciner.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge.

- Même si ma vieille baguette me manque, je réponds à voix basse, ce qui est arrivé il y a si longtemps n'a rien à voir avec mon état actuel.

- Tu es sûr ?

À vrai dire, je me suis demandé de nombreuses fois si mon problème n'était pas lié à Harry Potter. Et après des discussions sans fin avec mon psy, nous sommes arrivés la conclusion que _tout_ avait à voir avec lui. Mais si je le dis à voix haute, est-ce que ça changera quelque chose ? Je suis content que Harry montre un tel intérêt pour mon bien-être, ce qui me fait envisager de lui dire ce que je pense réellement. Mon cœur est plein d'espoir. C'est pathétique et je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Pourtant, je ne peux rien révéler.

- Sois pas si vaniteux, Potter. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi.

S'il insiste, je lui jette un sort. Je ne veux pas débattre de ce sujet plus longuement.

Heureusement, Harry reste silencieux. Il se contente de me fixer pendant un long moment comme s'il essayait de savoir ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Il me regarde comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu avant, comme si j'étais une énigme à résoudre. Le Grand Harry Potter est perplexe et j'en suis la cause. Je me sens comme si je venais d'accomplir quelque chose de très important.

Puis je réalise un truc.

- Tu as toujours ma baguette ? je demande, stupéfait.

Il hausse les épaules comme si ce n'était rien. Le salaud !

- Je croyais que tu t'en serais débarrassé, j'insiste.

- Pourquoi donc ? C'est une bonne baguette.

- Tu n'en as pas besoin.

C'est juste une impression ou Harry Potter vient juste de rougir ? J'écarquille les yeux. Mon cœur est au comble de la joie.

- C'est important ? Je t'ai dit que je pouvais te la rendre, il répète en essayant de prendre un air distant.

L'offre est tentante. Ma vieille baguette me manque. Manifestement, la première reste inoubliable. Elle reflète l'âme du sorcier. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si elle m'a été prise par Harry Potter et s'est soumise à lui si facilement. Peut-être que ma baguette était destinée à lui appartenir depuis toujours. Peut-être que ma baguette était ma déclaration d'amour. Je me demande si cette pensée l'a traversé. J'ai envie de rire.

- Peut-être que j'ai envie de la récupérer, je lâche finalement en détournant les yeux.

Je ne veux pas qu'il y voie l'exaltation que reflètent mes pupilles.

- Bien.

- Bien.

Silence. Tout ce que j'entends, ce sont les pas provenant du couloir. Je pense que quelqu'un va entrer dans la chambre, mais non. Harry et moi, on est complètement seuls.

- Je… on commence tous les deux.

Je souris. Je vois les lèvres de Harry s'entrouvrirent un peu mais il se raidit instantanément, l'air sérieux, comme s'il craignait que je me fasse de fausses idées.

- Comment tu comptes venir avec moi à la recherche du Livre des Morts quand tu es visiblement si malade ? Je ne suis pas ta nounou, Malfoy. De plus, ce ne sont pas tes affaires mais les miennes. Tu ne fais pas partie de mon escouade. Tu n'es pas un Auror.

- Je sais. Mais je veux aider. Je sais que tu ne crois pas en moi…

- Je ne sais plus que croire, il m'interrompt. Mais je sais que tu serais beaucoup plus utile en restant en dehors de ça.

- Impossible, je réplique.

Harry inspire bruyamment. Il est probablement aussi en train de compter jusqu'à dix.

- Je pars en Egypte dans une semaine.

- Je viens avec toi.

- Et comment tu comptes y arriver, exactement ? il ricane. Couché sur un lit d'hôpital, une intraveineuse dans le bras ?

Je hausse les épaules.

- J'irai mieux d'ici là.

- Si tu me suis, je te tue de mes propres mains.

Je souris.

- Des promesses, des promesses, toujours des promesses. Jadis, tu n'as pas pu me tuer alors… Bien qu'en fait, tu y es presque parvenu. En outre, Potter, si tu avais vraiment voulu que je me comporte en bon garçon, tu ne m'aurais pas parlé de tes plans.

Il semble légèrement surpris comme s'il venait juste de s'en rendre compte. J'affiche un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je suppose que ce sourire l'a vraiment surpris, parce qu'il ne répond pas comme je m'y attendais.

- Espèce de… il commence mais il ne finit pas.

Nous sommes interrompus par l'arrivée de mon guérisseur, suivi d'Astoria, d'Angel et d'Alfred. Ça m'énerve. Mais pourquoi, Harry et moi, on est toujours interrompus dans les moments cruciaux ?

J'oublie Harry un instant lorsque qu'Angel se place à mes côtés, l'air inquiet. Je caresse doucement son visage.

- Je vais bien.

- Je ne dirais pas ça, déclare le guérisseur pendant qu'il m'examine.

Je lui lance un regard noir mais il s'en fiche royalement, ça le fait plutôt rire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'y a rien qu'une bonne journée de repos ne guérisse. Cependant, Mr Potter devra attendre un peu s'il veut vous arrêter.

C'est une plaisanterie sans humour. Angel et Alfred ouvrent de grands yeux et leur souci pour ma santé s'accroît. Je suis touché que même Alfred se sente concerné par mon bien-être.

- Je ne vais pas arrêter Malfoy, rectifie Harry promptement quand il voit l'air terrifié d'Angel. Nous avons juste… rendez-vous au Tribunal pour résoudre le problème.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

- Un _rendez-vous_, Potter ?

Harry devient rouge comme une pivoine, ce qui le rend incroyablement adorable. Il marmonne quelque chose que je ne saisis pas et quitte la chambre comme s'il était poursuivi par des démons. Je suis intrigué.

Le guérisseur part également après qu'il m'ait informé du merveilleux pouvoir d'un bon repos et laissé une ordonnance. Mon guérisseur personnel n'est pas là mais il sera mis au courant dès que possible.

Astoria me caresse la main.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur. Mais à quoi pensais-tu ?

Mon beau visage est légèrement crispé de d'effroi. Je me sens coupable.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Mais ça va aller ? me demande Angel, en me fixant de ses grands yeux verts.

- Vous êtes stupides d'avoir inquiéter mon frère comme ça ! lâche Alfred, agressif.

- Ne sois pas grossier, morveux ! Je vais me remettre, je rétorque.

Puis je me tourne vers Astoria.

- J'espère que tu n'as rien dit à Scorpius.

- Non. Mais il a envoyé une lettre. Tout va bien à Poudlard, elle ajoute en souriant.

Mon cœur se sent plus léger. Mon fils me manque tellement. Peut-être que je devrais lui rendre visite avant de partir pour l'Egypte. Enfin, peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Scorpius est un garçon très intelligent. Il se doutera que quelque chose ne va pas si je me pointe à Poudlard comme ça. Les parents ne vont pas à Poudlard sans bonne raison.

On m'a convaincu de rester au lit. Je suis resté à l'hôpital deux jours et quand je retourne enfin à la maison, je suis horriblement gâté par tout le monde. J'avoue, j'adore être le centre d'attention. Il semble même que j'ai manqué à mes chiens.

Nous passons l'après-midi dans le petit pavillon de jardin à observer Porthos, Athos, Aramis et D'Artagnan jouer avec les garçons. Le temps ne peut être plus agréable et le ciel est incroyablement bleu.

Je m'amuse beaucoup avec Angel. Ce garçon est vraiment spécial. Sa douceur a gagné le cœur de tous, même le plus grincheux des Aurors qui nous protège. Les elfes sont absolument ravis de l'avoir dans les parages et ils passent une bonne partie de leur temps à aider Astoria à le surveiller. Il est adorable mais son petit visage d'ange cache un vrai chenapan alors il a besoin qu'on garde un œil sur lui en permanence.

Je souris en le voyant jouer avec Porthos et Aramis. C'est bon d'être un enfant. Une force invisible m'étreint le cœur quand je pense à Angel et Alfred vivant dans les rues de Londres en compagnie de jeunes rebelles sans réelle perspective d'avenir. Je me sens un peu honteux d'avoir eu une enfance si privilégiée.

Alfred vient s'asseoir à côté de nous et demande :

- Vous allez vraiment nous adopter ?

Je lui jette un rapide coup d'œil avant de répondre.

- Je t'ai donné ma parole, non ?

- Seulement parce qu'on vous fait pitié, il me rétorque, l'air dégoûté.

Je sais cependant que ce n'est un mécanisme de défense.

- Les Malfoy ne prennent personne en pitié, mon cher. Tu finiras par le savoir puisque tu vas rejoindre la famille.

Il me fixe longuement comme si j'étais désabusé. Peut-être que je le suis.

- Je vais devenir un _Malfoy_ ?

Mon sourire n'est pas si charmant. Être un Malfoy avait tout signifié pour moi mais c'était il y a bien longtemps.

- N'est-ce pas le but même de l'adoption, t'accueillir dans une famille ?

Son visage se renfrogne. Il croise les bras et regarde son frère.

- C'était juste une question…

Au début, je croyais qu'Alfred ressemblait beaucoup à Harry. Maintenant, cependant, j'ai changé d'avis. Cette posture rigide, ces défenses qu'il a prudemment construites autour de lui, cette arrogance… Il est comme _moi_. Même ses cheveux qui sont censés être bruns comme ceux de son frère, sont maintenant d'une nuance blond pâle, exactement comme les miens. Il les a probablement décolorés en signe de rébellion. Je me demande s'il n'est pas vraiment mon fils. Je ricane.

- Y a quoi de drôle ? il grommelle.

- On se ressemble beaucoup, je déclare.

Il hausse les sourcils.

- Nous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Il y a du doute mais aussi de la curiosité dans sa voix.

- J'étais moi aussi un morveux arrogant.

Alfred me rétorque immédiatement :

- Je suis pas arrogant ! Et je suis certainement pas un morveux non plus !

- Bien sûr que non. C'est juste pour la galerie. Au fond de toi, tu es juste effrayé.

Il grogne.

- Effrayé ? Je sais pas de quoi vous parlez. J'ai peur de rien !

Je laisse échapper un rire moqueur. Les cris joyeux d'Angel nous distraient un instant.

- Et vous, vous avez peur ? me demande Alfred, l'air de rien.

Je soupire. À quoi bon mentir ?

- C'était le cas, en effet.

- De quoi ?

Je ressens une immense curiosité derrière cette question.

- De la vie.

Et de Harry Potter.

- J'ai été élevé pour commander les gens, pas pour leur faire confiance. Potter a été le premier qui m'a remis en question, le premier qui m'a fait m'interroger sur le monde dans lequel je vivais.

Je me rappelle la première fois où mon offre d'amitié a été repoussée par le seul qui allait, dès lors, devenir tout pour moi.

- Vous lui faites confiance, à lui.

C'est une affirmation.

Je ferme les yeux. Je ne faisais pas confiance à Harry mais je le voulais. Et maintenant qu'il m'avait enroulé autour de son petit doigt.

- Ce n'est pas facile de faire confiance aux gens, mais Potter est de ceux qui prennent leurs ennemis en pitié et qui finissent même par les aider à la fin. Tu peux lui faire confiance.

- C'est un crétin alors. Et je ne fais pas confiance aux crétins.

Si je suis sa façon de penser, ça signifie que je suis aussi un crétin. Rien de neuf. Sauf que l'entendre de la bouche du morveux est agaçant.

Notre thé de l'après-midi arrive. Les elfes nous apportent un panier de scones et différentes sortes de muffins au grand bonheur d'Angel. Je peux dire qu'Alfred aussi est content, même s'il fait son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'ils nourrissent les chiens sous la table. Les enfants seront toujours des enfants, après tout.

Nous retournons à la maison tous ensemble. Angel, qui a presque entièrement perdu sa timidité, parle sans reprendre son souffle de ses aventures autour du Manoir – qui sont toujours surveillées de près par deux Aurors et Astoria. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Alfred qui sourit à son frère. Il a l'air si paisible que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour.

Cependant, alors que nous atteignons la porte de derrière, il se raidit. Je suis son regard et je découvre Harry.

- Tu ne devrais pas te reposer, Malfoy ? il me demande avec humeur.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- J'ignorais que tu étais devenu mon infirmier personnel, Potter, je fais pour le titiller.

Son air outragé est sans égal. Je voudrais le provoquer plus encore, le rendre aussi furieux que possible afin de l'embrasser ensuite. Comme une écolière amoureuse !

Tu es ridicule, Draco ! Ressaisis-toi ! Encore heureux que personne n'entend mes pensées stupides.

Je tremble encore de notre _presque baiser_. Pendant l'infime instant où nos lèvres se sont rencontrées, j'ai entrevu le paradis. Ma bouche brûle encore à ce souvenir, je me demande comment ce serait d'embrasser Harry correctement, de sentir sa langue toucher la mienne, de l'étreindre. Le paradis ou l'enfer ?

- Nous avons pensé qu'un peu d'air frais lui serait profitable, lui indique Astoria. Et c'est le cas, non ? Le visage de Draco a bonne mine, ne pensez-vous pas ?

Harry fixe Astoria, médusé qu'elle lui ait demandé _ça_. Je crois qu'Astoria réussira toujours à suspendre Harry d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Il a moins l'air à un revenant, maintenant, réplique Alfred avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Je sais qu'à sa façon il essaie de se montrer gentil. Je réprime un sourire.

- Faut qu'on parle, dit Harry, en choisissant d'ignorer ce bavardage.

- Je ne suis plus censé me reposer ?

- Notre conversation ne sera pas longue.

La seule chose qui importe est que je sois dans la même pièce que Harry sans être victime d'une attaque cardiaque. Une part de moi craint de se retrouver seul avec lui. L'autre part, cependant, a plus qu'envie d'affronter ses yeux verts.

Astoria, les garçons et les chiens partent d'un côté. Harry et moi, de l'autre. Lorsque nous sommes finalement seuls, je prends une profonde inspiration pour rester calme. Ça ne marche pas du tout. Mon cœur fait des bons dans ma poitrine. J'arrive difficilement à me contrôler quand Harry est dans les parages. C'est presque impossible de rester impassible, particulièrement depuis que j'ai commencé à penser que Harry n'était peut-être pas aussi indifférent que je le croyais.

Peut-être qu'il est juste curieux. Mon désir pour lui devient plus clair que le jour. Qui pourrait dire ce qui traverse la tête de Harry en cet instant ? Le pire dans tout ça n'est pas le désir interdit entre deux ennemis. C'est le fait que nous sommes tous deux mariés avec des enfants. Une liaison entre nous serait une terrible idée.

Je me suis souvent demandé comme se passait la vie maritale de Harry. Ginny et lui donnent l'impression de former la famille parfaite, le genre qui donne envie de gerber. Mais si c'était vrai ?

- Les choses sont devenues plus compliquées que ce que j'avais prévu initialement, me déclare Harry.

Oh, oui, les choses entre nous sont assurément très compliquées. Mais il n'y a là rien de nouveau sous le soleil.

- En vérité, je dois bien l'admettre, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi.

_Quoi_ ?

Mon cœur cesse de battre littéralement et je pense que mon âme quitte mon corps un moment, peut-être pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il vient juste de me dire. C'est pour ça que je manque le reste de son discours. Et, quand finalement je reviens sur terre, Harry me fixe avec colère.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? je demande, ébahi.

Merde.

Le lourd soupir de Harry est plus parlant que les mots.

- Tu crois que tu seras prêt pour la fin de la semaine ?

Mon état de confusion est tel qu'il rend Harry encore plus furieux.

- Tu as entendu un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? Bon sang, Malfoy ! Ça ne marchera jamais !

Harry se met à faire les cent pas.

- Déjà que je n'étais pas enchanté de découvrir que pour mettre la main sur le Livre des Morts, j'avais besoin de ton aide mais est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Non ! Mais maintenant Hermione me fait comprendre très clairement que seul un Malfoy peut ouvrir la chambre où se trouve le livre et seul un Malfoy peut en briser le sort. Les autres seront pulvérisés et je suppose qu'on doit le prendre au sens littéral. Je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas peur et que tu ne serais pas en état de…

- Attends une seconde !

Mon esprit tournait à cent à l'heure.

Je m'assois et fixe le sol. Mes yeux sont perdus dans le vide. Je déglutis avec difficulté. Harry Potter a besoin de moi uniquement parce que seul un Malfoy est capable de briser le sortilège du livre. Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je le regarde. Un sourire narquois s'étale sur mon visage avant que je puisse le reprimer.

- Malfoy…

La voix de Harry est menaçante.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu as besoin de moi.

Il y a une pointe de triomphe dans ma voix tremblante. Mes pupilles étincellent probablement de profonde satisfaction. C'est _mon_ moment. Bon, Harry Potter n'a pas besoin de moi comme j'ai besoin de lui. Mais au moins, il a besoin de mon aide. C'est un pas énorme. Est-ce que je serais capable de cacher mon enthousiasme ?

- T'as vraiment rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit, hein ?

Non, en effet. Mais il s'attendait à quoi ? Entendre dire par Harry Potter qu'il a besoin de vous est plus qu'assez pour vous laisser sidéré et à court de mots.

- Tu peux recommencer ? J'ai été… distrait.

Harry grimace.

- Les trucs qu'on a trouvés dans ta chambre secrète, ou le peu qui restait après ta crise, nous ont vraiment été utiles.

Alors ils avaient _tout_ confisqué. Astoria ne le l'avait pas dit. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que je ne suis pas content. Et mon père le sera encore moins.

- Il y avait d'autres lettres échangées entre ton grand-père et Diggus Clark. Dans l'une d'elles, Clark explique qu'il a découvert comment obtenir le livre caché en Egypte et il exige la présence de ton grand-père parce que c'est le seul qui peut briser le sortilège du livre. Il semble que le livre a été placé là par un autre Malfoy et que la magie noire employée pour le protéger ne peut être levée que par un Malfoy. Cependant, ton grand-père a découvert que Diggus n'était pas le sorcier respecté qu'il croyait et ils ont cessé net leur association.

- Il a fait tuer Diggus, hein ? je demande, tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

- En effet. Je vois que tu connais bien ta famille.

Sur le coup, j'ai envie de lui montré mon majeur bien tendu mais, comme c'est plutôt puéril, je me retiens.

- Tu as trouvé tout ça dans les lettres ? je questionne avec méfiance.

- Bien sûr que non. J'enquête sur cette affaire après tout. Nous soupçonnons bel et bien ton grand-père d'avoir ordonné à quelqu'un de tuer Diggus mais on n'a aucune preuve. Il y a aussi le fait que ton grand-père n'a jamais mis les pieds en Egypte, ni avant, ni après cet événement. Il devait probablement penser que Diggus ne lui avait pas dit la vérité, qu'il n'en avait qu'après son argent et que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un vaste plan pour l'arnaquer.

- Mais si ce n'était qu'une arnaque, pourquoi… ?

- Un peu avant qu'Abraxas Malfoy ne tombe malade, il a à nouveau entendu parler de la chambre, mais cette fois, d'une source très fiable. Le conservateur du musée du Caire, Illius Mubarak, lui a envoyé des nouvelles intéressantes à ce propos. Selon les hiéroglyphes, ils avaient découvert que le sang des Malfoy était requis pour ouvrir l'endroit où était caché le livre. Les indices s'arrêtent là. Abraxas est mort juste après, ainsi qu'Illius. Il a été frappé par un sortilège très puissant tandis qu'il essayait d'ouvrir la tombe. L'endroit où se trouve la chambre a été perdu.

- Et on est censé la localiser comment ?

Harry affiche alors un sourire si large et si brillant que j'en suis presque aveuglé.

- J'ai mes sources.

- Alors tu sais où elle se trouve ?

Je ne veux pas avoir l'air impressionné mais, merde, je le suis.

- Je connais des gens qui peuvent m'aider.

Je me renfrogne. Je m'en fiche un peu d'ailleurs. Ce que je veux vraiment, c'est une chance d'être près de Harry, aussi pathétique que ce soit. Passer du temps avec lui en Egypte serait merveilleux, Livre des Morts ou pas.

Une partie de moi a soif d'aventures. C'est une façon de prouver au monde – et à Harry en particulier – que je vaux quelque chose. C'est moi qui suis la clé qui sauvera le monde sorcier cette fois. Mon ego est gonflé comme un ballon. C'est alors que je réalise un truc qui me terrifie.

- Est-ce que les Tout-Puissants sont au courant ?

- Ils savent que le livre est en Egypte. Ils connaissent également quelqu'un qui peut leur fournir des informations sur son emplacement.

- Et ils savent pour les Malfoy ?

Nos yeux se rencontrent et je suis certain que Harry voit très où je veux en venir.

- Je crois que non.

- Tu _crois_ ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui fais nerveusement les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Je vais me rendre à Poudlard et ramener Scorpius à la maison. Je ne peux pas le laisser là-bas. Si les Tout-Puissants savent pour l'Egypte, ils vont sans aucun doute aller le chercher. C'est une cible facile puisque ce n'est qu'un enfant. Jamais je ne permettrai que ça arrive.

Je ne laisserai jamais mon fils expérimenter l'enfer que j'ai traversé avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Ça t'apaiserait un peu si je te disais que ton fils est étroitement surveillé ? me demande Harry.

Je suis debout, immobile. Harry n'est maintenant qu'à quelques pas de moi. Je dois être résolument perturbé, parce que je n'ai pas réalisé à quel point il est proche de moi jusqu'à cet instant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ton fils est en sécurité, il ajoute avec une certitude qui m'impressionne.

- Je serais bien plus tranquille si c'était toi personnellement qui veillais sur lui.

Il me regarde d'une étrange façon.

- Je suis flatté par ta confiance mais j'ai aussi confiance en mes hommes. De plus, j'ai un agent infiltré à l'intérieur du groupe des Tout-Puissants. Je serai le premier à savoir s'ils prévoient d'attaquer.

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de l'envoyer de faire voir.

- Je n'aime pas ça. En fait, ça me contrarie encore plus de le savoir ! On sait très bien tous les deux ce qui se passe avec les espions, Potter.

Harry avance d'un pas supplémentaire dans ma direction. Franchement, il joue avec le feu. Est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire tourner la tête avec son odeur ? Ça ne marche pas si facilement. Je ne suis pas si vulnérable à ses charmes, du moins, pas quand la vie de mon fils est en jeu.

Cependant, respirer normalement devient un petit peu compliqué et, quand le parfum de Harry envahit mes narines, je me sens légèrement intoxiqué. L'enfoiré, il est tellement sexy.

- Et si je te disais qu'Albus est aussi en danger ?

- Albus ? Ton fils ?

Il acquiesce. Là, je suis vraiment perplexe.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ton fils a à voir avec ça ?

La mine de Harry s'assombrit comme s'il venait juste de se rappeler que le sujet le contrarie.

- Scorpius est le meilleur ami d'Albus et, d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ils sont toujours ensemble. Par conséquent, si quelque chose arrive à Scorpius, la même chose pourrait arriver à Albus.

Première nouvelle. Scorpius n'a même jamais mentionné Albus Potter. Mais bon, pourquoi il l'aurait fait, hein ? Ce garçon a grandi en entendant son grand-père se plaindre de cet insupportable Harry Potter et combien son papa le haïssait. En général, j'évite de parler de Harry Potter devant lui. Ça n'a rien d'étrange que Scorpius ait décidé de ne pas nous dire que son meilleur ami était Albus Potter.

Est-ce que la vie n'est pas foutument drôle ? Mon fils a réussi là où j'ai échoué. Il s'est arrangé pour gagner la loyauté et l'amitié d'un Potter. J'ai envie de sourire mais dans les circonstances présentes, je suis plutôt sous le choc.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Harry a le culot de rire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle, bon sang ? je demande, irrité.

Je sais exactement ce qu'il ressent mais je ne le montre pas.

- Désolé. Mais c'est _précisément_ ce que j'ai dit quand je l'ai su.

Nous échangeons un regard entendu. Ce n'est pas très difficile d'accepter l'amitié de nos fils respectifs. C'est juste bizarre de se le représenter, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi Scorpius est en sécurité ?

Je fais une grimace.

- C'est plutôt surréaliste, Potter.

- Plus que nous ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par là, exactement ? Mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

- Le fait est, Malfoy, que tu vas devoir venir avec moi en Egypte, même si l'idée ne me plait pas du tout, poursuivit-il. Tu crois que tu iras bien d'ici là ?

Je prends une profonde inspiration et hoche la tête. Bien sûr, je ne serais pas en forme à 100% mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour être le partenaire de Harry dans le voyage. Peut-être que je pourrais même essayer un truc auquel je ne crois pas trop mais que les Moldus affectionnent particulièrement : l'acuponcture. Je sens des frissons me parcourir en pensant à ces aiguilles plantées dans mon corps.

Un autre point doit être clarifié.

- Et pour mon père ?

J'ai peur que Lucius soit déjà au courant de tout, ou pire, qu'il soit impliqué dans les Tout-Puissants. Bien qu'il nous a promis de ne plus employer la magie noire, on ne sait jamais, spécialement quand ledit groupe veut faire revenir Salazar Serpentard une idée, j'en suis certain, que mon père trouverait intéressante.

- Ton père fait également l'objet d'une étroite surveillance. Il n'ira nulle part.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Même en France ?

- On a un accord avec le gouvernement français. Tu vois, Malfoy, on a toujours un œil sur Lucius Malfoy. Tu pensais qu'on allait lui permettre de sortir du territoire du Royaume Uni sans rien faire ? Ton père sait très bien que le moindre faux-pas le reconduirait à Azkaban et, cette fois, il ne pourra pas faire appel.

La lueur qui brille dans les yeux de Harry est implacable et la manière dont il clarifie les choses est suffisante pour me garantir que Lucius ne serait pas impliqué dans les Tout-Puissants sans que l'Escadron des Aurors soient au courant – et y mettent un frein immédiat.

- Très bien.

Mais je devrais quand même parler à Lucius, juste au cas où. Je ne peux pas reporter cette discussion à plus tard, désormais. La simple idée de le faire me hérisse.

- Tu as envisagé de prendre mon père à ma place pour cette mission ?

Harry soupire.

- L'idée m'a traversé l'esprit une seconde. Malheureusement, Lucius Malfoy n'est pas le genre de personne dont on peut dépendre.

- Mais de moi, si ?

Je n'ai pas pu retenir ma langue. Etre le seul capable de aider Harry dans cette situation me monte à la tête.

Il se contente d'afficher un sourire narquois.

- Disons que c'est moins… compliqué. De plus, c'est pas toi qui as dit que tu étais trop impliqué dans tout ça pour être mis de côté ?

En effet. La vie est vraiment étrange. Un Malfoy qui a le pouvoir de récupérer le Livre des Morts et peut empêcher un enfant innocent de se réincarner en Serpentard. Un Malfoy faible et anxieux, un Malfoy amoureux de Harry Potter.

- Je pense que tu auras besoin de ça, fait Harry en me tirant de ma rêverie.

Il tient ma vieille baguette. Mes yeux étincellent comme des joyaux. La voir maintenant me fait comprendre à quel point elle m'a manqué, comme une partie intégrante de moi. J'avance d'un pas. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je perçois comme un courant électrique autour de nous.

Je la prends dans mes mains. Harry la tient toujours. Je sens comme un fourmillement dans mon corps lorsque nous nous touchons. Mes yeux cherchent les siens, ils me fixent intensément. Ma baguette semble avoir créé une puissante connexion entre nous, et je me demande s'il la ressent. Cette baguette ne m'appartient plus désormais. Elle s'est inclinée devant la grandeur de Harry et elle l'aime autant que moi. Je ne peux la blâmer de m'avoir abandonner si facilement.

Des étincelles bleues crépitent à son extrémité. Harry et nous ouvrons de grands yeux. Il y a vraiment une puissant énergie qui circule entre nous. Je crois que Harry l'éprouve également car il la lâche instantanément, ce qui brise la connexion. L'avoir pour moi tout seul n'est plus la même chose. Ce n'est maintenant plus qu'une baguette ordinaire. Ce n'est plus la mienne et je suppose qu'elle ne le sera plus jamais. C'est inutile de vouloir la faire mienne à nouveau. Ce serait comme tenter de demander à mon cœur de se rétracter. Je fais une grimace. Je deviens sentimental quand Harry est dans les parages.

Je soupire lourdement.

- Elle ne m'appartient plus, Potter, je lui fais, prêt à la lui rendre.

- On devrait peut-être faire un duel.

Ça, c'est une idée ridicule. Je ne suis pas en condition de me battre en duel avec Harry Potter et il le sait très bien.

- Pas pour de vrai, Malfoy, il ajoute en voyant l'expression que j'affiche. Juste assez pour que tu la regagnes correctement. Peut-être…

- Peut-être. Mais ma baguette est en ta possession depuis des lustres. Je pense qu'elle ne me reconnaît plus comme son propriétaire.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? T'as rien senti quand je te l'ai rendue ? Moi, si.

Ah, la vérité éclate enfin. Il a ressenti quelque chose lorsqu'on a touché la baguette ensemble. Alléluia !

- T'as senti quoi, Potter ? je demande, l'air de rien.

C'est au tour de Harry de se renfrogner.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas, Malfoy. Comme si tu ne l'avais pas ressenti toi aussi.

L'air ambiant devient brusquement très lourd. La manière dont il a prononcé mon nom fait trembler mes genoux. Foutu Potter. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me faire ? Je sens me visage brûler.

Il se rapproche encore. Je perds la capacité de respirer normalement. Ses mains touchent les miennes. Tout autour de nous disparaît. J'oublie qui je suis. Tout ce que je veux, c'est fermer la distance qui nous sépare.

Il me reprend la baguette et recule au loin. Il me regarde de l'autre côté de la pièce et la pointe sur moi. Je deviens soudain très conscient de moi et de ce qui m'entoure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Prends ta baguette actuelle. Tu vas me désarmer avec.

Il m'ordonne ça en prenant son meilleur ton de Chef des Aurors. Je ricane.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Contente-toi de prendre ta baguette, Malfoy.

- Ça marchera pas, Potter.

- On ne le saura que si on essaie, il réplique avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas encore totalement remis.

Si j'ai la trouille ? Bien sûr ! Les sortilèges puissants m'épuisent rapidement.

- Tu vas te contenter de me jeter un simple sort de désarmement, Malfoy.

Ce qui est simple pour lui ne l'est plus pour moi. Cependant, peut-être que ce ne serait pas si mal de tenter le coup. Mais est-ce que ce sera aussi facile de récupérer mon ancienne baguette ? J'en doute. Je me rappelle quand nous nous battions en duel à Poudlard. On s'est désarmés mutuellement de nombreuses fois mais nos baguettes gardaient leur identité.

- Ce ne sera pas un vrai duel, je déclare.

Harry a un hoquet de surprise.

- Tu veux un duel pour de vrai ? Très bien, alors. Prends ta baguette. Maintenant.

Il me défie. Un duel avec le Grand Harry Potter. Je fais presque la moue mais dès que j'ai ma baguette en main et que je la dirige vers lui, je sens quelque chose grandir en moi. Notre premier duel à Poudlard me revient en mémoire. Je l'avais eu pendant une seconde puis il avait soudainement conjuré un serpent. Personne, à l'époque, ne savait qu'il était capable de leur parler.

- Tu attends quoi ?

Bonne question. Peut-être que j'attends un signe divin ou un truc dans ce genre. Je me mets en position et une vague d'excitation me remplit.

- À trois ? il me suggère alors. Un, deux…

- _Expelliarmus_ ! je hurle avant qu'il ne finisse de compter.

La faute au Serpentard qui sommeille encore en moi.

Je suppose que je me suis laissé plus qu'un peu emporter. L'idée de faire un duel avec Harry m'a beaucoup trop excité. Le sort jaillit avec plus de force qu'il ne devrait et la baguette vole vers moi mais Harry est projeté au sol.

Je n'ai pas le temps de célébrer le fait que ma baguette pulse dans ma main. Je cours vers Harry en pensant qu'il est sûrement fou furieux et que j'aurais à en subir les conséquences. Lorsque je suis vers lui, je m'agenouille et j'ai la surprise de ma vie. Un énorme sourire s'étale sur son visage.

- Alors ? Tu te sens plus fort maintenant ? il me demande, toujours étendu par terre, les yeux brillants.

Je lui rends son sourire. J'essaie de le réprimer mais c'est contagieux. Comment je pourrais lui résister ? Je me sens différent avec ma vieille baguette. Peut-être que je ne me sens pas plus fort mais je me sens assurément plus confiant. Ma vieille amie est de retour. Je sais que si Harry la réclamait, elle reviendrait aussitôt vers lui. Mais pour l'instant, elle accepte mon retour et ça devrait suffire. Je la sers fermement.

- Merci.

C'est tout ce que je peux dire et pour un Malfoy, ça veut dire beaucoup.

Harry s'assied. Nos regards se perdent l'un dans l'autre pendant un long moment. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nos visages finissent par être très proches.

- Tu as une chambre d'amis disponible ? il me demande dans un murmure.

Mon cœur bondit presque hors de ma poitrine.

- Bien sûr.

- Ça te dérange si je reste ici jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à partir en Egypte ?

C'est la plus merveilleuse requête jamais entendue de la bouche de Harry. La plus surréaliste et la plus terrifiante aussi.

J'en reste tout simplement sans voix. Ce que je voudrais faire, c'est lui dire qu'il peut prendre mon lit s'il le souhaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il répondrait si je lui demande de coucher avec moi ?

Mieux vaut ne pas tenter le diable. Je ne connais pas ses intentions mais je suis certain que ce n'est pas d'aller au lit avec Draco Malfoy.

- Malfoy ?

Je m'éclaircis la gorge dans l'espoir que ça m'aidera à recouvrer ma voix.

- Bien sûr que non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je pensais que toi, tu y verrais un inconvénient. Pourquoi tu veux rester ici ? je réussis à m'enquérir.

Harry ne sourit pas cette fois. En fait, il est plutôt sérieux quand il dit :

- J'ai besoin de m'assurer que tu iras mieux. Alors peut-être… peut-être que je devrais rester et t'aider un peu. Tu as l'air un peu rouillé.

Ses paroles sont magiques, je suis en train de fondre. Si Harry veut rester au Manoir Malfoy, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis à lui.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : en cours, chapitre 12 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonne année 2012 à tous ! Bonne nouvelle, BlancheMalfoy a publié le chapitre 12 juste avant les fêtes avec une note expliquant que cette fic était totalement finie en portugais et qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à la traduire en anglais, ce qui se ferait dans un délai raisonnable. Quant à moi, j'attaque de suite le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

Chapitre 11

Ce soir, je n'arrive pas dormir. Évidemment. Harry Potter est juste à côté, dans la pièce jouxtant la mienne. Je m'appuie contre la tête de lit en me demandant s'il s'est déjà endormi.

Harry a fait un aller et retour à Londres puis est revenu au Manoir uniquement muni d'un sac à dos. Astoria n'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de lui sourire et lui a immédiatement attribué une des nombreuses chambres du Manoir, qui s'est avéré être celle juste qui voisinait la mienne. Je ricane rien qu'en repensant à l'expression de Harry quand Astoria lui a glissé : « Draco est juste là, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose. »

C'est dur de dire ce qui a traversé l'esprit d'Astoria. Et c'est même encore plus dur d'imaginer ce qu'a pensé Harry quand il m'a souhaité bonne nuit ou s'il a trouvé très étrange que ma femme et moi ne partagions pas la même chambre.

Le Manoir est maintenant pleinement protégé. Deux Aurors patrouillent en permanence, bien que ce ne soit pas nécessaire puisque nous sommes déjà placés sous le sortilège de Fidelitas. Mon plus grand souci est la sécurité de Scorpius mais Harry m'a assuré qu'il ne lui arriverait rien.

Mon autre sujet d'appréhension occupe l'autre chambre. Ce n'est pas tant une crainte mais plus un tourment. Je colle mon oreille contre le mur sans même m'en rendre compte. Je crois entendre quelque chose, une sorte de doux gémissement. Ou c'est peut-être juste mon imagination qui s'emballe.

Je ferme les yeux. Me représenter Harry dans un lit me rend dingue. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je n'ai pas touché un autre être humain ? C'est triste mais ça fait des années. Le sexe ne me manque pas. Pas vraiment. Mais si Harry était mon partenaire, peut-être que ça serait différent.

J'ai couché avec Astoria pendant quelques années après notre mariage. L'acte sexuel en lui-même était satisfaisant mais plutôt vide. Puis est venu le temps où nous avons décidé de dormir dans des chambres séparées pour avoir plus d'intimité et notre vie sexuelle a cessé d'exister.

Et pourtant maintenant, mon corps semble en feu et tout ça, à cause de l'homme d'à côté. Je déboutonne la chemise de mon pyjama de soie et la jette par terre. Je fais courir mes doigts sur mon torse, qui est horriblement maigre. Je suis loin d'être séduisant. Cependant, je veux me sentir désiré. Je veux ressentir du désir. Plus que tout, je veux que Harry Potter ait envie de moi. J'imagine que ce sont ses mains qui me caressent, pas les miennes. Ce sont des mains fortes, les mains de quelqu'un qui sait comment toucher et protéger. Des mains d'Attrapeur. Ces mains imaginaires pressent mes mamelons et torturent mon âme. Je sens sa langue encercler la sienne. J'émets un gémissement étranglé.

Les mains frôlent mon ventre. Ma queue est extrêmement dure. Je me sens si vivant. C'est bizarre de penser ça maintenant. Je me suis puni pendant des années pour tout. Mon esprit était mon bourreau. Et mon corps a souffert des conséquences.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, je veux rejoindre les étoiles. Je veux tout oublier et me concentrer uniquement sur Harry et sur le plaisir qu'il peut me donner, même si ce n'est qu'une illusion.

Finalement, ma main trouve mon sexe érigé. Je frissonne. Je n'ai pas fait ça depuis longtemps. Je me demande pourquoi puisque le plaisir est si intense. Le plaisir n'est-il pas le combustible de la vie ? Et c'était la raison pour laquelle je vivais comme un mort vivant. Je me suis trop refusé les plaisirs de la vie.

Je commence à caresser ma verge tendue et Harry est à nouveau là, il me tente, il me montre ce que j'ai manqué. J'humecte mes lèvres et mes yeux papillonnent. Je donne des ailes à mon imagination. Harry gémit avec moi tandis qu'il attaque fougueusement mon corps avec sa bouche et sa langue. Il me mordille les tétons et m'embrasse passionnément.

Je veux tout. Je le veux au-dessus de moi, en moi. Mon être se consume entièrement. Il me consume. Je n'ai plus aucun contrôle sur moi. Tout ce qui importe est cette enivrante sensation de voler.

Mon désir est si fort que je crois entendre Harry gémir dans l'autre pièce. C'est un gémissement aussi profond, aussi désespéré que le mien. Sa voix est rauque, sexy, masculine. Je me mords la lèvre. Mon corps tremble. Le final ressemble au paradis. C'est un mélange de couleurs et de sensations. Je monte jusqu'à la lune puis redescends. La preuve de mon désir s'étale sur mon ventre. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine mais c'est inévitable.

- Harry, je murmure.

Puis la tristesse d'après l'extase m'envahit. C'est encore pire parce que je suis seul. Je me sens paresseux. Je devrais me lever et me laver mais je ne veux pas m'en débarrasser, c'est la preuve que je me sens vivant. Mais finalement, j'en ai marre de me sentir tout collant. Je risque un sortilège. Il marche à la perfection. Puisque je suis déjà fatigué, ça ne compte pas vraiment.

La fatigue me submerge comme elle ne l'a pas fait depuis longtemps. Je sais que je vais rapidement m'endormir et je me souhaite de faire de beaux rêves. Je suis brutalement réveillé par un bruit sourd et l'énoncé d'un sort. Harry. Je me précipite immédiatement hors de ma chambre, baguette en main.

J'ouvre la porte, à l'affût. Je suis prêt à me battre en duel et à mourir si nécessaire pour sauver Harry. C'est plutôt un comble pour un Malfoy.

Cependant, je ne vois aucun dégât ni même de sorciers noirs sur le point de bondir. Il n'y a que Harry, nu, sur le sol. Je me demande si je ne suis pas encore en train de rêver. Si c'est le cas, je ne veux pas me réveiller de sitôt. J'examine ce corps en pleine forme en essayant de ne pas baver. Harry vaut vraiment le coup d'œil. Ses cuisses puissantes me font saliver. J'ai envie de promener mes mains sur tout son corps pour ensuite le dévorer.

Douce illusion.

Ses yeux verts sont surpris de me voir au début puis ils montrent de l'agacement – et peut-être autre chose que je ne peux identifier. Avec la dignité d'un vrai Lord, il se lève et enroule la serviette qu'il tient dans ses mains autour de ses hanches, m'empêchant ainsi de reluquer ses parties intimes. Jusqu'à présent, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il venait de sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux noir de jais dégoulinent sur le tapis persan. Ma mère en aurait fait une crise si elle avait été là. Elle se serait inquiétée pour le tapis. Moi, je m'en fous tant que Harry reste nu et humide. Je ricane.

Le visage de Harry devient rouge. Je suppose que le mien n'est pas différent. Je peux le sentir brûler d'un mélange de gêne et de désir.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû frapper avant d'entrer ? me demande-t-il, sur la défensive.

J'abaisse ma baguette, je me sens un peu bête. Puis je fronce les sourcils. Que je sois encore tout étourdi par la vision de son stupéfiant corps sexy ne signifie pas que je suis sans voix. Pas encore, du moins.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, j'étais inquiet.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends cette peine. Je suis chez moi, après tout.

Harry hausse les épaules. Enfoiré !

- J'ai eu un petit problème mais rien de sérieux, me déclare-t-il avec nonchalance.

- Ah oui ?

Mes yeux scannent sa silhouette mais cette fois ce n'est pas dans un but concupiscent. Il a une très vilaine entaille au bras gauche et ce qui en est la cause gît par terre, juste à sa droite, pulvérisé en mille morceaux. Il a percuté une de ces grotesques statues qu'un quelconque membre de la famille nous a offert à Noël dernier. La statue, censée représenter une femme nue, est maintenant complètement détruite. En fait, je lui en suis reconnaissant, je n'ai jamais aimé cette saleté. Un sourire satisfait s'étale sur mes lèvres. Il y en avait quatre, eh bien, maintenant, elles ne sont plus que trois.

Harry fait une grimace.

- Je devrais te rembourser cette horreur ? me demande-t-il joyeusement.

- En fait, tu m'as plutôt fait une faveur. Mais tu ne devais pas presque te tuer dans le processus, j'ajoute.

Il affiche une expression moqueuse.

- Et moi qui pensais que tu les avais laissées sur mon chemin uniquement dans ce but. Tu as un goût de chiottes pour les arts, Malfoy.

Je souris.

- Pourquoi je tenterais une chose pareille contre mon sauveur ? De plus, ce n'est pas moi qui acheté ces trucs. Elles m'ont été offertes par la famille d'Astoria. Il aurait été impoli de les refuser.

- Et je suppose qu'il est difficile d'en faire don aussi. Qui en voudrait ? plaisante-t-il.

Je m'approche de lui sans même m'en rendre compte. J'effleure prudemment son bras meurtri et il frissonne légèrement. Son souffle caresse mon visage.

- Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je jette un œil à ta blessure. Je me sens responsable.

Je pointe ma baguette sur l'entaille et il me repousse instantanément.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Je soupire.

- En vérité, je suis doué pour ce sortilège.

C'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas pratiqué depuis des années mais je l'ai beaucoup employé quand Scorpius était plus jeune.

- Ce n'est pas le problème. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas exagérer. Tu es encore en convalescence, me réprimande-t-il.

Je suis touché.

- Merci de t'en inquiéter, Potter, mais je pense que je peux y arriver sans me tuer.

- Tu es la clé du Livre des Morts, Malfoy. J'ai besoin que tu pètes la forme, que tu sois prêt à tout **[1]**. Bon, peut-être pas tout à fait _à tout_… mais tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je fais la moue. L'espoir qu'il s'inquiète pour moi vient de se fracasser. Il pourrait au moins faire l'effort de ne pas se montrer si rude avec son hôte, ou mieux encore, sa _clé_. Je soupire bruyamment.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères d'autre ?

Harry me fixe comme si j'étais le dernier des crétins. Il retourne vers sa table de chevet et y prend sa fameuse baguette de houx. Puis il la dirige vers sa blessure et la guérit dans prononcer le moindre mot. Harry est encore jeune et pourtant on pourrait déjà le comparer à Dumbledore. Il est incroyablement puissant. C'est fascinant de s'imaginer à quel point il le sera quand il sera vieux. Malheureusement pour moi, je ne pourrais suivre son ascension qu'à travers les journaux – si, bien sûr, je vis assez longtemps pour ça.

- Moi je crois que tu t'es blessé tout seul juste pour m'impressionner avec tes prodigieux pouvoirs, je lui dis d'un ton moqueur.

En fait, je suis réellement impressionné mais ça, il ne le saura jamais.

Harry rit.

- Tu crois vraiment que je suis si fort ?

Il y a de la provocation dans sa voix sexy. Merde !

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'es pas ?

Il se contente de hausser les épaules.

- J'essaie juste de faire mon boulot correctement.

Le silence tombe entre nous. Je devrais retourner dans ma chambre mais mes pieds semblent englués sur place. Je trouve également qu'il est difficile de détourner mon regard de la poitrine nue de Harry.

- Tu es tellement maigre, Malfoy, constate Harry en me prenant par surprise.

C'est alors que je réalise que je suis aussi torse nu. J'en envie de me couvrir comme une pucelle moyenâgeuse. Ce que je ne fais pas, évidemment.

- Ta femme m'a dit que tu ne mangeais pas assez.

_Hein ? _J'écarquille les yeux. Depuis quand Astoria et Harry échangent des confidences ? De quoi d'autre ont-il parlé ?

- Mon épouse semble avoir oublié ce que signifie le mot _discrétion_, je marmonne de manière désagréable.

- C'est ma faute. Je devais en savoir plus sur toi et ta maladie alors j'ai fini par lui mettre un peu la pression…

Je n'aime pas du tout ça. Bien que Harry me fascine, je ne lui pardonnerai pas s'il ennuie Astoria. Elle est, après tout, ma partenaire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis un gentleman, ajoute-t-il, probablement pour adoucir mes intentions meurtrières.

Mon visage se tord une nouvelle fois. J'arrive très bien à imaginer Astoria fondre sous les charmes de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit d'autre ?

Harry marque une infime hésitation mais n'est pas assez prompt à la cacher. J'aime encore moins ça.

- Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? je siffle.

J'ai froid mais ce n'est pas à cause du temps. Ce froid-là vient de l'intérieur. Je croise mes bras. Harry se rapproche de moi comme s'il sentait mon malaise. Je perçois la chaleur qui irradie de son corps. Je veux l'attirer encore plus près. Mon désir de m'approcher est si fort que j'avance d'un pas. Bizarrement, Harry ne recule pas.

- Elle m'a juste parlé de ta routine, murmure-t-il en plaçant sa main sur mon front.

Je frémis. C'est la première fois que Harry touche ma peau avec une telle tendresse. Je suis choqué.

- Comme on part en mission tous les deux, il est évident que je me soucie de ton bien-être.

Ses mains fortes prennent mon visage en coupe. J'ouvre la bouche comme un con, comme si je m'attendais un baiser. Maintenant, c'est certain, je suis en train de rêver.

- Tu as de la fièvre.

Qui a l'air d'un con maintenant, hein ? Bien sûr que je suis fiévreux. Pas parce que je suis malade mais à cause de lui.

Lorsque que Scorpius est malade, je me souviens qu'Astoria lui touche le front avec le sien pour mesurer sa température. Après ça, elle l'embrasse doucement. J'imagine Harry faisant la même chose avec moi. Nos bouches sont si proches que nos souffles se mélangent doucement. Je me laisse aller. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens. Je me sens intoxiqué. Je m'humecte les lèvres.

Ses mains quittent mon visage. Je me sens vide, son attouchement me manque.

- Tu devrais y aller, Malfoy.

Il a raison, je devrais. Et pourtant, je ne veux pas. Pourquoi a-t-il mis plus de distance entre nous ? Il me semblait que Harry voulait au contraire que je reste. Il maintient sa position, droit devant moi, en me regardant comme si j'étais fait de verre. Mon cœur bat comme un fou. Ses yeux verts paraissent pleins de désir. Je ne peux pas avoir tout imaginé. Si ?

J'essaie de dire quelque chose mais Harry a réussi à me laisser à court de mots.

- Je suis sérieux. Merci de ton intervention chevaleresque mais je pense que tu ferais bien d'aller te reposer. Après tout, on part en Egypte dans quelques jours. Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Comment peux-il se montrer si pratique et raisonnable tout le temps ? Je soupire.

- Je déteste quand tu as raison, je réussis à dire.

- Ce qui est toujours le cas, non ?

Salaud. Je souris involontairement. Par une sorte de miracle, Harry sourit aussi. C'est de plus en plus difficile de quitter la pièce. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se passe entre nous mais il y a assurément quelque chose et je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine si vite.

- Potter…

- Malfoy…

J'entends une musique dans le fond. Je pense que c'est la chanson de notre moment mais ce n'est que ce foutu téléphone portable. Je fais le serment qu'un jour je vais exploser cet agaçant gadget.

Harry replace immédiatement son _masque_, sa voix est basse quand il répond. Je remarque cependant que son ton est plutôt gentil. C'est probablement Ginny. Je les hais, ces deux-là.

C'est la dure réalité. Une gifle en pleine face. Sans même dire au revoir, je retourne dans ma chambre. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de dormir. Au contraire, je suis pleinement éveillé et affamé. Harry m'a mis la tête à l'envers et je n'ai pas le courage de lui faire face et lui demander d'arrêter ces petits jeux avec moi. De toute façon, enfoiré comme il est, il doit probablement pendre son pied à me faire souffrir.

Je me sens comme un môme soudainement privé de ses jouets. J'ai envie de hurler et d'envoyer tout le monde au diable – spécialement Ginny Weasley. Mais je suis un adulte et, en tant que tel, je vais faire ce qu'un adulte ferait dans les moments de stress : prendre une potion de sommeil.

J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai dormi comme un bébé mais mon état d'esprit était tel que j'ai eu des cauchemars toute la nuit. Je me réveille comme si un troupeau d'éléphants faisait la fête dans ma boîte crânienne.

Grogner est la seule chose dont je suis capable au petit-déjeuner. Astoria me dévisage avec appréhension.

- Tu n'as pas bien dormi, mon chéri ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

Je grommelle une réponse. Nous sommes seuls. Les garçons dorment encore et Harry n'est pas descendu non plus. Mais il est certainement réveillé. Il est, après tout, chef du Département des Aurors. Je me demande même s'il a dormi. Les Aurors ne doivent-ils pas rester en alerte 24h/24 ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Potter ? je lui demande.

J'ai besoin de le savoir et vite. Astoria repose sa tasse dans la soucoupe avec son habituelle délicatesse. Après toutes ces années passées ensemble, je n'ai jamais vu Astoria se mettre en colère ou s'impatienter. C'est assez étrange. Peut-être que c'est ma faute. Je suis assez stressé pour deux.

- Je lui ai dit que tu suivais un traitement médical et qu'il ne devait pas trop t'ennuyer.

Oh, comme j'aimerais utiliser un Retourneur de temps et me rendre sur place pour entendre cette conversation_. _Ce devait être extrêmement intéressant. Je n'arrive juste pas à imaginer Astoria disant à Harry de me laisser tranquille.

- C'est tout ? j'insiste.

Elle acquiesce.

- Il a été plutôt sympathique.

Oh, j'en suis sûr. Harry a probablement dû lutter pour ne pas s'étrangler de rire. Ce morveux pourri-gâté de Malfoy n'est plus qu'un adulte faible qui peut à peine faire de la magie sans tomber dans les pommes. Comme c'est humiliant.

- Tu pourrais te taire à l'avenir ? Je ne veux pas que Harry découvre chacun des petits détails de ma vie.

Enfin… Plus qu'il n'en connaît déjà.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais tu viens juste de l'appeler Harry.

Son commentaire a l'air désinvolte mais je reçois parfaitement le message. Je rougis. Je prends un morceau de toast et je commence à y étaler du beurre d'un geste furieux. Et comme pour marquer vraiment le coup, Harry se pointe. Au lieu de mettre ses robes sombres d'Auror, il porte des habits moldus. Ses jeans soulignent la perfection de ses hanches et de ses cuisses puissantes. Son pull vert rend ses yeux encore plus brillants. Il porte également ses lunettes, ce qui est rare ces derniers temps. Ses cheveux noirs ont l'air dompté correctement, ce qui est une honte.

- Bonjour, fait-il en prenant place à table.

- Bonjour, répond Astoria en parfaite maîtresse de maison.

Je marmonne une réponse.

- Quelqu'un est de mauvaise humeur, souligne Harry.

Je rétorque par un grognement.

- Oh, Draco se lève généralement du pied gauche mais son humeur s'améliore au cours de la journée, précise Astoria avec un sourire. Du café ?

- Oh, oui, merci.

Je hausse mes sourcils. Apparemment, Astoria ne semble pas se soucier qu'elle parle de moi à Harry. Et, bon dieu, pourquoi on a l'air de vivre une scène domestique idyllique ? Est-ce que je vis dans un univers parallèle. Ça y ressemble, en tout cas. Une nouvelle réalité où Astoria et Harry complotent contre moi comme de vieux amis.

Je sais ce qu'Astoria pense des sentiments refoulés mais j'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu l'idée bizarre de confesser mon amour pour Harry. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, Harry et Ginny forment un couple parfait.

D'un autre côté, si les choses sont si parfaites dans le ménage Potter comme ils souhaitent que le monde entier le croie, alors que signifie tout ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il titillé de cette manière ? Est-ce que mes médicaments m'ont fait voir des choses qui n'existent pas ? Après toutes ces années ? Peut-être. Après tout, c'était plus qu'hypothétique que Harry Potter ressente quelque chose pour moi.

- Tu ne manges pas, Malfoy. Ces œufs sont délicieux.

Je fixe Harry comme si je fais face à une chimère. Le regard d'Astoria passe de moi à Harry.

- Je n'ai pas faim, je réplique.

- Bien, tu ferais mieux de commencer à manger ou je ne te prends pas en Egypte.

Oh, alors maintenant je vais être traité comme un morveux gâté ? Je fais une grimace.

- Tu ne peux pas aller en Egypte sans moi, je déclare.

- Comme si tu pouvais me dire ce que je pouvais faire ou pas, Malfoy, me jette-t-il au visage.

Je deviens furax.

- N'oublie pas que tu es dans ma maison, Potter. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le chef des Aurors que tu as le droit de faire ou dire ce qui te plait. Tu n'es pas mon patron.

Harry affiche un sourire plutôt démoniaque.

- En fait, puisqu'on va travailler ensemble, tu devras faire ce que je dis, Malfoy. Dans le cas contraire, non seulement je devrai te laisser ici au lieu de t'emmener avec moi en Egypte mais je te mettrai aux arrêts pour outrage. En outre, si tu n'es pas assez en forme le jour de notre départ, je trouverai le moyen de tout faire tout seul. Alors si tu veux me défier et poursuivre, tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces, Malfoy. Ceci étant dit, tu ne crois pas que tu devrais commencer à manger ? On débute l'entraînement cet après-midi. Je me rends au QG maintenant mais je serai de retour après le repas de midi.

- Entraînement ? De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu es un peu rouillé, non ? Tu as besoin de plus d'exercices. De plus, j'ai promis à Alfred de lui apprendre à contrôler sa magie. Je pense qu'un peu d'entraînement nous fera le plus grand bien à tous les deux.

- C'est magnifique ! s'exclame la femme que je prenais pour mon épouse. Mais allez-y doucement, voulez-vous ? Draco a aussi besoin de repos.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous serons prudents. J'ai parlé avec le guérisseur de Malfoy et il m'a dit exactement ce que nous pouvons faire et ce qui est déconseillé.

D'accord. Je suis définitivement dans un monde parallèle. Cette conversation est complètement dingue et je suis perdu.

Je remarque que Harry me fixe et ça m'irrite encore plus.

- Quoi ? j'aboie.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas vu manger quelque chose. Et c'est un ordre, Malfoy, juste au cas où tu te poserais la question.

Je déteste avouer que je suis impressionné par ce ton de commandement, pire, il m'excite. Je continue à me demander ce que ça ferait d'entendre cette même voix dans l'intimité de ma chambre. Je dois presser fortement mes paupières pour chasser l'image qui se forme.

Avec un soupir, je commence à manger peu à peu. D'abord, je prends une bouchée de toast puis je bois une gorgée de mon thé au lait. J'essaie même un des délicieux scones de Swan au vif plaisir d'Astoria. Harry ne dit rien mais je remarque une lueur de satisfaction dans ses yeux.

Je détourne les miens. Je me sens coupable de les voir si heureux uniquement parce que je mange. Je ne peux pas imaginer le stress que je cause à ma femme. Elle est si patiente. Trop patiente. Je ne lui suis d'aucune utilité et pourtant elle est toujours là, à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas envisager l'idée de divorcer, pas simplement à cause de Scorpius mais parce je suis totalement dépendant d'elle. Je ne suis qu'un salopard d'égoïste. Je suppose que si Astoria me demandait sa liberté, je la laisserais s'en aller. Mais ce qui est drôle avec Astoria c'est qu'elle n'a jamais l'air malheureux d'être à mes côtés. Pour un homme comme moi, elle est une partenaire parfaite. Sans oublier qu'elle a donné naissance à mon précieux fils. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant.

- C'était si dur que ça ? me demande Harry.

- Non, Potter,

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et le défie. Bien que je sois désavantagé, je ne suis pas mort.

- Bien, fait Harry, prêt à partir. Je te vois plus tard, Malfoy. Mrs Malfoy, merci pour tout.

J'aimerais dire que j'ai réussi à ajouter quelque chose de spirituel avant que Harry ne s'en aille mais on serait bien loin de la vérité. Je me contente de le laisser partir sans piper mot.

- Harry Potter est un homme très intéressant, commente Astoria pour rendre ce moment encore plus mémorable.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

- Oh oui, c'est un enfoiré tout à fait charmant.

- Je pense que l'avoir ici te fera du bien.

Astoria et moi partageons un regard qui en dit long. Honnêtement, je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle a dans la tête.

- Peut-être, je finis pas répondre. Ou peut-être que c'est une horrible idée.

Je n'en pense pas un mot. Je suis aux anges d'avoir Harry dans les parages. Ce serait vraiment traumatisant s'il disparaissait de ma vie une nouvelle fois.

Les choses suivent leur cours jusqu'au repas de midi. Je lis les journaux, leurs articles parlent de plaintes à propos du Ministère et de la manière dont il gère le Gang de la Mort. Le groupe s'est scindé en deux selon eux et je peux en imaginer la raison. _La Gazette du Sorcier_, cependant, ne mentionne rien de tout ça au sujet des Tout-Puissants.

À la page des sports, Ginny Weasley est la reine. Qu'elle aille se faire voir, elle et ses commentaires pertinents sur le Quidditch. Je déteste l'admettre mais elle est vraiment douée.

Je jette _la Gazette_ de côté. Ma prochaine lecture est une lettre de ma mère, trois pages de blablas futiles. Les sorcières et les sorciers ne s'embarrassent plus de hiboux de nos jours. Les sorciers de la vieille école – les conservateurs – sont joliment les seuls à maintenir la tradition en utilisant des hiboux. Ma mère est l'un d'eux. Elle m'abreuve de nouvelles de France tous les quinze jours ou presque. Je suis soulagé d'apprendre qu'elle n'a rien entendu de ce qui se passe en Angleterre. Miraculeusement, mes parents semblent n'être au courant de rien.

Après le déjeuner, je décide de faire une sieste. Je me réveille désorienté avec un léger mal de tête. Je sors faire une promenade dans le jardin avec mes chiens. Angel me rejoint et marche à mes côtés en silence. Son silence provoque en moi des sentiments contradictoires, j'en suis satisfait mais je me sens aussi un peu mal à l'aise. Un enfant ne devrait pas si comporter de façon si sage et pourtant c'est qu'est Angel. C'est un enfant si spécial. Peut-être que c'est le prochain Harry Potter.

Ce dernier apparaît en face de moi lorsque nous arrivons à l'arrière de la maison. Grâce à l'air frais et à la compagnie d'Angel, je me suis débarrassé de ma migraine.

- Prêt pour une séance d'entraînement, Malfoy ? me demande-il avec un sourire.

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Il porte son horrible uniforme d'Auror. J'ai envie de le lui arracher. Les vêtements moldus lui vont tellement mieux même si je déteste l'admettre.

- Je suis toujours prêt, Potter, je rétorque.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Tu ferais bien. Je ne vais pas te rendre la tâche facile.

Des paroles, des paroles, toujours des paroles…

Je lui retourne son sourire. Mes journées avec Harry semblent prometteuses.

NdT :

**[1]** jeu de mots difficilement traduisible entre l'expression _alive and kicking _(être en pleine forme) et une des nombreuses variante argotique de _kicking_ qui signifie entre autres : prêt à prendre son pied.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre original** : Draco Malfoy, a Story

**Auteure** : BlancheMalfoy

**Traductrice** : Falyla

**Paring **: Draco/Harry POV Draco

**Rating** : M

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages et les situations appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'intrigue de cette fic est de BlancheMalfoy. Je ne m'approprie que la traduction avec son accord bienveillant.

**Sommaire** : Après les événements du tome 7, Draco Malfoy n'est plus le même. Voici son histoire.

**État de la fic originale** : Complète en portugais, en cours en anglais, chapitre 12 en ligne

**Note de la traductrice** : Voilà le chapitre 12 est là, à partir de là, je serai comme vous, j'attends la suite de la vo.

Bonne lecture.

**L'histoire de Draco Malfoy**

Chapitre 12

Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Harry Potter est un vrai connard. Tout ce que je fais c'est l'observer enseigner à Alfred comment contrôler ses pouvoirs à travers sa baguette plutôt que tout détruire autour de lui. Ne vous méprenez pas, l'idée est intéressante et Harry est un bon instructeur. Patient mais strict. Je me rappelle encore du jour où il a supervisé la Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour l'Armée de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Je me souviens de la jalousie que j'ai ressentie de ne pas faire partie du groupe. C'est d'ailleurs en premier lieu pour cette raison que je l'ai dénoncé à Ombrage.

J'ai entendu plusieurs fois que McGonagall continue à lui proposer un poste de professeur à Poudlard. J'imagine cependant qu'aussi tentante que soit l'offre, Harry ne quittera jamais un travail qu'il adore.

J'essaie de chasser ces douloureux souvenirs qui me ramènent au temps de l'école en me concentrant sur des choses plus terre à terre, comme les attributs physiques de Harry. C'est difficile de ne pas reluquer sa puissante silhouette. Harry a revêtu ses habits moldus typiques, jeans et pull noir.

Harry n'est pas musclé à l'excès, ce qui est tout à fait à mon goût. Son corps est sculpté à la perfection grâce à son boulot. En vérité c'est un job détestable. Mais ce travail l'a amené dans ma maison, lui, ses cuisses et ses hanches étroites. Bien que je sois un peu désemparé d'être ignoré de la sorte, cela comporte des avantages : je peux le regarder attentivement. La manière dont son jeans moule ses fesses me rend dingue. Ses yeux étincellent de joie, à l'évidence, ce qu'il fait lui procure un plaisir immense et ce fait me ravit encore plus.

Harry est un homme plutôt charmant.

- J'espère que tu es attentif, Malfoy. Tu es le prochain.

Je cligne des yeux. Je suis le prochain pour quoi ? C'est vraiment dur de se focaliser sur autre chose que sur le corps de Harry. Son sourire semble me dire qu'il connaît exactement la cause de ma distraction. J'ai envie de mordre ses lèvres qui ne demandent qu'à être embrassées.

Harry montre encore quelques tours à Alfred. Le gamin prétend s'en ficher mais je vois bien qu'il est fasciné par Harry Potter, un homme qu'il a haï jusqu'à présent. Un homme qui lui a tendu la main et qui lui a démontré qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Un homme dont je suis amoureux.

- J'attends, Malfoy.

J'ai manqué la fin de la séance, Alfred est maintenant assis à côté d'Angel et tous deux me regardent avec curiosité. Mon visage me brûle. Je me lève lentement et me place face à Harry. Puis je sors ma baguette de ma poche. Je me sens comme frappé par la foudre. Mon corps entier est tout ragaillardi.

Harry se contente de me dévisager, ce qui me rend un peu nerveux. Je fronce les sourcils.

- Quoi ? je demande

- T'as pas des vêtements plus pratiques ? Ou Votre Seigneurie est-elle toujours tirée à quatre épingles comme si elle allait se rendre à un bal d'une minute à l'autre ? Tu t'es toujours vu comme un prince, n'est-ce pas ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma légère robe grise. Le tissu me sied parfaitement. J'ai appris dès mon plus jeune âge que je devais toujours être vêtu avec élégance. Harry a tort. Je ne me vois pas comme un prince. J'en _suis_ un. Je hausse les épaules.

- Ça fait une différence ? Les sorcières et les sorciers se sont battus en duel avec des habits bien plus lourds que celui-ci pendant des siècles. Cette robe a été confectionnée par un des meilleurs couturiers de Paris.

- Je m'en fous royalement. Va mettre un jeans et un T-shirt.

Je pouffe. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il croit pouvoir me donner des ordres.

- Et que va-t-il se passer si je ne veux pas changer de vêtements, Potter ?

Il sourit de son air le plus démoniaque.

- Aucun problème. Je peux résoudre ça d'un minuscule mouvement de baguette. Mais je t'avertis. Tu finiras nu comme un ver.

Je ne peux manquer cette occasion de lui sortir l'un de mes sourires Malfoy tandis que je le taquine :

- Et pourquoi tu ne te contenterais pas de faire ton coming out et avouer que tu as envie de me voir nu ?

- Et pourquoi je voudrais voir une personne aussi squelettique que toi toute nue ?

- Et des culturistes sous stéroïdes, ça le ferait ?

Harry fait une grimace, il sait parfaitement que je me moque de lui pour avoir tenter de m'offenser. Je remarque que ses joues rougissent et je suis ravi.

- Eh, vous voulez bien arrêter ça ? Cette conversation me file la chair de poule… fait Alfred en nous regardant d'un drôle d'air.

C'est comme un retour sur terre. Je me sens aussi pudique que Harry. J'ai complètement oublié la présence des garçons. Finalement, je décide de suivre les ordres de Harry, principalement par curiosité. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il me réserve.

Je choisis un jeans que j'ai acheté dans l'un des magasins moldus les plus chers de Londres et un pull en cashmere Armani. Bon, j'ai toujours l'air malade mais, au moins, je suis bien habillé. Je dois garder la dignité des Malfoy intact.

Harry n'arrive pas à dissimuler son approbation et, qui sait, son attirance. Peut-être que je suis juste en train de rêver. Mais avec tous ces regards échangés et ces conversations à double sens, comment ne pas espérer que peut-être, juste peut-être, Harry a un peu d'intérêt pour moi ?

Douces illusions… Je suis tellement désespéré que je commence à imaginer des choses.

- Je suis tout à toi, je lui balance sans réfléchir.

Je jure que je n'ai aucune arrière pensée quand je lui sors ça.

- Vraiment ? me demande Harry avec un sourire époustouflant.

Cette fois, c'est sûr, il est en train de flirter. Je me demande si je dois continuer à jouer le jeu pour voir jusqu'où les choses peuvent aller mais Angel et Alfred sont là. Le petit n'a pas l'air de remarquer ce qui se passe mais Alfred est à un âge critique. Il vaut mieux être prudent.

Harry semble le comprendre aussi parce que la seconde suivante, il recouvre son attitude d'Auror Potter austère.

Nous commençons par quelques sortilèges basiques et j'ai l'impression que je suis de retour en 1ère année à Poudlard. C'est difficile d'être avec Harry et de ne pas se souvenir de cette époque-là. Il est aussi presque impossible de ne pas être balayé par un millier d'émotions. Tout ça me revient d'un coup, Harry et moi dans la Forêt Interdite, Harry et moi se battant en duel, Harry parlant le fourchelangue. Tous ces combats juvéniles. La douleur dans ses yeux quand il a pourchassé Snape pour se venger au nom de Dumbledore. Mon désespoir quand je l'ai vu prisonnier au Manoir Malfoy. L'humiliation d'avoir perdu ma baguette. Sa main se tendant vers la mienne pour me sauver d'une mort certaine.

Je me sens mal et je dois arrêter. Harry vient vers moi immédiatement.

- Ça va, Malfoy ?

- Je vais bien, Potter. Continuons.

J'ouvre les yeux et fais semblant de posséder une assurance que je n'ai pas. Je ne veux pas m'effondrer devant lui. Je dois montrer à Harry que je vais mieux même si ce n'est pas vrai.

- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'interrompre pour aujourd'hui, me dit-il.

Il m'examine avec méfiance puis éloigne sa baguette.

- On n'en a pas encore fini ici, je rétorque en pointant ma baguette sur lui. Sans compter que c'était _ton_ idée, non ?

- J'ai promis à ta femme de te ménager.

- On a à peine commencé, Potter !

- Tu tiens à peine debout, Malfoy !

- Conneries ! Je me sens parfaitement bien !

Et, comme pour prouver le contraire, ma vision se trouble et je me sens tomber. À ma grande humiliation, c'est Harry qui m'attrape sans effort. Il me soutient comme si je ne pesais rien. Je marmonne quelque chose d'impoli alors qu'en fait je ne veux qu'une chose : caler ma tête contre son épaule et me reposer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Il va bien ? j'entends Alfred demander.

Angel est à ses côtés, agrippé à ses vêtements.

- Je suis…

Je tente de parler mais Harry me coupe abruptement.

- Il s'est comporté comme le con entêté qu'il est mais ça va aller.

- Potter…

Ce qui devrait raisonner comme une menace ressemble plus à un gémissement.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire de continuer alors que tu tiens à peine sur tes pieds ? Cesse de te montrer si obstiné ! Merde, Malfoy ! Je dois vraiment être dingue d'espérer encore t'emmener en Egypte avec moi alors que tu es tellement faible !

Je souris faiblement.

- Ah mais c'est parfait, Potter. Je suis le sacrifice. Ou tu ne l'as pas encore compris ? Tout ce que tu as à faire est de me laisser saigner pour avoir le livre. Tu n'as pas besoin que je sois en forme, juste vivant.

- Si j'avais voulu ta mort, je t'aurai abandonner dans la Salle sur Demande. Alors, cesse de faire ton malin. Contente-toi de la fermer.

Il est vraiment furax. Il se sent vraiment concerné par ma santé ou il est simplement fâché parce qu'il doit me porter dans ma chambre ? Il me vient la pensée que le tout-puissant Potter aurait pu invoquer un sortilège au lieu de me soutenir dans ses bras comme un chevalier médiéval.

Mon cœur fait des bonds. Il me dépose sur mon lit d'une manière si délicate que j'en suis tout remué. Ses yeux, d'un autre côté, demeurent sévères et me font presque tressaillir.

Je sens les petites mains d'Angel caresser les miennes et j'oublie Harry une seconde. Ses yeux verts me regardent avec adoration mais également avec appréhension. Il est vraiment inquiet. Je me sens coupable. Comment cet enfant qui, il n'y a pas si longtemps, était un étranger pour moi, peut s'inquiéter autant pour moi ?

Harry lui ébouriffe les cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ce crétin. Il a juste besoin de repos, déclare Harry.

- Eh ! je me plains.

- Tu ne crois que c'est stupide d'inquiéter tes enfants comme ça ? me questionne-t-il.

Mes enfants. Ce fait me traverse soudainement l'esprit. Ce sont _mes_ enfants maintenant. Les papiers d'adoption ne sont pas encore délivrés mais le processus est en cours.

En regardant Alfred, je remarque qu'il est aussi secoué que moi, comme s'il réalisait en cet instant qu'il est mon fils.

- Si vous voulez vraiment devenir notre père, il vous faut aller mieux très vite, marmonne-t-il. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir un père incompétent.

Et après sa déclaration, il prend la main d'Angel et s'en va.

Harry sourit largement tandis que je me renfrogne devant l'effronterie du gamin.

- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? je demande, irrité.

- Pas toi ? Alfred t'apprécie déjà, Merlin sait pourquoi.

Peut-être. Pas que ça importe réellement. Je fais une grimace. De qui est-ce que je me moque ? Les enfants ont déjà une place dans mon cœur.

Après quelques minutes, Harry reprend :

- Je suis sérieux, Malfoy. Je ne vois pas comment tu peux venir en Egypte avec moi. Cette idée semble absurde maintenant, encore plus qu'avant.

- Je vais aller mieux, Potter.

- On a seulement invoquer des charmes de base, Malfoy, et regarde-toi !

Je commence à croire mon thérapeute, à savoir que ma condition a tout à voir avec mon passé. Je me suis senti mal qu'après que ces souvenirs déplaisants m'ont submergé. Harry est une grosse part du problème mais pas la seule. Je suis un homme hanté.

Je soupire.

À ma grande stupéfaction, je sens un attouchement sur ma main droite. Mon cœur s'emballe comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Son souffle s'accélère. Je me demande, en fixant les yeux de Harry, ce que cet effleurement signifie.

Harry Potter, adolescent, était si facile à déchiffrer, peut-être à cause de la pureté de son cœur. Ses sentiments étaient toujours évidents pour quiconque voulait les lire. Harry Potter, adulte, cependant, est un peu plus compliqué. Il a vécu, vu et ressenti trop de choses pour demeurer le même. Ses yeux verts sont toujours chaleureux mais ils ne sont pas engageants. Ce n'est plus aussi simple de deviner ce qu'il a à l'esprit. Dommage. L'ancien Harry Potter me manque.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller mieux, marmonne-t-il.

Mon cœur fond.

- Harry…

Le fait que j'emploie son prénom ne passe pas inaperçu. Je peux voir combien il est confus, surpris même. La main qui touche la mienne disparaît. C'est comme s'il ne réalise que maintenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Nous sommes tendus. Mais avant que je puisse dire quelque chose, Astoria apparaît.

- Draco, mon chéri, ça va ? J'ai entendu Alfred qui disait que…

Elle se tait lorsqu'elle voit Harry près du lit. Je ne sais pas si je me sens soulagé ou agacé par cette interruption.

- Je vais bien, Astoria, je la rassure, fatigué de me répéter.

- C'est de ma faute. J'ai promis d'y aller doucement mais je suppose que je l'ai trop poussé… s'excuse Harry.

Je lève les yeux au plafond.

- N'importe quoi. Tu n'as pas exagéré du tout, Potter. En fait, si on avait continué…

- … tu te serais évanoui dans le jardin ? me suggère-t-il avec une douceur factice.

C'est probablement vrai mais je ne tombe pas dans les pommes si facilement. Bon, peut-être juste une ou deux fois par semaine. Je grimace.

- Bien, puisque tout le monde s'accorde à dire que j'ai besoin de repos, ça te dirait de me laisser seul ?

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me débarrasser de Harry mais mon cœur a besoin d'une pause. Et moi qui croyais qu'avoir Harry dans les parages me ferait du bien. C'est le cas, d'une certaine façon. Mais c'est aussi un inconvénient.

Il se contente d'acquiescer et quitte la pièce sans dire un mot. Je pense que c'est étrange mais je ne suis pas en condition de lui courir après. Je suis sans forces.

- Tu en as trop fait, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Astoria avec un regard de reproche.

- Non. C'est Potter qui réagit de manière excessive.

Astoria soupire lourdement.

- Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée de l'avoir aux alentours mais maintenant, je n'en suis plus certaine…

J'attrape sa main, elle est aussi froide que la mienne. Nous n'avons plus l'habitude d'échanger des caresses mais le contact humain me manque parfois. Ne pas avoir Scorpio près de moi me tue. Je le sers contre moi tout le temps. Je me demande si nous lui manquons aussi. La réponse est sans doute affirmative mais sa vie à Poudlard est prenante et il n'a certainement plus le temps de penser à ses parents. J'ai envie de lui écrire. Je ne mentionnerai pas Albus Severus. Quand Scorpius sera prêt, je suis sûr qu'il m'en parlera.

Je ferme les yeux. Je déteste l'admettre mais je suis vraiment éreinté. Dès qu'Astoria s'en va, je m'endors. Je me réveille quelques heures plus tard et prends une douche. Lorsque je descends pour le repas du soir, je me sens vraiment affamé. Angel sourit quand il me voit. Alfred me jette juste un coup d'œil et fait semblant de ne pas s'en soucier. Pourtant, je sais que c'est le cas.

Harry ne mange pas avec nous. Il a quitté le Manoir des heures avant sans dire où il allait.

Il me manque. Je regarde Astoria et les enfants et je me dis que ce serait bien d'être amoureux d'elle. Ce serait super de vivre un vrai mariage. Si seulement Harry Potter n'avait pas pris possession de mon cœur.

Plus tard, alors que je joue du piano avec Angel, je laisse à nouveau Harry envahir mon esprit. C'est grâce à lui que la mélodie est si déchirante. Il y a dix ans, j'ai commencé à composer des chansons afin d'être en phase avec mes sentiments. Ça a marché un temps, jusqu'à ce que Harry se mette à ramper dans mon esprit et ruine tout.

Il y a une chanson pour lui, évidemment. Un air triste et inachevé. Mes doigts courent sur les touches du piano comme s'ils le cherchaient. Le début est heureux et rythmé, plein d'entrain. Mais le côté dramatique arrive. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je me sens fiévreux, la sueur recouvre mon corps. Mon âme éclate en mille morceaux. Puis la dernière note raisonne, une fin brusque puis le silence. Je m'arrête. Il n'y a pas de final. Il n'y en aura jamais. Je tremble.

Angel me dévisage comme s'il me comprend. C'est impossible cependant, n'est-ce pas ? Un enfant de cet âge ne peut pas savoir ce que je ressens. Mais c'est vrai qu'Angel n'est pas un enfant ordinaire.

Il y a une espèce de compréhension entre nous. Je lui souris afin de ne pas l'inquiéter. Je ne suis pas sûr que ça marche. Il reste plutôt sérieux. Je caresse ses cheveux et finalement, il se détend. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras comme je le fais avec Scorpius.

L'horloge sonne vingt-deux heures. Angel devrait déjà être au lit. Je trouve étrange qu'Astoria ne se soit pas montrée pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

- Bien, je suppose qu'il est largement l'heure de votre coucher, mon petit monsieur.

Je me lève et Angel fait de même. Quand je me retourne, je vois Harry. Il paraît absolument épuisé. Pourtant ses yeux verts brillent. Il y a de l'admiration dans ses iris et quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui fait écho à ce que je ressens. De la tristesse mêlée de résignation. Le désir que les choses soient différentes. Ou peut-être que c'est juste mon esprit qui me joue des tours.

Je ne peux rien dire mais au moins, je ne suis le seul à court de mots. Harry semble aussi perdu que moi.

Angel m'effleure la main et la tire doucement.

- Tout va bien ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête et souris. Les choses ne vont pas bien mais Angel n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Il est extrêmement sensible.

Alfred apparaît derrière Harry, il fronce les sourcils quand il voit son frère.

- Tu es là ! Mrs Malfoy te cherche. C'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Alors cette fois, Astoria a envoyé Alfred nous interrompre. J'ai envie de rire. Mais à quoi pense Astoria ? Je devrais probablement lui parler mais je manque de courage.

- Mais j'ai pas sommeil, proteste Angel.

Alfred secoue la tête tandis qu'il prend son frère par la main. Alors qu'ils se dirigent vers la porte, je l'entends lui dire :

- Je te raconterai une histoire.

- Avec des duels ? demande-t-il les yeux verts étincelants.

Je hausse un sourcil. Depuis quand les petits aiment les histoires de duel ?

- Oui, avec plein de duels. La plus passionnante de toutes les histoires. Merlin contre l'Ordre du Phénix !

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui hausse un sourcil. Je ris. Harry me lance un coup d'œil et tente de garder son sérieux.

- Bonne nuit, s'exclame Angel avant de sortir.

- Bonne nuit, répondons Harry et moi à l'unisson.

Le silence remplit la pièce que les enfants ont quittée. Harry s'approche telle une panthère. Je me fige. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas moi qu'il vise mais le piano qui se trouve derrière.

Il s'arrête devant l'instrument et, délicatement, presse les touches. Je m'approche.

- Je suis toujours surpris quand je t'entends jouer, dit-il presque dans un murmure.

Mon cœur bat un peu plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que ça te force à me voir comme un être humain, je réplique.

Nos yeux se rencontrent. Harry a l'air terriblement sérieux.

- Peut-être.

- Et c'est certainement pire que la mort, je ricane.

- Je n'irai pas jusque-là.

Harry me rend mon sourire.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Beaucoup mieux. Ce n'était vraiment rien.

- Tu sais, personne ne me dit rien de certain à propos de cette maladie, ce qui me rend dingue.

Les doigts de Harry se durcissent sur le piano. Le son qui en sort me fait reculer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as exactement ?

Une dangereuse lueur traverse ses yeux verts lorsqu'il me fixe. J'avance d'un pas sans même le réaliser. C'est maintenant ou jamais. Harry ne cligne même pas des paupières. Il se contente de me regarder, me défiant de m'approcher encore plus.

- Je pensais que tu t'en fichais.

- On va de nouveau avoir cette conversation ? me demande-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Mais non, par Merlin. C'est toi qui me rends dingue ! Parce que quand tu me regardes comme ça, je commence à croire que t'en soucies ! je réponds, irrité comme jamais.

- Ça importe vraiment que je m'en soucie ou pas ?

Bien sûr que oui ! Cette question, cependant, est un piège. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut entendre ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je m'en soucie ? insiste-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire à _toi_ ?

Cette conversation me donne la migraine. Harry soupire.

- Très bien. On s'en soucie tous les deux. Les raisons du pourquoi ne sont pas importantes en cet instant.

Je fronce les sourcils.

- Ah non ?

- Non. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce que tu as. Hermione m'a raconté que certains sorciers perdent leur magie avec le temps mais que ce sont des cas rares. Et aucun n'est malade comme toi.

J'en ai déjà entendu parler. Après tout, je vis dans ces conditions depuis plus de dix ans.

- Tu penses que je vais mourir ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Et toi ?

Il ne l'a sans doute pas réalisé mais il est inquiet. Je ne rêve pas cette fois. Je peux le voir dans ses yeux et l'entendre au ton de sa voix. Harry n'était pas si bon acteur et il n'a pas pu changer complètement avec le temps. Le vieil Harry est toujours là, peut-être en plus posé, mais toujours humain et gentil. J'ose espérer. Peut-être…

Je m'approche encore. Nos souffles se mélangent.

- Ne t'avise pas de me demander encore une fois pourquoi je m'en soucie, siffle-t-il.

Toutes les défenses de Harry sont dressées. Intéressant. Si je fais un pas de plus, nos corps se touchent ainsi que nos lèvres. Ça là qu'Astoria est censée entrer et nous interrompre avant que les choses ne dérapent. J'attends quelques secondes. Elle ne se montre pas.

- Tout le monde meurt un jour ou l'autre. Mais mon temps n'est pas encore venu, je marmonne. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Personne ne le sait vraiment. Certains pensent que c'est purement psychologique. Ce n'est pas contagieux, c'est sûr. Et, bien que ça me rende malade, ça ne semble pas fatal. Mais peut-être que je finirai par perdre tous mes pouvoirs.

- Pourquoi ?

Il y a du désespoir dans sa voix. Je souris faiblement et hausse les épaules comme si ça ne m'affectait pas.

- Qui sait ? La justice divine, peut-être ? Ce qui importe c'est que je vais assez bien pour aller en Egypte avec toi, je déclare.

- Ce n'est pas vrai et c'est tout le problème !

Il m'attrape par le bras et me tire, nos corps se touchent. Nos lèvres sont si proches que respirer devient difficile.

- J'envisage d'emmener une fiole de ton sang avec moi et voir ce que ça donne.

C'est une idée mais une mauvaise idée. Je ne laisserai pas Harry faire ce voyage sans moi.

- Tu n'iras pas tout seul, Potter ! Si tu veux mon sang, tu vas devoir te battre en duel pour l'obtenir !

- Comme si c'était un gros défi, se moque-t-il. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui presque tombé raide mort les quelques fois où on s'est battu en duel. _Si_ on ose appeler ça comme ça.

Je serre les poings.

- Mais pourquoi tu veux tellement y aller ? insiste-t-il.

Je me fige. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je veux juste être à ses côtés, que savoir qu'il a besoin de moi me donne la force de me lever chaque matin avec un nouveau but. Il ne me croirait pas de toute façon et il y a de bonnes chances pour qu'il m'envoie directement à Ste-Mangouste. Je dois mentir.

- Je suis intéressé par le bien-être d'Angel.

Ce qui est vrai.

- Mais je m'y intéresse aussi parce que, techniquement, le livre appartient aux Malfoy. Et je veux ce qui est à moi de droit.

Le mépris apparaît aussitôt dans les yeux de Harry. Je me hais de lui faire ressentir ce dédain pour moi mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. C'est tragiquement drôle que Harry croie mon mensonge et pas le fait que je l'aime. La vie, ça craint.

Je le laisse s'éloigner de moi comme si j'étais une chose dégoûtante et il se recule de plusieurs pas.

- Alors, c'est ça, hein ? grogne-t-il. Tu veux juste le livre comme tous ces salopards de Tout-Puissants ? Après m'avoir répété encore et encore combien tu étais différent d'eux ?

- Non ! Je ne veux pas utiliser le livre pour servir le retour de Serpentard !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu veux le livre exactement ? Pour le mettre sur une étagère, l'exhiber devant tes amis snobinards et te vanter du fait que, si tu veux, tu peux ramener n'importe qui de chez les morts ?

- Ne sois pas si mélodramatique !

- Comment ne pas l'être, Malfoy ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je prends encore cette peine ni pourquoi je m'inquiète autant pour toi.

Mon cœur s'arrête. Est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ? Est-ce que je dois prendre le risque, même si… ? Même si quoi ? Notre relation est déjà compliquée et je viens juste de l'empirer.

- Tu ne piges pas, je rétorque.

- Je crois que si et bien plus que je ne le voudrais. Quelque part, j'espérais vraiment que tu avais changé. Mais ce n'est rien qu'un jeu pour toi, hein ? Ton soudain intérêt pour Angel, ton désir de me plaire…

- Tu ne sais rien du tout ! je m'exclame.

- Je sais une chose en tout cas, tu es qu'un sale enfoiré et tu le seras toujours.

Ça me blesse bien plus que je ne le pensais. Je sens mon cœur se contracter. Je ne veux pas que Harry me dévisage avec une telle haine. Plus maintenant. Je suis si fatigué de ce jeu stupide.

- Si je te disais la vérité, tu ne me croirais pas, Potter.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Ça !

Sans réfléchir à ce que je fais ni même aux conséquences d'un acte si irresponsable, je l'attire vers moi et l'embrasse. Ce n'est pas une scène romantique et notre baiser est loin d'être délicat.

C'est rude, maladroit, sauvage. Je veux goûter plus que simplement ses lèvres. Je veux lui prouver que je ne suis pas ici pour la gloire ou pour ce foutu bouquin. Je suis ici pour lui.

Même si cet instant semble durer éternellement, il ne dure en réalité que quelques secondes.

Arrivé là, je suis incapable de penser. Mes yeux ne peuvent plus se détourner des siens. J'essaie désespérément de déchiffrer ses sentiments. Il est en colère, surpris et confus. Il est plutôt agité.

Je sens la pièce se rétrécir autour de moi, prête à me pulvériser.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? me demande-t-il finalement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? j'ose répliquer.

- Ne fais pas ça, Malfoy, m'avertit-il.

- Ne fais pas quoi ?

- Ne me tente pas.

Et qu'est-ce que _lui_ veut dire par là, exactement ? Ne me tente pas ou je te retourne le baiser ? Ne me tente pas ou je te stupéfie ? J'humecte mes lèvres.

- Et si je te disais que…

Je prends une profonde inspiration. J'ai besoin de plus que juste du courage pour avouer ce que je suis sur le point de dire.

- Et si tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu c'est…

- … coucher avec moi ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. C'est bien la dernière chose que je m'attendais à entendre de sa part.

C'est ça ? Tu es attiré par moi ? Tu es gay ? insiste-t-il.

Je me mords les lèvres et serre les poings.

- Non ! Je ne suis pas gay ! Je ne suis pas attiré par les hommes, je nie farouchement.

- C'est ça, ricane-t-il.

- C'est vrai ! C'est juste que tu ne comprends pas ! Ce n'est… Je ne suis pas…

- Trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre pour jouer, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.

- Bordel de merde, Potter ! Tu ne comprends vraiment rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Fais-moi comprendre, alors !

Il croise les bras en attendant ma réponse. Je suppose que c'est bon signe. Il est furieux mais il ne m'a pas frappé ni menacé de m'enfermer à Ste-Mangouste.

- C'est _toi_ que je désire ! Juste toi, j'avoue finalement.

Ses yeux verts s'assombrissent. Harry n'a jamais eu l'air si menaçant ou sexy. Ni si perdu. Il ouvre la bouche mais semble y réfléchir à deux fois et la referme. Il essaie encore une fois. Rien n'en sort.

Finalement, il se retourne et s'en va. Dès qu'il est hors de vue, je m'assieds sur le sol froid et plonge mon visage dans mes mains comme si c'était suffisant pour me cacher du monde. Je suis plus que las maintenant.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Pourrais-je revenir en arrière ? Serais-je capable de lui jeter un sortilège d'oubliette afin d'effacer cette conversation de sa mémoire ? Comme si je pouvais envoyer le moindre sort sur Harry. Je ris amèrement puis je lâche un sanglot.

Tout est perdu. Ce qui allait se passer maintenant est un mystère complet.

À suivre…

Voilà. Ça vous a plu, déplu ? Des questions ? Laissez-moi un petit message et n'oubliez pas que pour vous répondre, une adresse e-mail ou un compte Ffnet est nécessaire. Sans ça, je n'ai que votre pseudo et je ne peux rien faire.


End file.
